EL PLACER OSCURO
by Justine y Gomory
Summary: Un pacto en busca de la redención y la dignidad, dos almas se encuentran entregándose a los placeres más oscuros del amor, ella con un cóctel agridulce y él con una melancolía poética… ¿Podrán contra las sombras del pasado?
1. Chapter 1

_**La obra y personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer.**_

_**La historia nos pertenece.**_

_**Advertencia: Escenas fuertes y lenguaje adulto.**_

_**Bienvenidos**_

_**El Pasado Oscuro**_

**HOGAR DE LOS CONDENADOS.**

Muchas veces creyó que su corta vida estaba basada en un terrible y espantoso sueño. Pensaba que dormía y que algún día se despertaría y podría escapar de sus pesadillas.

El 14 de noviembre de 1996 comprendió que no estaba dormida. Estaba despierta y viva. Viva y sola. Viva, asustada y sobreviviendo en el infierno. Sola y con tal solo 13 años de edad.

Ese día se despertó a las seis y media de la mañana. Clotilde, aún no había ido a despertarlas con gritos y zamarreadas. Aún no lograba acostumbrarse a esa terrible forma de despertar. Desde que tenía uso de razón, Isabella, como le habían puesto de nombre, vivió en ese terrible y espantoso orfanato. Clotilde era la celadora del lugar. Una mujer de no más de 40 años, un metro sesenta, robusta y con el pelo corto y negro. Una mujer que había perdido el sentido común con el paso del tiempo, a quien no le importaba la decencia ni los buenos tratos. Clotilde, designaba las tareas del lugar. Practicaba el conductismo sádico en cuanto a enseñanza y la palabra castigo era quien predominaba en su vulgar boca.

Dos años atrás, Isabella lloraba de manera desgarradora por haber lavado un vaso de manera imperfecta, como se lo remarcó Clotilde con voz de trueno y la abofeteó, no tanto por el insignificante vaso, sino por la debilidad de la nena que estaba aterrada ante la imagen de una demoníaca Clotilde. Ese día Isabella comprendió, que aquella mujer, no era su madre, que aquella mujer, no tenía sentimientos y que ella no tenía vida propia.

Isabella con tan solo seis años, comprendió que el infierno existía, que Dios solo ayuda a los que tenían padres y que ella estaba sola y sometida a unos locos despiadados que se la daban de samaritanos religiosos, pero que en la oscuridad de "Hogar de la Esperanza" reinaba la expectativa del vivir un día más.

La luz tenue del amanecer amenazaba con ser un día oscuro y frío. Su cama, si así se le podía llamar a un colchón delgado con una cobija vieja y agujereada, se encontraba al lado de la ventana. La brisa helada matutina hacía que su homeostasis corporal reaccionara con un impaciente castañeo de dientes y un pequeño temblor en su cuerpo. Se abrazó a si misma en busca de calor, apoyó su huesuda espalda en la pared y buscó debajo de su almohada aquel libro que le servía para expiar la realidad de su vida. Aquel libro, que Leah, una niña huérfana de 15 años, le obsequió semanas atrás antes de ser liberada por una hermosa dama que la adoptó. Isabella recordaba a su amiga, a quien había amado como a una hermana mayor, y las lágrimas brotaban de manera cruel y silenciosa. Esa chica tuvo una oportunidad, e Isabella, a pesar de su corta edad, comprendía que quizás las esperanzas de encontrar a una persona que la quiera, no estaban muertas.

Abrió el enorme libro y comenzó a leer a aquel autor difícil y complicado, quien mantenía su concentración total para analizar cada palabra oculta.

Cuantas similitudes encontraba con el personaje del Marques de Sade, cuanto comprendía, aquella niña de 13 años, a aquel autor que reflejaba la oscuridad poética.

Unos pequeños sollozos rompieron el silencio profundo. Al otro extremo de la habitación, Lucy, una niña italiana que terminó en ese infierno cuando sus padres fueron asesinados de manera cruel frente a sus ojos tres años atrás. El sollozo se convirtió en un llanto desgarrador. Isabella levantó su vista y vio en la claridad matutina a su amiga arrodillada frente a su colchón con las manos hacía arriba.

- Padre nuestro que estás en el cielo. Santificado sea tu nombre – recitaba la niña con una temblorosa voz.

Isabella la miró con pena. Aquella niña inocente, tenía un tremendo golpe en su ojo izquierdo, producto de haberse negado a los placeres profano de Aro Vulturi.

Isabella contaba con la suerte de nunca haber tenido que pasar por esa espantosa situación. Ella era más una empleada doméstica. Se encargaba de la limpieza y unas cuantas veces de la cocina.

"Hogar de la esperanza" era un hogar privado para niños y niñas huérfanas.

Aro Vulturi era dueño y director general junto con su esposa Jane.

Ambos contaban con este establecimiento como una herencia de Marco Vulturi, el padre de Aro, quien dejó plasmado antes de morir en su testamento, que su hijo podría gozar de los beneficios de su gran cuenta bancaria siempre y cuando mantuviera el Hogar de la manera sana y pulcra que el viejo Marco lo construyó.

Marco astuto y sabedor de la maldad de su único hijo, puso la clausura con el fin y la esperanza de que aquel monstruo profano se dejara inundar su alma con la dulzura que cuidar a estos niños traía.

Marco y Beatriz Vulturi fundaron este establecimiento cuando Aro tenía seis años. El matrimonio, tomó la decisión de abrir el hogar cuando las esperanzas de tener otro hijo se vieron rotas, debido a las grandes dificultades que Beatriz contrajo cuando dio a luz.  
>Y así con eso, ellos crearon un hogar lleno de amor y dedicación, para niños abandonados.<p>

Beatriz se dedicó en cuerpo y alma a su segundo hogar, a sus niños huérfanos de almas puras, que con amor y risas se convirtieron en sus hijos de corazón.  
>Pero ni aun así con todo el amor que le entregaron sus padres en vida a Aro pudieron brindarle los dones de la solidaridad. Él era un ser tan despreciable y cruel, que solo le importaba tener el auto último modelo, presumir con dinero y ser un chico de alta sociedad.<p>

Aro odiaba con todas sus fuerzas aquel orfanato. Se avergonzaba de manera espantosa de que sus padres cuidaran a esos "mugrosos" como él los llamaba.

Sentía celos terribles de que compartieran con ellos el dinero de la familia. Dinero que contaban gracias a una empresa familiar de inmobiliarias "Vulturi SA."

Jane era una chica de clase baja. Conoció a Aro en un bar y quedó deslumbrada con el dinero de aquel hombre que la miraba de manera profunda. Estuvieron juntos por cuatro años y se casaron. Se amaban realmente. Era un amor egoísta y solo de ellos. Se amaban desde el horror y la crueldad.

Hogar de la esperanza era una casa enorme de tres pisos. El primer piso contaba con una espaciada sala de estar de piso de madera clara y paredes blancas, una cocina grande con dos mesas amplias donde se alimentaban los niños, una sala de juegos y un jardín deslumbrante, lleno de flores y árboles, lleno de vida.

En el segundo piso se encontraba el estudio de Marco, donde tenían los legajos de los niños y una biblioteca donde ellos, pudieran sentarse a leer mientras Él trabajaba.

El tercer piso era de habitaciones. Se dividían en cuatro. Dos de hombres y dos de mujeres, divididos por edades, ya que en este hogar habitaban niños desde bebés hasta los 18 años.

Luego de la muerte de Marco y Beatriz, Aro se encontró con el terrible testamento que sus padres le legaron. Hacerse cargo de los mugrosos era un infierno, pero era la única manera en la que él pudiera tocar el dinero en las cuentas bancarias.

Jane, astuta y macabra, fue quien ideó la explotación infantil. Quien especulando, sacando cálculos y siendo inteligente, creó un imperio monstruoso en ese hogar donde la felicidad y el amor reinaban.

Isabella conoció a Marco, quien era un padre para ella, desde bebé. Cuando ella contaba con la edad de cuatro años ocurrió el trágico accidente de auto donde la pareja falleció.

Clotilde, hasta ese momento, una mujer honrada, llegó a hogar de la esperanza siendo la celadora. Era como una madre para los niños. Amaba de manera oculta y pasional al señor Marco y odiaba en su alcoba a Beatriz, su terrible rival.

Cuando Marco falleció, Clotilde quitó su mascara de mujer amable y sacó a relucir su espíritu rencoroso, depositando en los niños todo el odio de su amor no correspondido.

Jane, Aro y Clotilde eran el trío perverso que explotaban psíquica y sexualmente a los pobres huérfanos de hogar de la esperanza.

Jane, psicóloga del desarrollo, conocía bien las prácticas para manipular a los niños, de tal manera que quedaran sumisos y resignados ante el estilo de vida que les tocaba. Era tanto el daño que les causaba que cada interno que cumplía la mayoría de edad seguía trabajando con ellos a cambio de un plato de comida, sabiendo que su vida, estaba destinada a los horrores y a los infortunios.

Cada niño, por más edad que tengan, era consciente que sus cuerpos no le pertenecían, que su voluntad no existía y que solo eran títeres de aquellos profanos que aparentaban de las puertas para fuera ser seres llevados por la gloria de Dios.

FRANCIA, 1993

- Señor Newton, le presento a mi esposa Jane Vulturi.- el vulgar hombre besó la mano de la mujer que lo miraba de manera perversa y tomó asiento en el escandaloso escritorio de hogar de la esperanza.

Aro estaba nervioso e impaciente. El negocio que estaba a punto de acordar era el pasaje a una vida llena de lujos y por fin, esos mugrosos iban a serle útiles.

El señor Newton era un traficante de órganos y de drogas. Un mafioso de unos 55 años y poderoso. Tenía convenio con gente importante del gobierno y contaba con una libertad brutal para llevar a cabo sus negocios.

Aro y Jane vieron la oportunidad de sus vidas al unirse a este macabro señor, vieron la posibilidad de ganarse la vida fácil y triplicar sus bienes.

Luego de que sus dueños legítimos fallecieran, el orfanato había cambiado radicalmente, convirtiéndose en un infierno.

Los jóvenes y niños, que padecían las crueldades que sus dueños les otorgaban, jamás pensaron que las cosas se pondrían peores.

Muertes, desapariciones, operaciones sin explicación, drogas y maltratos reinaban el hogar que hacía tiempo, había dejado de brillar.

El acuerdo macabro de los Vulturi con el señor Newton destruyó la vida de muchos.

Algunos de los niños, eran secuestrados y llevados al sur de Francia, donde en un laboratorio clandestino, se les extraían órganos que se necesitaban para la venta a los grandes millonarios del mundo. Aro y Jane, recaudaban un alto porcentaje de cada órgano vendido, debido a que le facilitaban al señor Newton las presas inocentes.

El señor Newton, inteligente y sabedor de la ambición de la pareja Vulturi, negoció nuevamente un plan macabro y espantoso. Esta vez el negocio consistía en usar a los adolescentes más agraciadas del orfanato, como instrumento de fiestas privadas de perversión y droga abundante. Prostituían a cambio de dinerales enormes… las puertas del hogar se abrían para que esos padres de familia, y personas adinerada, se zambulleran en el templo del libertinaje y las perversiones.

Jane Vulturi, se había recibido de psicóloga cuando cumplió los 25 años. Actualmente contaba con 30 y era una experta en manipular la psiquis de los jóvenes.

No fue tarea difícil para ella convencer a los huérfanos de seguir sus órdenes.

Los jóvenes estaban tan sumisos, que entendían a la perfección que sus vidas no les pertenecían y estaban agradecidos de corazón, de contar con un techo y un plato de comida. Ninguno, a pesar de las aberrocidades que padecían, tenía la intención de alejarse de ahí.

Además, los astutos profanos, regalaban cantidades de zapatos, ropas caras y un sin fin de cosas por cada noche que los jóvenes se dejaban entregar en el libertinaje.

Los jóvenes rebeldes padecían un encierro horrendo en el sótano del hogar, donde eran amarrados a cadenas y castigados hasta el desmayo.

Madame O' fúor una mujer echa y derecha, esposa de un político poderoso que mantenía negocios turbios con el señor Newton. Su marido, a quien solo follaba por dinero, se desinteresaba de su vulgar mujer y la ofrecía a sus amigos de confianza, y ésta, que de moral no tenía nada, se arrodillaba ante todos los templos que se le ofrecían. Llegó a conocer en una de las fiestas de negocio, que daba su marido, al señor Newton; quien no dudo en ofrecerle sus servicios, al darse cuenta de lo malévola y lujuriosa que era la mujer de su socio.

De este modo llegó a "Hogar de la esperanza" y conoció la cara de la depravación. En una de las muchas reuniones que daban Aro y Jane, con los adolescentes guapos, sumisos y drogadictos, hombres cercano de los 18 años.

Madame O' Flúor, quien se excitaba de manera orgásmica ante el libertinaje que éstos adolescentes le brindaban, se convirtió en una clienta exclusiva de aquel centro de depravación.

Ante todo este cóctel de situaciones adversas, Isabella vio desfilar un sin fin de compañeros que no volvieron a jugar con ella. Muchos otros, volvían con drogas en sus organismos, una cicatriz mal curada y un órgano menos en su cuerpo.

Lucy lloraba, Isabella recordaba sus días de la mano de aquel libro prohibido y un estruendo de susto la sacó de su enajenación.

- ¡No sirve para nada! Es insulsa y fea. Nadie se la quiere follar. ¿Para que la quieres? ¡Dímelo!- la voz de Jane retumbaba con furia.

- Jane… Tranquila querida. Sabes, es una niña joven, cumple sus catorce años en dos semanas. Podría ser bellísima con el desarrollo de su cuerpo.- Aro pensaba de manera especulativa – Efectivamente Jane. No morirá aún. La necesito. Es la mejor sumisa de la casa.

- Un riñón Aro. ¿No piensas en la fortuna que Newton te dijo? Madame O' Flúor será capaz de pagar con el mundo con tal de sobrevivir. ¡Es un maldito riñón y de esa maldita mugrosa!- Jane no podía comprender a su marido _¿Acaso está loco? Nunca veremos tanto dinero junto como en este negocio… ¡diablos!_

- Con los máximos cuidados. Si. Mucho dinero, pero Isabella es nuestra mayor inversión.

Isabella quedó pasmada. El tomo del marques de Sade se resbaló de sus manos y el terror invadió sus sentidos. Miró a Lucy en busca de ayuda, pero aquella niña aterrada solo giró su espalda ignorando la desgracia de su amiga.

Ella había escuchado bien. Aro dijo su nombre y su fecha de nacimiento. No cabían dudas de que la vida le tenía preparado espantos nuevamente.

Si. Isabella sufrió maltratos físicos y psíquicos, pero aún, contó con la suerte de que ningún cliente la haya querido para saciar su libertinaje.

El día ya había comenzado su curso normal. Isabella se encontraba fregando el baño de los hombres. Un short enorme y una blusa agujereada eran su atuendo de limpieza.

Sumisa en sus pensamientos se encontraba cuando escuchó una respiración frenética en su espalda.

De manera cautelosa, giró su cuerpo para encontrarse con James, un hermoso hombre de 16 años.

Éste la miraba profundamente…. Sus ojos penetraban cada célula del cuerpo de la niña y la hacia temblar como una hoja caída, por el viento de otoño.

Desde hacía un año, James se había fijado en la insulsa Isabella. Su cabello chocolate, su cuerpo esbelto, como el de una muñeca de porcelana, lo hacían volverse loco de deseo.

- Hola hermosa – soltó el joven de manera lenta y siniestra.

La chica quedó pasmada. James era el príncipe de cuentos con el que soñaba secretamente. Aquel hombre que la salvaría de sus desdichas. Era el romeo que moría por su Julieta, el guerrero que pelearía por su princesa de las mazmorras.

Por más que lo deseaba, las palabras no se articulaban en su boca. Un deseo desconocido invadía sus sentidos.

El joven astuto se acercó sin vacilar y llevó un mechón del cabello de la niña a su oreja. Dulcemente, acarició su mejilla derecha haciendo estremecer a la doncella que tenía sumida bajo sus encantos_… Es fácil…_

Una burbuja de lujuria junto con erráticas respiraciones colmaba el ambiente.

James, siguió bajando por su cara. Llegó hasta su hombro, el cual, estaba descubierto por lo grande de su blusa. Acarició suavemente la piel expuesta de la niña, que se estremeció ante el tacto de su príncipe…

Continuó bajando y la respiración se hizo más errática en aquel adolescente hormonal_… Un poco más y es mía…_ Estaba a centímetros de tocar su pecho cuando un gritó maniático los sacó de la burbuja.

- ¡ISABELLA!, ¡ISABELLA!, ¡IDIOTA! Ven acá.- la voz de Jane retumbaba por el hogar.

Rápidamente, como una buena sumisa, Isabella corrió al encuentro del demonio.

- Ven acá tonta. ¿Dónde diablos te habías metido?

- Perdón señora. Estaba realizando mi tarea del día. – dijo casi en un susurró… _Por favor que no me pegue…_

Jane impaciente, la tomó rápidamente de un brazo y la arrastró sin mucho esfuerzo hacía la cochera del lugar.

- Súbete – le ordenó.

- ¿A dónde me lleva Señora? Por fav… - un fuerte golpe la hizo tambalear.

- ¿Cómo te atreves a preguntar? ¡Mugrosa insolente! Súbete de una vez.

Sabiendo que su destino estaba marcado, temerosa y dolida, subió al oscuro coche de su captora, conteniendo las lágrimas de terror que comenzaban a carcomerle en su pecho amenazando con salir por sus ojos. Al sentir el fuerte estruendo de la puerta cerrarse, la oscuridad se penetro en el ambiente, y en su alma…

El coche comenzó rápidamente a moverse. Isabella se mantuvo en silencio en la parte trasera del auto, mientras observaba curiosamente por las ventanillas oscuras, como el sol comenzaba a ponerse delante de sus ojos.

Ella jamás había salido mas haya de la entrada del orfanato, pero a pesar de todo, se sentía maravillada al apreciar la vegetación verde que se mostraba delante ella, como si fuera un cuadro al olio del pintor más famoso de Francia.

Pero sus sentimientos cambiaron al darse cuenta, que el paisaje comenzó a cambiar. El paisaje era ya desierto y desolado, era todo como un camino sin fin dentro de ese auto y un demonio al volante.

La tierra era seca y sin vida a su alrededor. El camino no tenia fin alguno y ella solo se dedicó a cerrar sus ojos y borrar el temor que ya estaba apoderando de ella. Era solo una niña de 13 años con la certeza de saber que un horror espantoso se acercaba_… ¿Dónde está Dios? En los ojos del que nace, en los ojos del que sufre, en los ojos del que espera…_

Fueron horas sumida en sus pensamientos temerosos y sus ojos se cerraron por voluntad propia dándole un largo sueño.

_El cuadro era confuso y desolado. Se veía a sí misma con una mirada celestial y un precioso vestido blanco…_

_Isabella… - una voz dulce la llamó desde el interior de su alma._

_Mamá… Mamá te necesito._

_Tienes que aguantar Isabella… el mundo es cruel y siniestro, pero tu alma es fuerte y vencedora. _

_Tengo miedo mami… Mucho miedo… - las lágrimas brotaban con el terrible dolor en su pecho. Una angustia que denotaba la fatalidad de la situación._

_Yo estoy contigo mi amor. _

El auto se detuvo abruptamente causando que Isabella despertara de manera confundida.

Movió su mirada en busca de Jane, y la vio hablando apresuradamente por su teléfono celular. Apagó el auto y salió bruscamente.

Isabella pegó su cara a la ventanilla de coche y divisó una casa blanca con aspecto descuidado. Buscó en los alrededores pero solo se podían apreciar enormes árboles, como sauces llorones, en la fría noche de San Juan.

De golpe la puerta del coche se abrió y dos hombres de aspecto tenebroso, grandes y con mirada oscura se plantaron frente a la aterrada niña.

- Baja rápido estúpida – Le hablo Jane, quien se asomó de pronto por la puerta. Pero al ver que Isabella, quedó estática en su lugar, feroz y demoníaca, la tomo por sus cabellos y la arrastró fuera de auto, sin siquiera darle tiempo de gritar por el dolor que le causaba.

- ¡Mugrosa inservible! ¡Muévete! -

- Señora Jane, el señor ah dicho que la niña no puede ver nada - le habló un hombre gordo y con dientes de oro.

- ¡Has lo que quieras con esta mocosa!- ordenó Jane antes de tirar a Isabella al suelo.

-Como usted diga mi señora.-

El hombre, violento y macabro, le dio un golpe atroz en la cara de la niña y estalló en carcajadas.

- Nos vamos a divertir muñeca - y alzándola en brazos se adentró hacía la casa.

_Mami… Por favor mami…_ Y las lágrimas caían silenciosamente… _Estoy contigo mi amor… _

LA CONDENA DEL LIBERTINAJE

El día estaba gris y frío. Él solo llevaba puesto un pantalón gastado y una camisa sucia. Hubiera querido estar limpio y más presentable, pero sus últimos centavos los gastó en comprarle un poco de pan a Charlie, el pobre viejo mendigo quien lo adoptó como a un hijo.

La decisión de ir hacía la mansión de Madame Hale la había tomado hacía una semana atrás, cuando los horrores de su adicción a las drogas lo llevaron a realizar un crimen macabro y doloroso.

Edward Cullen, como lo bautizó Charlie, era un adolescente de la calle.

Charlie, quien en su pasado había sido un gran arquitecto, luego de la muerte de su esposa, se dedicó a beber y jugar en casinos. Perdió absolutamente todos sus bienes, que aunque no eran muchos, le daban la garantía de una vida digna. El pobre hombre, con el corazón fundido en la depresión, volcó su angustia en el alcohol quien le regaló infortunios y una vida de vagabundo. Solo en la vida y sin un amigo con quien contar, se arrastró a los suburbios y esperó que la muerte se apiadara y lo llevara.

Pero la vida le brindaba una segunda oportunidad. Una noche de mayo, se sentó en un callejón oscuro y sucio a beber un vino barato que había conseguido. Estaba por el segundo sorbo de aquel caliente y turbante contenido, cuando un sollozo de bebé le quitó el aliento.

Asustado, el joven hombre de 25 años, se arrastró al basurero que se encontraba en la otra esquina del callejón, siguiendo los sonidos espantosos que ese sollozo producía.

Al llegar al contenedor de basura, descubrió a un bebé de aproximadamente dos meses de edad llorando y desnudo.

Charlie Cullen, quien creyó que sus sentimientos estaban muertos, comenzó a llorar junto al bebé que le desgarraba el alma. Apresuradamente lo acunó en brazos y frotó suavemente el cuerpecito del bebé que estaba congelado.

Así fue como Edward llegó a la vida de Charlie. Aquel hombre, llegó a amar al niño como a un hijo propio. Se desvivió intentado trabajar o mendigar lo suficiente para alimentar al chico, pero el trabajo y las desgracias lo perseguían y no pudo salir del callejón. Así y todo pasó noches en vela cuidando que nada le pasara e intentó con libros viejos y la ayuda de las mujeres del barrio, educarlo para salir adelante.

A la edad de 13 años, Edward era un precioso hombrecito. Su cabello rebelde y cobrizo, sus ojos verdes y un cuerpo flaco pero musculoso, le daban la ventaja de recibir limosna de todas las señoritas que paseaban por las calles francesas.

Conoció a María una noche calurosa, y esa mujer de veintidós años, desnudó y pervirtió aquella virilidad masculina. Edward comenzó a frecuentar burdeles baratos y a llevar una vida sexual activa y profana.

Charlie recriminaba a su hijo con palabras tontas y sin sentidos, pero aquel adolescente hormonal, rebelde y con poca educación, se entregaba a los placeres que la calle le brindaba de manera profunda e intensa, sin medir la moral de la que todos los ricos hablaban. Él era pobre y por eso, tenía permitido gozar en desenfreno. La abundancia de placeres, era un goce que no iba a rechazar.

Pero ni el hambre, ni ver sufrir a su viejo, ni el frío de las noches, le hicieron tomar consciencia como aquella noche de septiembre…

- _Ven aquí guapo- lo llamó María desde una esquina barata y sucia. La dama era sexy y vulgar. Tenía la melena rubia y larga. Unos ojos grandes y muy mal pintados, un cuerpo bien formado y una sonrisa siniestra. Edward, con diecisiete años, se acercó a la mujer que se le ofrecía diariamente._

- _Hola gatita __–__ le mordió el labio inferior mientras pellizcaba su torneado trasero._

- _Ten __–__ respondió la mujer y le ofreció una bolsita transparente con un polvo blanco en su interior._

- _¿Qué mierda es esto? __–__ preguntó el joven mientras señalaba la bolsa. _

- _Vamos Eddie, ya sabes lo que es. Chupa bebé… hace frío, tienes hambre y quiero cogerte desbocadamente. _

_- No María. ¿De dónde sacaste esta mierda?- la mujer lo miró con ojos desafiantes. Quitó la pequeña bolsa de las manos de Edward, y se acercó hacía el capó de un auto abandonado. _

_Sacó del bolsillo de su apretado pantalón, una tarjeta de crédito robada y vertiendo un poco del contenido blanco, formó una línea de cocaína._

_Inclinó su cuerpo hacía ésta y aspiró por la nariz fuerte y rápido. El polvo ingresó en su sistema de manera delirante _Por fin algo bueno… follarme a aquel hombre espantoso tuvo su recompensa…_ Repitió la acción unas cuatro veces seguidas. Preparó como una profesional cuatro líneas más y llamó a Edward con un gesto en su cabeza. El hombre, asustado y ansioso, se acercó vacilando hacía la mujer y la miró con ojos interrogativos._

_- Edward. No quiero que pensemos. Sé que tienes hambre bebé… sé que no comes hace horas, quizás días. Esto te ayudará. Te hará olvidar, y cogeremos tanto que no sentiremos frío ni cansancio. Hazlo por mí. Te haré las mejores mamadas y te dejaré que folles mi culo, pero aspira bebé… _

_Edward miraba confundido a la mujer. María, mujer libertina sin remedio, solo ansiaba una noche de placer prohibido. La cocaína la excitaba excesivamente. La hacía olvidar sus problemas, su hambre y su desdicha. Aquella mujer, sentía un cariño extraño hacía Edward. Era su chico, a quien se follaba cuantas veces quería y lo hacía de manera gratuita, solo con él… _

_María tomó con sus temblorosas manos la cara de aquel hombre y lo besó en los labios de manera lasciva… Edward, que poco se resistía a los besos profanos que esta dama le ofrecía, sacó su lengua y chupó su boca._

_Se alejó y con una sonrisa perversa y sádica, inclinó su cuerpo y aspiró fuertemente cada una de las líneas. María, excitada al verlo, chupó dos de sus dedos y los pasó por el capó donde quedaban resto de aquella droga maligna._

_Llevó a su boca y delineó sus encías con los resto de polvo. Repitió la acción pero está vez, fue la boca de Edward quien recibió la cocaína. __En un lapso de cinco minutos, la droga les llegó al cerebro produciéndoles un efecto eufórico._

_María, que entró en euforia segundos antes que Edward, lo tomó efusivamente de su playera y lo estampó violentamente contra una pared rota. Edward gimió de dolor y su miembro se puso erecto en cuestiones de segundos._

_La mujer, desesperada y hambrienta, se frotaba frenéticamente contra el miembro del hombre que latía con fuerza. Los gemidos roncos de ambos colmaban la fría noche. Los besos eran desesperados y violentos. Edward desabrochó de manera torpe el pantalón de la mujer y escabulló su mano hacía el templo de sus placeres. Manipuló de manera frenética aquel punto de nervios haciendo convulsionar con una risa rabiosa a la mujer que se desvanecía en un brutal orgasmo. _

_La mujer, extasiada en placer, buscó la bolsa de cocaína y chupando nuevamente su dedo, lo empapó en aquel polvo blanco y fino, llevándolo a la boca agitada de Edward, que excitado como estaba, tomó la bolsa de sus manos, la llevó a su nariz e inhalo brutalmente casi todo el contenido._

_María lo miró hipnotizada. Aquel gesto del hombre fue tan erótico frente a sus ojos, que no pudo contenerse y arrodillándose como una abadesa en el altar, bajó el pantalón y un miembro erecto y mojado le brindaba bendiciones._

_Sin esperar, introdujo el miembro en su boca y comenzó adorarlo con sus labios, lengua y manos._

_Edward no caía en lo que la preciosa mujer le hacía. Su cuerpo sufría calores infrenables, su miembro dolía y su organismo solo quería más. Furia, ira y pasión recorrían sus venas. Adrenalina brutal. Tomó el cabello de la mujer en un gesto maniático y bruto aumentando el ritmo de sus embestidas._

_Segundos más tardes una atorada María, se levantaba del suelo mientras escupía el semen de su boca._

- _¡Idiota! __–__ le pegó con su palma en la cara al hombre - ¿Cómo te atreves a atragantarme con tu maldita verga?- con su dedo del medio lo empujó contra la pared agresivamente __–__ No soy tu puta Cullen… y si lo soy, me debes dinero. _

_La mujer ofendida y drogada, salió caminando a paso apresurado. _

_Edward, quien se encontraba en un estado de euforia y ceguera mental, subió sus pantalones torpemente y con un grito de lujuria se adentró en las pocas iluminadas calles francesas._

_Iba caminando entre risas y un cigarro por la mitad que encontró tirado, cuando una apresurada joven, de no más de dieciocho años pasó por delante de él sosteniendo un cuaderno y su bolso de manera maniática._

_Edward tenía los sentidos nublados y ya no recordaba donde estaba y cual era su destino. Sin pensarlo un segundo y dominado por el demoníaco estado de un drogadicto, tomó del brazo a la joven desgraciada._

_La pobre desdichada, de aspecto extraído de una novela de Jane Austen, gritó de manera desgarradora e intentó zafarse del monstruoso destino._

_Edward reía y se excitaba. Una parte de él gritaba por huir, por acostarse en un rincón de aquella enorme ciudad, e intentar acallar los extraordinarios ruidos y las sensaciones locas que lo dominaban, pero lamentablemente, esa parte de él, no era quien dominaba su monstruo, así que arrastró a la chica a un callejón oscuro y tenebroso y le tapó la boca con sus manos._

- _-Por...fa...vor... __–__ intentaba gritar entre llantos la mujer._

- _Ya cállate, arruinas el momento con el llanto. ¿Por qué lloras? Las mujeres dicen que lo hago bien __–__ y volvía a reír desbocadamente. _

_No supo que fue lo que se le cruzó por su cabeza, ni si la maldita droga fue la culpable de aquel acto tan repugnante y libertino. No entendía como en diez minutos se convirtió en una bestia monstruosa capaz de quitarle la santidad a una princesa que esperaba a su príncipe. _

_Solo tenía la certeza del horror cuando la joven rompió en llantos y asustado y espantado por la situación, la miró y sus ojos verdes penetraron el centro de la joven, que contenía sangre y restos de su semen. Horrorizado y confundido comenzó a mirar hacía todos lados buscando al culpable de aquella monstruosidad. La joven lloraba y se desgarraba de dolor… Edward sintió como la brisa helada volvía a su cuerpo y al sentir su miembro desnudo, desvió su mirada hacía éste, y al notar restos de semen en el, un dolor punzante en su corazón y unas ganas de vomitar espantosas inundaron su cuerpo. Sí. Había violado a una joven._

_Con un gemido desgarrador y temblando de miedo e ira, subió sus pantalones y comenzó a llorar frenéticamente._

_Intentó abrazar a la mujer que lo espantó con sus gritos ahogados. Grito perdón hasta que le ardió la garganta y salió corriendo del espantoso callejón._

_Esa noche no volvió con Charlie. No podría mirar a su viejo a la cara habiendo faltado a su hombría. _

Su vida tenía que cambiar y esa noche fue cuando tomó la decisión que hoy lo llevaba a las puertas del palacio de Madame Hale.

Su amigo Jasper, un joven dos años mayor que Él, rubio, apuesto y sobre todo noble, le había presentado a la señorita Hale.

Rosalie Hale, una mujer de 30 años, adinerada, viuda y con un espíritu dominante y rebelde.

Por las calles más populares de Francia, se comentaban las prácticas sádicas que la hermosa rubia llevaba a cabo con sus amantes.

Las mujeres elevadas de edad discutían entre teorías tontas, que la mujer contaba con libros prohibidos y estudiaba como llevar a cabo las aberraciones sexuales o, que era el mismísimo demonio y traía desde las tinieblas los pecados mayores para dominar el mundo.

Pero Rosalie Hale, solo tomaba las riendas en las relaciones.

Conoció a Edward Cullen gracias a su primo Jasper Hale de 22 años, dueño de un café precioso en la avenida Los Campos Elíseos, libertino por excelencia. Rosalie, que confiaba plenamente en su primo, confesó su ardor por el joven Cullen y quiso comprarlo para ella.

Edward, rió del disparate que su amigo le reproducía. Jamás una mujer dominaría sus sentidos, y no perdería la libertad a la cual estaba tan acostumbrado.

Luego de aquella noche en que su vida, cuerpo y alma dieron un vuelco por el espanto de sus actos, la señorita Hale vino a su memoria.

Ella era una mujer adinerada. Pagaría bien, o al menos, eso le exigiría. Podría buscar algún lugar para instalar al viejo Charlie, que merecía al menos, morir en un hogar. Y sobre todo, se entregaría a una mujer que le enseñara a expiar sus culpas de violador. Se sometería para siempre bajo las garras de esos tallos de rosas que él tanto amó y dañó.

Entregaría su libertad a las mujeres. Las amaría. Aprendería de Madame Hale los dones. Sería un pupilo del convento… un adicto en recuperación… lo que él no sabía, es que encontraría la libertad en la esclavitud.

_Continuará..._

* * *

><p><strong><em>Precioso arlequín infernal, silencioso y feo de verdad, con tu belleza celestial imitas lo malo para criticar esta lectura. <em>**

**_Quédense o Déjenos _****_Sus palabras son fuego en nuestras mentes, nos alimentamos de esperanza y recompensas. _****_Gracias Por Leer de Corazón._**

_Hola soy Gomory, la segunda en el mando de ésta larga y maligna historia. Solo espero que disfruten su lectura con todo su ser. Que se deleiten con esta historia de placer oscuro que les entregamos._

_ Muchas Gracias por leer._

_Gomory_

_Muchas gracias a todos los que leyeron. Esta historia es un desafío enorme y espero sepan comprender que como toda historia, tiene su proceso._

_Se lo dedico a mis amigas, quienes me ayudaron a llegar hasta aquí. Por supuesto a mi mano derecha Gomory, que sin ella, esto no sería posible._

_Y en especial a mi mentora…. Nena, esto es para ti._

_Justine_


	2. Chapter 2

_**La obra y personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer.**_

_**La historia es nuestra.**_

_**Advertencia: Escenas fuertes y lenguaje adulto.**_

_**Bueno nenas… ¡Muchas gracias a todas las que nos leyeron! Sabemos que es difícil procesar quizás, tanta información cruel y devastadora. Pero pronto llegará la venganza de estas almas…. **_

El pasado Oscuro II

Sus ojos se abrieron de manera lenta y cautelosa. Miedo, terror y desesperación eran los sentimientos que invadían su cuerpo.

La claridad matutina iluminaba la habitación indicando que un nuevo día había comenzado.

Intentó alzar la cabeza para observar dónde se encontraba, pero un dolor punzante la obligó a cerrar los ojos nuevamente.

Se quejó en voz alta de aquel malestar en su cabeza que le punzaba las sienes, removiéndose sobre una superficie plana y dura.

Isabella abrió los ojos abruptamente al notar que no era su cama la que acunaba su vigilia.

Se levantó de golpe y el horror se apoderó de ella.

Paredes blancas y escabrosas. Una mesa de metal muy amplia en el centro, con una lámpara que la iluminaba enérgicamente. Una ventana con rejas y la terrible sensación de estar en un hospital, la paralizaron.

Se encontraba sobre una camilla vieja con sus ropas rasgadas.

Su corazón latía apresuradamente. Era consciente de lo que podía llegar a pasarle en aquel espantoso lugar… finalmente los rumores de los que se hablaban en el hogar eran cierto, Jane y Aro secuestraban internos y los sepultaban en el horror. Ella escuchó claramente cuando Jane nombraba "riñón e Isabella"… La niña cayó en la cuenta de que su vida estaba siendo contada por los minutos y un terror inexplicable le brotó en la mirada.

Con muchísimo miedo y desesperación levantó su blusa.

Observó que en la zona de su riñón, un círculo negro con anotaciones estaba plasmado en su piel. Saltó con un gemido horroroso ante la impresión que sintió.

Lágrimas de impotencia comenzaron a caer de sus ojos. El dolor frenético en su cabeza aumentaba al punto de estallar, y un pequeño temblor sacudía su cuerpo.

El silencio era tan imponente, que Isabella, solo oía el desbocado palpitar de su corazón, el cual dolía ante la angustia y el miedo que ese lugar le causaba.

Intentó recordar que había ocurrido la noche anterior, cuando el hombre con cara de siniestro la adentró hacía la tenebrosa casa.

_Una habitación vacía fue quién recibió a los huéspedes. Jane se perdió por una escalera hacía un subsuelo. El hombre que sostenía a Isabella, la soltó y la dejó caer sobre una vieja silla llena de polvo. La niña lloraba silenciosamente mientras pasaba sus manos sobre sus lágrimas, con el fin de que no vean su debilidad ni terror. No quería ser golpeada por débil, e Isabella, había aprendido a los golpes a no llorar en adversidad… Clotilde le enseñó… _

_Los dos hombres salieron dejándola sola en una oscuridad espantosa. Nunca le gustó la oscuridad, pero aprendió que oscuridad era sinónimo de paz en su vida._

_Recordó a Lucy y sus oraciones… a Leah y sus libros prohibidos. Recordó a James y su mirada rebelde. Recordó aquel tomo que dejó escondido bajo su cama… recordó como la niña sobrevivió los infortunios y tomó aire para retirar las últimas lágrimas que ahogaban su interior._

_Se sentó en el suelo, en una esquina sucia. Isabella abrazó sus piernas y apoyó su cabeza en sus rodillas… _Es solo oscuridad… soy fuerte, soy fuerte…_ se repetía incansablemente…_

_Media hora más tarde, una luz blanca cegadora alumbraba la habitación, y el mismo hombre de cabello negro y mirada siniestra se adentró con una furia contenida._

_¿Qué haces en el suelo? – y la tomó del brazo arrastrándola nuevamente a la silla empolvada. _

_Isabella agachó la mirada. Intentó ocultar el terror que sentía y acallar el palpitar de su corazón. Una ansiedad por lo que vendría, le nublaba los sentidos… ¿_Mami?… Estoy contigo mi amor…

_El hombre sacó de su pantalón una bolsa pequeña de cocaína. Malició en voz alta, al notar que no había ni un mueble a su alrededor para poder volcar la droga, por lo que con un rugido nervioso, salió nuevamente de la habitación, no sin antes gritar: ¡TE QUEDAS QUIETA!_

_Las lágrimas volvían a amenazar sus ojos… casi 14 años y la vida se la caía en sus manos… _

_El hombre volvió sosteniendo una mesa chiquita de madera desgastada, que contenía un vaso de agua encima. La posicionó frente a la silla donde se encontraba una estática Isabella y vertió la cocaína. Mezcló la droga con agua y retirando una jeringa que sacó de un bolsillo de su camisa, tiró del embolo y llenó el tubo de aquella sustancia nociva. _

_Isabella miraba con miedo. No conocía ese polvo y le daba terror esa aguja._

_Dame tu brazo – Isabella parpadeó y comenzó a llorar sin poder evitarlo._

_¡Deja de llorar! ¿Acaso es lo único que sabes hacer? ¡Dame tu maldito brazo! – la niña con un temblor maniático, acercó su brazo al hombre que la miraba impaciente._

_Tomó el brazo y luego de localizar la vena con unos golpes leves sobre la piel, presionó haciendo que un grito agudo y lastimoso saliera del interior de Isabella._

_- Ya verás como quedas calladita - El hombre retiró la jeringa, echándola por los aires. Quitó el vaso, haciéndolo estallar contra la pared y lamió perversamente el polvo que quedó sobre la mesa. Una vez limpia, el hombre se sentó en ésta y comenzó a masajear su miembro por encima del pantalón. Isabella estaba con los ojos cerrados aguantando las lágrimas, mientras sensaciones desconocidas comenzaban a aparecer en su cuerpo._

_Abrí los ojos. Quiero que me veas. – Isabella abrió los ojos lentamente… El hombre tenía su erecto miembro en sus manos y lo masajeaba lascivamente. Sintió ganas de vomitar y desvió su mirada. _

_¡MÍRAME!- y rápidamente volvió la vista hacía el horrendo escenario- ¿Te gusta puta? Por que eso es lo que eres. Una puta – y masajeaba cada vez mas rápido su virilidad._

_El hombre cerró los ojos y con un gemido placentero, se liberó de la tensión que contenía en sus manos. Isabella cerró los ojos, no queriendo observar el acto. _

_Lame mi mano puta – La niña abrió los ojos de golpe y el horror disfrazó sus facciones. Lágrimas desesperadas brotaban por su cara. Invocaba cuantos dioses se le cruzaban por la cabeza y hacía una fuerza enorme con sus manos, como si pudiera desaparecer la escena de ésta forma. El hombre se paró y con una de sus manos obligó a la cabeza de la niña hacía sus pecados. Isabella cerró su boca y por acto reflejo, se retiró con sus manos empujando al monstruo que tenía enfrente._

_- ¡MALDITA DESGRACIADA! – y nuevamente fue la oscuridad quien le condenó la paz de su alma. El golpe que recibió en su cabeza, más la droga en su organismo, la llevaron a un profundo sueño oscuro. Donde la paz reinaba y los golpes eran remplazados por palabras dulces de su madre… _Siempre contigo mi amor…

Estaba sumida en los recuerdos de la noche anterior, por lo que no escuchó cuando los mismos hombres, aparecieron por una puerta en la derecha. Isabella se asustó ante la repentina aparición y acomodó su blusa frenéticamente.

Quiso hacerse la dormida para no tener que enfrentar la situación, pero los hombres fueron rápidos. Uno de ellos, el mismo obsceno que se quedó con ella en la noche, la alzó bruscamente y la situó en la mesa de metal que se encontraba en el centro. Isabella entró en una crisis de angustia. La opresión de esclavitud era insoportable. _No eres esclava mi amor, tu eres libre Isabella, fuerte… esclavos aquellos que no sienten sino libertinaje… _

El hombre, aquel que parecía el más joven, encendió la lámpara que iluminaba profundamente el abdomen de la niña. Tomó los tobillos de ésta y los ató cada uno de lado de la mesa. Isabella se removía ansiosa.

- ¡QUIETA! esta vez no te callaré con un golpe - dijo el otro, mientras le ataba las muñecas en forma de cruz. Isabella quedó tendida en la mesa con sus extremidades inmovilizadas.

Vio con horror como los hombres, preparaban pinzas y tijeras frente a ella. El más joven, palpó su brazo derecho incrustando una jeringa. La anestesia total surtió sus efectos quince segundos más tarde. No sentía su cuerpo, se le imposibilitaba hablar, pero sus oídos y sus ojos no padecieron la dosis… _Oh no, no, no…_ antes de cerrar sus ojos e intentar sumirse en la nada, observó como le soltaban las extremidades y la obligaban a acostarse de lado. Isabella cedió sobre su costado derecho.

-Harás una incisión hasta de 12 pulgadas de longitud sobre éste costado – El hombre tocó la piel dibujada de Isabella y señaló al más joven -Justo por debajo de las costillas o por encima de las últimas costillas.

Un estallido brutal resonó en el ambiente.

- ¡ERES UNA IDIOTA!- un estruendo de vajillas romperse, despertó el turbio momento de todos. - ¿Quién crees que eres para desobedecerme? – Más y más objetos rotos - ¿Dónde está? – La voz de Aro sonaba violenta y demente- Habla Jane, o no respondo de mi… ¿Dónde diablos está Isabella?

- ¿Tú eres el ofendido? Me rastreaste como a una criminal y ¿tú eres el ofendido? – una abofeteada en la cara de Aro estremeció la situación – Es un maldito riñón a cambio de una fortuna. ¿Qué tanto con esa insolente Aro?

El hombre con una rabia ciega, se acercó a Jane. La tomó de su cuello y la estampó contra la pared.- ¿Dónde la tienes? -La mujer, luchaba para poder respirar.

- Suél… ta… me – con voz entrecortada, Jane, empujó a su pareja. Lo miró con ojos desafiantes y dolidos. Sí. A pesar de todo, le dolía que se enfrentara a ella por esa mugrosa.

Señor Vulturi – habló primero el hombre mas joven. Con los gritos, dejaron a Isabella sobre la mesa, y fueron a ver que era lo que ocurría entre sus jefes.

Aro se acercó rápidamente hacía el mayor y con una bofetada le gritó: - ¡LLEVAME CON ELLA!

-o-o-o-o-o-

La mansión de Madame Hale se encontraba en el XVIII Distrito de París, principalmente conocido por acoger el distrito de Montmartre. El barrio parisino era uno de los más destacados. La mansión estaba alejada. Ocupaba una manzana entera. Su fachada lujosa y fina, contrastaba con el famoso Theatre des Abbesses, teatro del que, la muy reconocida Madame Hale, era dueña. Edward observada anonadado los brillos de las cosas por la hermosa Montmartre. No muy acostumbrado a frecuentar las zonas más preciosas de su ciudad, el joven, admiraba boquiabierto las finuras y el mármol que decoraban la mansión. Tímidamente, iba a proceder a llamar a la puerta, cuando un hombre de muy buenas proporciones se plantó frente a su cara.

¿En que lo puedo ayudar? – el hombre lo rebajó de arriba abajo_… ¿Acaso se cree que con estas pintas entrará en la mansión?_

Busco a Madame Hale – respondió el joven – Dígale que soy Edward Cullen.

El hombre perplejo iba a renegarse al pedido, pero por un presentimiento casi femenino, accedió a levantar el teléfono que comunicaba la casa con su entrada principal, y marcó.

¿Si Albert? – la voz sensual y destacada de Rosalie resonó en los oídos de su muy pintoresco guardia.

Mi Madame. Disculpe que la moleste. Un joven dice buscarla. Su nombre es Edward Cullen.

La mujer estuvo unos momentos en silencio_…_ _Enfin est venu me__beau bébé…_

- Hágalo pasar Albert. Lo espero en la sala principal. Muchas gracias.- respondió la mujer con la voz contenida.

Albert, completamente sorprendido, se acercó al joven que esperaba en la puerta de la mansión.

El portón vistoso, se abrió y Edward miró a Albert con gesto divertido.

- Con su permiso – y se arrastró a un mundo que desconocía.

Un hermoso jardín lleno de rosas blancas y grandes pinos, le daban la bienvenida. Ingresó por una puerta enorme de madera, que lo esperaba un poco abierta. Edward la abrió y un enorme hall lleno de pinturas de Pablo Picasso, le deslumbraron la vista…

¿Señor Cullen? – una mujer menuda apareció por el costado izquierdo.

Si – y le tendió la mano. La mujer sorprendida por aquel gesto cortes del joven desprolijo y sucio, le devolvió el gesto de manera cortante. – Sígame por favor.

Se adentraron por una escalera de madera fina. Subieron a un ritmo tranquilo. Edward miraba las pinturas preciosas y las extravagantes estatuas que contenía la mansión. Un cuadro de una hermosa Madame Hale se situaba en la cúspide del piso, colmando la atención de todo aquel que pasara por allí.

Ingresaron en una habitación espaciosa. Una mesa impecable con sillones a su alrededor se encontraban en el centro. Un ventanal enorme iluminaba la sala de manera suave y cálida. Un piano blanco y fabuloso estaba en un costado, y una biblioteca imposiblemente titánica colmaba la pared opuesta. Edward mirada anonadado aquel espectáculo cultural.

Tome asiento Señor – y la joven dejó solo en aquel templo al niño que vivía en los suburbios.

El joven paseó por la enorme habitación. Miró la biblioteca con curiosidad. La historia de O, Introducción al BDSM, Diario de una ninfómana, El rapto de la bella durmiente, Diez tomos del Marques de Sade, se repetían en diferentes ediciones. Siguió su curso y tocó con manos delicadas, aquel piano precioso… Acarició suavemente la tapa superior, como si de un objeto de porcelana fina se tratara.

Descaradamente, se sentó frente al instrumento que lo incitaba al erotismo, y con una sutileza casi imperceptible, sus dedos hicieron sinopsis con las teclas.

Un impacto musical feroz resonó en la tranquilidad de la sala.

- No niño – el joven volteó su cabeza hacía la imponente voz- Para tocar el piano deberás aprender. Ven aquí Edward. Siéntate. – Una hermosa Rosalie Hale, vestida con una falda tubo color negra y una blusa fina de un color hueso, se reposaba sobre un sillón. Su melena rubia y brillosa, caía en cascada por uno de sus hombros. Su maquillaje fuerte y sensual y unos tacones de 12 centímetros, miraban al joven que se asustó ante la intimidante voz de la diosa francesa.

Se acercó con paso vacilante y tomó asiento frente a la mujer que lo miraba especulativamente.

Bien Edward… Te escucho… ¿Qué asunto te trae a mi hogar?

El joven intimidado ante semejante mujer, bajó la mirada y comenzó a tocar sus manos en un gesto nervioso. Respiró profundamente y la miró a los ojos penetrantemente.

- Estoy aquí mi Madame, por que quiero ser su servidor.

Oh niño guapo… ¿Mi servidor? – La astuta Hale, levantó una de sus cejas de manera sugestiva.

Madame. Mi vida tomó un rumbo extraño – un nervioso Edward jalaba su cabello maniáticamente – Estoy dispuesto a lo que usted quiera.

Mmmm eso suena interesante mi querido Edward.- se tomó unos segundos para pensar- Dime ¿Sabes exactamente que haces aquí conmigo?

- Si claro – dijo con mirada desafiante – Quieres que complazca todos tus deseos sexuales Madame – y el desgraciado remarcó la última palabra en forma burlona.

- Oh… mi querido Edward. Veo que no tienes idea de lo que haces en mi hogar- Rosalie negó suavemente con su cabeza- Si quiero que complazcas todos mis deseos, pero no de forma impertinente y desafiante. Ese no es el perfil que puedes osar utilizar en mi presencia. Yo mando, tú cedes. Es tan sencillo como eso mi precioso Edward…

Edward enmudeció… _¿Qué pretende?... _

Oh mi beau bébéno te asustes.

No me asusto Madame. No me asusto. Pero…no comprendo a que se refiere. Solo sé que estoy cansado de mi vida, y que quiero cambiar. No quiero más los horrores de la calle. Eso quiero Madame y usted…Usted me puede ayudar.

- ¿Cansado Edward? Tú, mi niño guapo, no sufriste los horrores de la calle. Precioso… tú ingerías alimento, una vez al día, de la cafetería de mi primo Jasper…

Yo lo sé... Tú no sabes lo que es pasar miserias, pasar cosas tremendas. Eres un rebelde Edward. Tus horrores, como los llamas, son pura y exclusivamente consecuencia de tu rebeldía. Y sencillamente, no sabes por que estás acá guapo.- La voz tranquila de Rosalie lo alarmaba. La mujer encendió un cigarro muy fino y prosiguió.

¿Pero sabes? Sé que tienes la necesidad de estar conmigo. Necesitas mi dinero y yo te necesito a ti.

El joven se ruborizó. Madame Hale lo conocía mucho más que él mismo y eso lo atemorizó. Se sintió vulnerable ante la imponente mujer que fumaba de manera delicada y sensual.

Vamos guapo, no seas tímido, habla... ¡Marttinne! - y la mujer impecable que lo llevó hacía allí apareció frente a ambos - Tráigame dos tasas de té mi querida.

Edward intentó decir que él no tomaba esa mierda, pero Madame Hale con una mirada fría lo calló - Yo elijo Edward.

Cinco minutos más tarde Marttinne reposaba sobre la mesa dos tasas de Té. Edward frunció el seño ante la delicada porcelana inglesa que contenía el líquido casi negro.

Bien Edward. ¿Dispuesto a todo?

Si Madame.

Voy a proseguir a informarme mi querido, como serán las cosas a mi lado. Una vez que hayas escuchado lo que tengo para decirte, podrás preguntar tus dudas. Lo tomas o lo dejas. ¿De acuerdo? – y bebió delicadamente un sorbo de té.

Edward asintió mientras intentaba que el contenido no se le volcara encima.

- Primero y principal… Ese atuendo tuyo rebelde y desarreglado, ¡Nunca más! – la voz resonó potente y Edward casi derrama el líquido sobre su camisa del susto.

¿Entendido? En el momento en que arregles un pacto conmigo niño, yo me haré cargo de tu vestuario. Te pondrás lo que se me antoje que te pongas. Estarás siempre arreglado y limpio.

Edward asentía sin llegar a comprender a la bella dama…

¿Sabes algo de lo que busco en mis relaciones Edward?

Madame… como le dije. Que complazca sus deseos sexuales.

Veo que no mi querido, veo que no… - Madame Hale bebió otro sorbo del delicado té- Muy bien Edward. Soy una dominante. No solo en mis deseos sexuales. Si quieres una relación conmigo, me venderás tu vida. Tus pensamientos me pertenecen. Tus deseos son míos. Tu cuerpo es mi territorio y tu voluntad desaparece en el momento en que ingresas al templo de mis placeres… ¿Comprendes?

Un no muy seguro Edward asintió lentamente.

Te mudarás a mi hogar Edward. La relación que deseo tener contigo es una relación 24/7. Concluyo que no tienes idea de que va esto. Así que mi querido, préstame atención- otro cigarro colmó la boca de la mujer, que estaba excitada ante la idea de tenerlo bajo sus pies - El número 24, hace alusión a las horas del día. 24 horas es lo que quiero de ti – Sonrió de manera perversa – El número 7, hace referencia a la cantidad de días que tiene la semana. Así que mi beau bébé quiero tu tiempo completo. Por éste mismo motivo, es que vivirás conmigo. Siempre a mi disposición.

Per…

Shh bébé… - lo cortó Rosalie- ¿Acaso no me escuchas? Preguntas al final querido. Déjame terminar – Edward asintió.

No saldrás de la mansión solo… ¡Jamás! Solo irás conmigo a las fiestas BDSM. – Edward la observó extrañado… _¿Qué mierda es eso?_

- Reitero. Irás conmigo a las fiestas BDSM. Por cierto. Muchas las organizo yo mi querido. Seremos anfitriones – y soltó una carcajada diabólica- Bondage, Disciplina y Dominación, Sumisión y Sadismo, y por último, masoquismo.

Edward creyó que la boca se la caería hacía abajo… _¿Masoquismo? ¿Bondage?..._ Madame Hale, al notar la incredibilidad del hombre, con una mirada reluciente prosiguió su relato.

Dichas prácticas, mi querido Edward, te serán explicadas en su momento. Como te dije anteriormente, tu cuerpo me pertenece sin excepción. Soy dueña de todo lo que a ti te concierne y tendrás que estar dispuesto y entregado a todos mis antojos… ¿Crees poder con eso Edward Cullen?

Si Madame. – las palabras salieron de su boca sin ser pensadas.

Muy bien guapo. Escucho tus preguntas – y se acomodó de manera sensual sobre el sillón.

¿Cómo será mi paga Madame? No me trate usted de impertinente. Sólo que necesito dinero para vivir.

¿Alguna vez trabajaste Edward? Yo sé que no mi querido. Conmigo siempre sincero. Sé que quieres el dinero. Y dinero tendrás. A tu disposición, te daré todos tus antojos. Solo debes pedirlo. ¿Ves? No soy tan mala.

Viviendo con usted no necesitaré nada. Pero tengo una condición importante mi Madame… Mi padre. Charlie sigue viviendo en el callejón junto a mí. Está viejo y enfermo… quiero darle la dignidad que perdió. Quiero un hogar para él.

- No habrá problema con eso mi querido. Puedo comprarle un departamento hermoso cerca de aquí. Tengo muchos, quizás le dé uno de los míos. Pero eso sí, tendrás que buscar la forma de que Charlie no sepa lo nuestro. No por que me moleste u ofenda. No quiero que nadie, y escúchame bien, nadie, disponga de un segundo de tu tiempo, que no sea yo. Es así Edward. Hogar y lujos para ti, hogar y dignidad para tu padre, pero tu voluntad en mis manos.

Edward sintió alivio y odio ante las palabras que la hermosa mujer pronunciaba. No sabía como iba a dejar a su viejo, eran tan dependientes el uno del otro que el sólo hecho de pensar en no verlo, le producía una angustia imposible. Pero su padre merecía un hogar. Merecía reconstruir su vida. Merecía una última oportunidad. Y si el precio era su voluntad en manos de Hale, él no se la quitaría.

Vete Edward. Ve y arregla tus asuntos. Piensa en lo que te conté. Hay mucho más Edward. Pero vamos de a poco. Mañana a primera hora te espero, si así lo deseas. Pero una vez que entres en mi hogar, no habrá vuelta atrás. Serás mío…. ¡Marttinne! – la joven mujer asomó su cabeza por la puerta. – Acompañe al señor Cullen a la salida.

- Edward – y le tendió su mano en un gesto anticuado. Éste le besó el dorso de la mano y se largó.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Isabella intentaba mover su cuerpo, pero la anestesia local había surtido efectos impecables. La joven solo oía los gritos procedentes del piso de arriba. Estaba desesperada. Estos hombres iban a quitarle su riñón y ella no podía hacer más que lamentar haber nacido.

¡LLEVAME CON ELLA! – un fuerte golpe sonó desde arriba - ¡AHORA! – unos pasos rápidos se oyeron de fondo. Aro, violento y desencajado, ingresó a la habitación descubriendo por fin, a una Isabella dormida y a punto de ser operada.

¡Malditos! – se acercó rápidamente a la mesa donde estaba recostada la joven y comenzó a moverla.

Isabella… vamos Isabella, despierta – la joven lo escuchaba claramente, pero por más intentos de hablar, su voz parecía quedarse trabada en algún sector de su boca.

¡ISABELLA! – Aro, fuera de sí, retiró sin piedad la intravenosa que la niña contenía en su brazo. Posó dos de sus dedos en el cuello de la joven, para contar sus latidos… _Esta viva… _

Colocó a la joven la blusa, la cual encontró tirada en el suelo y la alzó en brazos. Salió disparado como una bala a la puerta de aquella casa.

¡Jane! – La mujer, enojada y resentida, apareció junto a los dos hombres – Nos vamos. Y ustedes dos – dijo señalándolos con un gesto en la cabeza – Los quiero en el hogar esta tarde. – y salió apresuradamente del lugar. Isabella se rindió ante el estrés y se sumió en un sueño.

_¿Por qué te fuiste mamá?__- La niña del sueño, acariciaba la imagen de una mujer esbelta, con la melena chocolate y ojos profundos._

_No quise irme Isabella… Dios lo quiso así._

_- Dios no me quiere._

_Estoy__ contigo mi amor. Yo te cuido. Mi amor… te amé desde siempre, te amo y nunca te dejaré. Yo te cuido Isabella. Eres fuerte. – besó la cabellera de la niña que la observaba como se observa una de las maravillas del mundo._

_- ¿Seguirás viniendo a mis sueños?_

_- Siempre que me necesites. _

Despertó más perdida que nunca. Isabella, con mucha sed y un dolor en su cuerpo, observaba el lugar donde se encontraba recostada. Una cama dura, un cuarto de baño enfrente de ella y hacía el costado…

¡Oh Dios mío! – llevó sus manos hacía su cara en un gesto de horror. Estaba inmersa en una especie de calabozo de película. Unas rejas daban el aspecto macabro, el piso de cemento sucio y en ese costado, una joven, Emily, de 16 años, estaba amarrada a unas cuerdas con su cara bañada en llantos.

Isabella, quien había aguantado los pesares, comenzó a llorar frenéticamente, expulsando de su interior, todo el dolor y el miedo contenidos. Los rugidos de padecimiento de ambas jóvenes, colmaban el horrendo lugar. Minutos, quizás horas, fueron los que ambas desahogaban su pesar.

¿Por qué te tienen amarrada? – preguntó Isabella mirando con pena y unas lágrimas castas en su mejilla, a su compañera.

Emily, quien sufría un dolor espeluznante en sus muñecas, ahogó un gemido resignado y miró a la niña que tenía enfrente.

Me negué Isabella – las lágrimas caían por esos ojos hinchados – Me negué y he sido castigada. Me negué y estoy destinada a sufrir - rompió nuevamente en llantos.

No entiendo Emily. No se que pasa en este lugar. ¿Dónde estamos?, ¿Qué es esto?

Estamos en el sótano del hogar Isabella. Jane o Aro, son los que nos traen a este espantoso lugar cuando desobedecemos sus órdenes. Yo no quise Isabella. El señor Newton quiso… quiso… - pero la mueca desgarradora en la cara de la joven, obligó a Isabella a acercarse y abrazarla por la cintura.

Yo estoy contigo Emily. Yo estoy acá. Sea lo que sea que haya pasado, ya pasó.

¡Nooo! Y eso me aterra… No pasó. No pasa. Sigue Isabella. Me tendrán acá bajo drogas hasta que ceda a dejarme profanar con esos libertinos sádicos. Es horroroso. No puedo – lloraba fuerte – No puedo. No soy como los demás. No me creo lo que me prometen. No quiero ser golpeada. No quiero que me penetren. No quiero Isabella. No quiero. ¡QUIERO SER LIBRE! – tosía entre llantos sofocados.

La niña, que pronto tendría 14 años, comprendió que el horror existía. No podía entender, como existían seres tan despiadados. Se preguntaba con todas sus fuerzas, si algún día, toda esta tortura terminaría, tanto para ella como para el resto de los huérfanos.

Esa noche su voz abandonó su cuerpo. Fueron acontecimientos muy firmes y traumáticos y la niña, que de horrores conocía bien, no pudo con tanto. Lloró en un silencio desesperado. Se abrazó a la oscuridad del sótano dejándose guiar por sus sueños de libertad. La paz de la oscuridad, le regalaba una nostalgia casi dulce. Pensaba en James… aquel príncipe que la salvaría. Se aferraba a su imagen para sostenerse en pie en aquella noche de tortura. No quería hablar, solo quería que las voces panicosas de su consciencia se callaran y poder respirar tranquilidad.

La mañana siguiente, Aro se presentó en la celda.

Isabella, vamos – ordenó

Emily, con aspecto desmejorado, ojeras tremendas y un cansancio insoportable, lo miró en busca de piedad.

¿Quieres salir de aquí? Ya sabes lo que tienes que hacer.

Emily gritó con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban. Aro, enfadado ante la rebeldía de aquella mujer, golpeó las costillas de ésta, robándole un gemido devastador. Isabella ocultó la vista y tembló de horror.

No me gustan las mugrosas rebeldes Emily. – Le soltó las muñecas que le dolían de manera profunda y la arrastró hacía la cama que había ocupado Isabella anteriormente.

Te has salvado. Necesito tu lugar para otro mugroso rebelde. ¿Ves Isabella lo que pasa cuando te comportas mal? – la miró levantando una ceja de manera tranquila - Si no quieres ocupar el lugar de ésta desgraciada, más te vale que mantengas tu boca cerrada y acates todas mis órdenes. Me debes favores Isabella, y yo sé cobrarlos muy bien – le acarició la mejilla haciendo que la joven se estremeciera de miedo.

Un año había pasado de aquel episodio, en que la vida de Isabella, cambió. Un año de silencio brutal, rutina mecánica y rigidez facial.  
>Isabella pasaba sus días limpiando el hogar, cocinando en diferentes situaciones y encerrada en su habitación leyendo libros que rescataba.<br>Todos en el hogar, la miraban con pena y horror. Aquella joven insulsa y sin personalidad, había perdido el habla.  
>Jane, por órdenes de Aro, la dejó tranquila. La mujer odiaba a la mugrosa con todo su cuerpo… Aquella protegida, aquella niña tonta y sin sentido, había provocado una pelea feroz y rabiosa con Aro.<p>

Luego del acontecimiento del riñón, la relación de Aro y Jane cambió radicalmente. Aro no perdonaba la falta que Jane tuvo a su palabra. El hombre, quería hacerle entender, que no era un mero capricho el proteger a Isabella. Esa joven insulsa y muda, era un negocio a futuro, una inversión multimillonaria. El señor Newton la tenía en vista. Una virgen en el hogar de la esperanza con personalidad sumisa… Era una oferta que Newton no dejaría pasar. Pagaría cuánta fortuna se le pidiera por aquella flor… Pero sería suya.

James, observó a Isabella durante meses. El día en que la joven cumplió sus catorce años, el astuto hombre, la llenó de hermosas palabras. La invitó a dar una vuelta fuera del orfanato y la besó tiernamente.

_No importa si no quieres hablar conmigo hermosa. Sólo déjame estar contigo - depositando una rosa roja sobre sus manos agregó – Feliz cumpleaños Isabella. _

Isabella, quién callaba en la oscuridad de su paz, comenzaba a sentir sentimientos fuertes ante el caballerismo de su amado. James, quién conocía en profundidad los pesares de Isabella, intentó darle durante todo su silencio, seguridad y tranquilidad. Él la quería suya. Esa muñeca le pertenecía. Moría por probar su piel, por besar sus labios y arrancarle gemidos. Pero Isabella era inocente. No acostumbrados en ese hogar de libertinaje, a procesar la virginidad, Isabella se convirtió en el caso extraño. Con catorce años, continuaba pura e ilesa.

De a poco y estratégicamente, James se ganó el corazón y la confianza de la joven.  
>Seis meses atrás, Isabella se encontraba preparando el desayuno en la cocina. Hacía seis meses que no hablaba una palabra y su cuerpo estaba cada vez más delgado.<br>James se acercó por atrás de la mujer y la hizo saltar de susto.

- Shhh hermosa – acarició sus cabellos – No te haré daño mi vida. Yo te amo Isabella – besó sus manos – Te voy a proteger siempre.

Isabella levantó la vista hacia ese hombre de 17 años que le prometía seguridad. Vio, o quiso ver, en sus ojos sinceridad. Con un largo suspiro, acarició la cara perfecta de James y besó suavemente sus labios.  
>James no cabía de alegría. Ella lo besó. Cayó a sus pies. Por fin tendría lo que tanto había deseado… Isabella finalmente sería suya.<p>

- Gracias – y una voz áspera y silenciosa salió de la boca de la joven. Seis meses en silencio. Seis meses sintiéndose muerta. Seis meses viviendo por inercia, y ése día, Isabella respiró libertad.

Un año del episodio que silenció a Isabella. Seis meses desde que volvió a sentir y en el hogar las cosas no cambiaban. Isabella prosiguió su ritual de silencio. Sólo hablaba con su novio, como él le había ordenado que le diga. Era feliz a su lado. Se besaban por horas. Se permitían sentir adrenalina y fogosidad.

James, moría por pecar el sagrado templo de su mujer, pero ésta, aún no se dejaba avanzar.

Habían llegado a tocarse íntimamente, conteniendo ambos un orgasmo suave e intenso.

Comenzaron a vivir un amor secreto. Por las noches, James se escabullía hacía la habitación de Isabella y juntos, con mucho cuidado, se escapaban unas horas del horrendo hogar. James, sabedor de todos los secretos, conocía muy bien las salidas del lugar. Llevó a Isabella a un callejón y la besó brutalmente.

Habían pasado seis meses. Isabella tenía casi 16 años y James sofocaba sus hormonas de manera lenta y Suave.

- Eres mía ¿lo sabes? – Dijo entre susurros un muy excitado James, mientras besaba el cuello de Isabella – Dime que eres mía Isabella. Necesito escucharlo de tu boca – el callejón estaba oscuro. Isabella tenía los sentidos sensibles. La oscuridad la desafiaba. Un deseo en su interior recorría sus venas y ese hombre en su cuello, le hacía flaquear las piernas.

Soy tuya James. Siempre- y eso fue lo que bastó para que dieran rienda suelta a lo inevitable.

James alzó a Isabella bruscamente, la cual, rodeó la cintura de éste con sus piernas. Los besos se hicieron descontrolados. La respiración se convirtió en jadeos desesperados y un calor gutural arrasaba aquellos cuerpos.

La joven traía puesta una falda y una blusa. James, levantó la falda y buscó fricción con su erecto miembro.  
>Desesperadamente, desabrochó sus pantalones, dejándolos caer al suelo. Isabella gemía incoherencias. El calor la atrapaba, la asfixiaba. Solo quería que esa bomba de sensaciones explotara.<br>James embestía a la chica brutalmente. Solo quería deshacerse de sus bragas y penetrarla de una vez. Pero tenía que guardar la compostura. Tanto tiempo haciendo el papel de samaritano, convenciéndola de su amor, para poder desflorarla, no podría salirle mal.

- Te amo – lamía de manera sensual y lenta la cara de la joven. Ésta, arqueaba su espalda, ofreciendo sus pechos a su presa. James, tomó la ofrenda como un mendigo, y haciendo volar los botones de la blusa, besó, lamió y mordió aquellos pechos que adoraba…

- No aguanto más Isabella – y la depositó no muy suavemente sobre el suelo. La joven se sorprendió ante la impaciencia de su novio, pero continuó meneando la pelvis para darle un mayor acceso.  
>James retiró las bragas del cuerpo de Isabella y adentró su cabeza hacía el centro de sus placeres. La joven no cabía en lo que James le hacía sentir. Un remolino, un volcán, una bomba amenazaba con explotar en su interior. Un sentimiento fuerte, poderoso, devastador que la hacía llorar de placer.<br>Segundos más tarde, Isabella caía rendida bajo un orgasmo poderoso. James, lamía el agua bendita del altar para luego posicionarse en la entrada de aquella virgen que lo deseaba.

Sin medir consecuencias, entró rápido y efusivamente. Isabella gritó con todo el dolor que la invasión de su novio le produjo. Lágrimas de sufrimiento insoportable teñían su mejilla… pero él no paraba. Embistió fuerte, duro y rápido a su antojo. Finalmente, cayó rendido sobre la mujer que lloraba y temblaba presa de sus fuerzas.

- Mía – y la mordió salvajemente.

- o-o-o-

Salió de la mansión aturdido y confundido…. _¿En que me estoy metiendo? _Así y todo, Edward, no podía negar que el sólo hecho de pensar en Madame Hale desnuda para él, le causaba estragos en sus pantalones.  
>Tomó el metro, luego de mendigar unas cuentas monedas para poder pagar el pasaje, y llegó a su callejón.<br>Charlie se encontraba sentado leyendo un diario viejo. Levantó la vista cuando vio a su hijo acercarse.

- ¡Muchacho! – Dijo el viejo con voz ronca – Ven aquí hijo.  
>Edward se acercó a su padre. Agachó su cabeza y éste, depositó un beso paternal sobre su rebelde melena.<p>

- ¿Cómo estás Charlie? – preguntó Edward al notar como su padre escondía una tos profunda y dolorosa.

Bien hijo. Bien. Ya sabes. Solo problemas de la edad. Cuéntame tú ¿Dónde estuviste?

Edward tragó fuerte y comenzó a caminar en círculos.

- Tengo algo que informarte Charlie. Es una buena y una no tan buena noticia. Pero ambas son positivas – sonrió tranquilamente el joven.  
>Charlie sólo lo miraba con cautela… <em>¿En que andas ahora hijo mío?...<em>

Conseguí trabajo – soltó de pronto Edward. Charlie levantó la vista emocionado. Edward le hizo un gesto para que terminara de escuchar su relato.

- Es en Londres. – Los ojos de Charlie se abrieron de golpe – Es realmente una buena paga y me dan una casa para que podamos vivir en Montmartre. Charlie, tu puedes ir ahí mientras yo esté fuera. Ganaré mucho dinero. Podremos salir de éste pozo.

¿En donde trabajarás Edward? Y no te atrevas a mentirme. – Charlie, con una rigidez seria en su rostro, evaluó a su hijo.

- No puedo decirte. No lo aceptarías. Pero créeme. Estaré bien, siempre y cuando, salgas de éste basurero. Te vendrán a buscar y te llevarán a la casa Charlie. No te pongas malo y sé amable. Es nuestra gran oportunidad de triunfar. De tener la dignidad que perdimos.

- Edward hijo – dijo el viejo con una tos que le partía el alma en dos al joven Edward – Prométeme Edward, prométeme que te cuidarás. Prométeme que serás digno.

- Charlie no te despidas de mi – Edward luchaba contra unas traicioneras lágrimas – No te despidas de mi viejo. Yo te prometo. Si. Te lo debo – y le acarició la cara – pero nos vamos a volver a ver, y juntos vamos a triunfar, ¿me oyes? Vamos a triunfar Charlie Cullen.

Un abrazo de minutos, miles de consejos y un "hasta luego" fueron la despedida que tenía a Edward Cullen, caminando melancólicamente por las calles parisinas.  
>Las lágrimas caían lentamente por aquel rostro de adonis que la vida le cedió. Edward, recordaba sus días en aquella profunda libertad.<br>Con una sonrisa débil, recordó cuando conoció a Jasper Hale, aquel día de tormenta en la avenida Los Campos Elíseos, que el frío le colaba los huesos de manera frenética. Jasper, estaba cerrando su cafetería, junto a una preciosa dama, quién iba a ser victima de una noche desenfrenada junto al libertino Hale.  
>Al ver a Edward tiritando de frío, el joven apuesto, no dudó un segundo en meterlo dentro de su café y darle acojo. Desde ese día se hicieron hermanos bohemios.<p>

Con una sonrisa dostoiesvkiana, recordó a María. Aquella mujer que lo llevó a conocer los placeres más extremos de su sexualidad. Quién le entregó el cuerpo y le hizo sentir las vibraciones de un orgasmo. Quién fue la mujer con la que lloró en los días de cansancio y de enfermedad de Charlie. La mujer que le mostró la vida cruel que le tocó vivir.  
>Las calles quedaban atrás. Edward caminaba sin un rumbo cierto mientras se despedía silenciosamente de la libertad que lo crió.<br>Casi sin darse cuenta, terminó sumido en aquel callejón donde su vida, había cambiado para siempre.  
>Se sentó con manos temblorosas sobre un viejo basurero. El olor espantoso le recordaba lo que él había echo con aquella mujer inocente… No podía perdonárselo. Iría con Madame Hale y se entregaría de lleno. Placeres, castigos, lo que sea, con tal es expiar la culpa de su corazón.<br>Lloró largo y tendido. Lloró por Charlie, por la niña a la que le robó la inocencia y lloró por María. Se permitió llorar por él mismo y se juró, en aquel callejón vacío y colmado de recuerdos, amar las garras de la esclavitud.

-o-

La vida al lado de James se puso tensa. Isabella lo amaba de manera profunda y total; pero él cayó en la obsesión salvaje de esclavizarla bajo sus puños. Isabella poco a poco, fue reduciendo sus conversaciones a nulas. La joven, sólo tenía permitido la conversación con su novio.

La relación se basaba en un sexo brutal y salvaje. James enseñó las perversidades más profana a la joven, quién ahora contaba con diecisiete años y una mente sumisa y liberal.

Isabella tenía miedo. El miedo, se había convertido en un aliado de aquella mujer de ojos chocolate que todos miraban sedientos.  
>Aro la observaba cada día más. James golpeaba a Isabella, diciendo que era su culpa que el libertino del director la observara con ojos lascivo. Probablemente era ella quien incitaba a que la vean. Así la tenía. Sumida bajo golpes y sexo demoníaco.<p>

Los negocios en el hogar se fueron convirtiendo tácitamente en un tema tabú. Nadie mencionaba nada, y las desapariciones eran tan escasas que el terror colmaba los pasillos. Algo extraño sucedía, y los que ignoraban los sucesos, eran quiénes más en peligro se encontraban.

James en su control y obsesión, protegía a Isabella ante cualquier intento de entregarla como presa de la voluptuosidad.

Las fiestas de libertinos, seguían funcionando de manera oculta. Isabella no conocía dichas fiestas, ni tampoco era consciente de que su novio, era uno de los hombres más solicitados. James Morris, 21 años y una vida de excesos.

Se encargó de hombres y mujeres. Se entregó a la libertad sexual como un animal libidinal, y junto a cinco mujeres del hogar, que iban de los 15 a los 20 años, eran el cóctel vip de las ofrendas.

Lo hacía por excesivo y profano, pero también lo hacía por ella. Si, aquella mujer hermosa que resplandecía bajo sus caricias. Esa niña que confió en su palabra y se dejó embriagar con los placeres de sus sexos. Esa mujer, que le causaba seguridad de pertenencia. ¿Amarla como mujer? No. James amaba poseerla. Amaba golpearla bajo sus furias. Amaba sus silencios. Amaba su sumisión.

Lunes 12 de septiembre, a un día de cumplir sus dieciocho años, Isabella se encontró con un problema femenino. No pudiendo salir del orfanato por pura voluntad, ideó en mente alguna solución.  
>Fue hacia su habitación a buscar el objeto que utilizaba cuando su período llegaba, pero los envoltorios estaban vacíos. Con un suspiro resignado, Isabella caminó por los pasillos del tercer piso con mucho cuidado y silencio.<p>

La habitación de las jóvenes mayores se encontraba en la otra esquina de la suya. Llegó con pasos silenciosos y golpeó suavemente la puerta. Al no oír sonido, se adentró con un terror invasivo.

Abrió un cajón, que si mal no recordaba, pertenecía a Emily, la mujer que compartió sus días de celda años atrás. Con mucho cuidado, rebuscó entre sus cosas hasta que dio con lo que buscaba. Retiró un envoltorio del paquete y, sigilosamente volvió a cerrar el cajón.

Con una sonrisa de triunfo, caminó hacia la puerta cuando unos pasos y un murmullo potente se hicieron presentes.

Desesperada por que no la encuentren en el sitio equivocado, Isabella, se adentró en el placard que se encontraba frente a una de las camas.

- Y más te vale que no grites – la voz de Aro resonó pausada y maniáticamente. Como si realmente diera la orden, pero saboreara con placer ordenarla.

- Acércate Embry – Embry, 18 años y extremadamente guapo – Desnúdala.

Un gemido de súplica colmó el ambiente. Una gemido femenino, un llanto que reconocía, una súplica que no olvidaba… ¡Emily!  
>El sonido de la ropa rasgarse, producía escalofríos en el cuerpo de Isabella, quién tapaba su boca por miedo de que su respiración delatara su paradero.<p>

Déjame a mi chico – Un grito de horror estremeció a la joven oculta, quién desesperada por intentar ayudar, acercó su mirada en busca de una prueba contundente. Lo que vio le quitó el aliento.

Una desdichada Emily, siendo abusada por los dos hombres diabólicamente. Isabella miró a su amiga a los ojos… _Vamos nena, se fuerte… _ Emily horrorizada y llena de lágrimas rogaba al cielo que la tortura concluyera. Que la muerte le tiña los sentidos. Lo rogaba. No podía, no quería, vivir ni un día mas así.

Minutos más tarde, Embry y Aro depositaban la semilla de su libertinaje sobre la mujer, que no escondía su mueca de asco.

¿Te da asco puta? – y la abofeteó. Emily lloraba y Aro más la golpeaba. Isabella entró en desesperación. Los golpes se pusieron demasiados violentos y la sangre ya colmaba el lugar. Tenía ganas de gritar: NO EMILY, ¡NO TE DEJES VENCER! Pero sabía que era una imprudencia.

Más gritaba Emily, más le pegaban. Los golpes cesaron abruptamente.

Esta muerta – dijo fríamente Aro – Cámbiate, mientras llamo a alguien que venga a limpiar este desastre.

Embry tarareaba una canción como si la escena que tenía delante fuera de lo más común. Se cambió tranquilamente, encendió un cigarrillo y salió de la habitación. Isabella temblaba y se abrazaba a si misma. Lágrimas gruesas y sofocadas caían de sus ojos. El horror y la desesperación abrazaban su cuerpo. Una angustia casi trashumante se apoderó de ella causándole arcadas de desconsuelo.

Necesitaba huir de ahí. Necesitaba a James, contarle lo que había presenciado, que él la acuné en brazos, le haga el amor y le diga que es suya… _Si mi amor, soy tuya…_ que le prometa con palabras crudas, que nadie va a tocarla. Necesitaba a su hombre. Y cerró los ojos a esperar que la espantosa escena pasé.

La puerta de la habitación volvió a abrirse. Isabella parpadeó perpleja cuando vislumbró en la, ahora, iluminada habitación, a su James.

Sonriendo, con una goma de mascar en su boca, hablaba con Embry que ingresó segundos después que él.

¿Se divirtieron? ¡Diablos! Esto es horrendo Embry – y reían de algún chiste que Isabella, no quiso escuchar.

Odio limpiar cadáveres cuando no pude gozar del placer anterior. Deberías hacerlo tú... Emily sí que estaba bien….

Un ruido de bolsa, olor a desinfectante y un apagón de luz, indicaron a Isabella que la habitación estaba despejada.

Corrió hacía su cama y una vez ahí, gritó mordiendo su mano durante unos minutos eternos. El horror nubló sus sentidos y rasguños de desesperación se marcaron en su piel.

James era un monstruo. Todos ahí eran monstruos.

Por una vez en su vida, Isabella, tomó una decisión para su propio bien.

_Voy a huir de este espantoso lugar__… _y comenzó a juntar sus pocas pertenencias.

-o-o-

Después de esa noche, se vio sumergido en las femeninas paredes de la mansión Hale. Edward llegó a sentirse como un adorno más en la sala.

Los años pasaron y su vida cambió de manera abrupta. No contaba con mucho tiempo para reflexionar, pero en los pocos momentos que tenía, se adentraba a preguntarse… ¿que sería de él si alguna vez Madame Hale quisiera abandonarlo? o, ¿si alguna vez fallaba en su sumisión? Edward no cabía vivir con paz sin pagar la culpa de la esclavitud. Dichos pensamientos, no tomaban mucho tiempo en su cabeza, ya que cada cinco horas, Madame Hale, tenía preparada una clase de adiestramiento, los siete días de la semana.

Los años pasaban en una ilusión, como él mismo afirmaba. Verse tomando el té como un caballero inglés del SXIX, ese fetiche antiguo de su Ama que lo invocaba en una escena de algún clásico literario.

Poco a poco, se encontró a si mismo sin poder tomar una decisión sobre su vida. Dependía de Rosalie para vivir. Se fascinaba ante las largas charlas que la mujer le regalaba, en un acto de educarlo, tanto en las prácticas sexuales como en los modales cotidianos.

Los primeros meses a su lado fueron, más bien, un cambio de apariencia. Madame Hale, sacó a relucir una docena de costureros, que tallaron a mano, los trajes que Edward Cullen debería usar frente a su ama.

Por las noches bebían té y Madame obligaba al joven a leer un libro por día. Edward llegó a adquirir un vocabulario cortes y refinado en muy poco tiempo.

El cambio impactó en él de manera positiva. La primera vez que se miró frente a un espejo con ropa lujosa, con su cabello ordenado en un peinado de elegante caballero, y su infaltable pañuelo de seda negra, en su bolsillo de traje, entendió que su vida realmente estaba cambiando. De aquel adolescente hormonal y libertino, rebelde y aventurero, no quedaba nada.

Ya con veintiún año de edad, Edward comprendió el por qué la sumisión lo domaba. Esto, ya no era un servicio sexual como planteó en sus principios. No. Madame Hale era su reina. Su dueña. A ella le pertenecía cada suspiro que él le entregaba, y no había en el mundo cosa que Edward disfrutará más que saber que era el causante de la felicidad de su Madame. La entrega absoluta

Pero aunque luchaba contra todas sus fuerzas, los recuerdos tortuosos de aquella noche de septiembre lo atormentaban. Los gritos y el llanto de aquella dama al que él faltó en respeto, no lo dejaban tranquilo. Ansiaba los azotes de Rosalie. Había aprendido, a través de los libros y de la misma Hale, todas las prácticas que ésta disciplina conllevaba. Miedo y excitación. En aquel entonces, solo un niño, estaba temeroso ante lo desconocido pero excitado ante lo alternativo. Una ambivalencia deliciosa.

Edward Y Rosalie se necesitaban. Ambos sin saberlo, tenían un pasado que los llevaba a ser dependientes el uno del otro.

Finalmente, ya convertido en el hombre que Rosalie Hale aspiró a tener a su lado, se sentó frente al piano, y comenzó a tocar una clásica melodía de Beethoven.

Las cálidas notas, que caían suaves sobre el ambiente, se fueron mezclando en su mente con el recuerdo de aquella primera vez con su Ama…

_Una nota al lado de su tasa de café en el desayuno, indicaba una cita en los aposentos de su ama. Aclaraba que sólo debería llevar puesto una bata de ceda color negro._

_Una vez vestido, de manera cautelosa se acercó a la habitación de su Ama. _

_La puerta estaba abierta de par en par, Edward, ingresó muy despacio para no importunar. Madame Hale se encontraba sentada en un sillón de terciopelo, en un extremo de ésta. _

_- Buenas noches Edward - dijo__ con voz llena de lujuria al notar la prolijidad y el esmero de su chico al vestirse para ella…_ Oh beau bébé….

_- Buenas noches Madame – Respondió un muy respetuoso Edward cerrando la puerta tras de sí. _

_- ¿Sabes por que estás en mi habitación Edward? __- preguntó Rosalie mientras encendía un fino cigarro y lo delineaba con la mirada…_

_- Sí Madame –__ Una voz ronca quedó perdida en la habitación. Edward observaba a la mujer que tenía enfrente. Melena rubia muy bien peinada, corsét de un cuero rojo, una bragas casi imperceptibles de un encaje negro, dejando a la vista la piel blanca y perfecta de su Madame. Unas botas de cuero negra, brillantes y con caña hasta la rodilla, arponaban sus torneadas piernas. Edward jadeó ante la impactante imagen que sus ojos recibían. _

_Rosalie notó__ la mirada de hambre que su esclavo le dedicó. Un fuego demoníaco, la hizo comenzar su juego, como si fuera una bomba de tiempo a punto de estallar de deseo. Intentó controlarse, no podía perder la compostura frente a su sumiso. Apretó sus manos fuertemente sobre el sillón en un gesto de acallar los gemidos que intentaban abandonar su boca. _

_- Como ya lo sabes querido, tú __me perteneces ¿De acuerdo?- Rosalie esperó atenta a la repuesta de Edward. Ella sabía muy bien, que si Edward no había comprendido lo que ella pretendía sobre su sumisión, él no le serviría para alimentar su demoniaco hambre sexual._

_- Si Madame __- _

_- Ahora haz lo que te ordeno – Una voz dominante resonó en la habitación. Rosalie se acomodó en el sillón y prosiguió – Quítate la bata y gatea hasta mí__ con tu rostro mirando al suelo. _

_Edward quedó estático_… ¿gatear? ¿Desnudo?..._ comenzaba a procesar las palabras que Madame Hale recitó._

_La mujer al darse cuenta de que Edward titubeo al realizar la acción que ella le había mandado, con una voz de trueno gritó._

_- ¡Hazlo – Ante el estruendo de las palabras, Edward dio un salto de susto y en el proceso, cayó de rodillas al suelo._

_- T__endrás que hacer lo que te diga Edward. No hagas que me enoje profundamente contigo- Con una mirada profunda y una sonrisa cínica, Madame Hale tomó una fusta color negro de encima de su mesa._

_- Si Madame - Edward habló con voz temblorosa, al ver la fusta en las delicadas manos de su ama_

_._

_- Q__uítate la bata sin levantar la vista – habló nuevamente Madame Hale. Edward estaba titubeando, y no fue ese el trato que habían acordado anteriormente. Debía ser preciso. Desnudarse. Complacerla. La fusta le temblaba en la mano ante la anticipación de marcar sus nalgas por desobediente. _

_Cuando iba a proceder el ritual de castigo, un desnudo Edward se visualizó frente a sus ojos. Lo Contempló__ con ojos llenos de descaro y lujuria. Ver a Edward sumiso y Gloriosamente desnudo a sus pies, era, sin dudas, un poder salvaje de sexualidad que le domaba los sentidos._

_Edward__, por otra parte, sentía su corazón latir desbocadamente. Aunque su pose parecía de derrota, Edward se sentía pleno, contemplando a la depravadora lista para ponerse en acción. _

_- Ven a mi Edward. De rodillas y sin alzar la vista- la voz de Rosalie sonó como si poseyera un encantador timbre suave, que podía hacerse oír incluso en mitad de un huracán. Su voz lo hipnotizaba. Comenzó a arrastrarse por el frío y delicado suelo, concluyendo que ésta experiencia, era la cosa mas erótica y sensual que jamás hubiera hecho. _

_Al llegar a los pies de su Madame, su miembro ya le dolía. Una tremenda erección arrasaba con sus sentidos. __Madame Hale, rozó el pecho torneado de Edward, con la punta de su bota, produciendo que un jadeo erótico despidiera la boca de su esclavo. _

_- Híncate y pon__ tus manos detrás de tu espalda- Edward atinó a levantar la vista - ¡Sin mirarme! - le ordenó Rosalie, quién se puso de pie y de manera lenta y tortuosa, tomó las muñecas de Edward, esposando una a una colmando gemidos incitadores de libertinaje. _

_Edward se sentía entre excitado y asustado. Cada orden que Madame Hale le daba, enviaba una descarga poderosa a su miembro, el cual, le dolía de manera sensual. Casi podía sentir cómo sus músculos se tensaban bajo las suaves caricias que Rosalie le proporcionaba. Tocó sus brazos, con un leve rasguño que lo hizo llevar su cabeza hacía atrás por lo erótico de la situación. Lamió su cuello, arrancando pesados jadeos de su boca. Acarició su abdomen, envolviéndolo en una atracción de encanto. Su cálido aliento le rozaba el lóbulo de la oreja y suaves palabras en francés abandonaban la boca de su Ama… _

_Te levantarás y me esperará__s en la cama- le decretó nuevamente. _

_Edward, vacilando un poco, se levantó desnudo. Lentamente se sentó en la cama y esperó por su ama._

_Casi de manera fantasmal, Rosalie, apareció y esposó sus manos al respaldo de la cama. _

_Edward, se asustó mucho al no saber que era lo que le esperaba. Rosalie, lo miró llena de placer. Lamió su erecto miembro robándole un gemido orgásmico y se alejo. _

_Repitió la acción unas cuatro veces más y un Edward teñido en sudor respiraba con dificultad. _

_La mujer, se sentó a horcajadas sobre el joven que no concebía tanto placeres, y tomó con sus manos, el miembro duro e imponente. Comenzó a frotarlo con una facilidad innata llevándolo a la cima de sus pecados. Con un grito de piedad, derramó su semilla sobre una muy enojada Madame Hale. _

_Muy tranquila sin embargo, Rosalie caminó hacía un costado de la habitación. Edward miraba asustado y expectante. Las muñecas le dolían por la presión de sus nervios. Madame Hale se acerco lentamente a la cama y con una risa macabra dijo:_

_- Ahora vas a ver quien manda acá Cullen. Y sacó a relucir un látigo de susto. _

Continuará….

**Gracias especiales a: **Vampireprincess20 , Lola, Sachita1212, Yessenya , PanquesitoPattz , Luz. C.C , Nora hernandez, Lolisgof , Emi, Suspiroscullen , Tata XOXO, Yoya11 y Lax gabytaxx .

Y a todas las demás que leyeron. Muchas Gracias.

**Precioso arlequín infernal, silencioso y feo de verdad, con tu belleza celestial imitas lo malo para criticar esta lectura.**

**Quédense o Déjenos****Sus palabras son fuego en nuestras mentes, nos alimentamos de esperanza y recompensas.****Gracias Por Leer de Corazón.**


	3. Chapter 3

_**La obra y personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer.**_

_**La historia es nuestra.**_

_**Advertencia: Escenas fuertes y lenguaje adulto.**_

"Nunca, repito, nunca pintaré el crimen bajo otros colores que los del infierno; quiero que se lo vea al desnudo, que se le tema, que se le deteste, y no conozco otra forma de lograrlo que mostrarlo con todo el horror que lo caracteriza." Marques de Sade

**El Reto de las Transiciones**

No tenía muchas pertenencias. Solo encontró su viejo bolso, donde guardó sus libros, un abrigo y el viejo oso de peluche que le habían obsequiado Marco y Beatriz.

Su habitación estaba vacía, situación que le daba ventaja para moverse con tranquilidad.

Pequeñas lágrimas rodaban por su mejilla. La imagen de Emily, sus gritos y su entrega a la muerte la acompañaban en la odisea.

A un día de sus dieciocho años, habiendo pasado años y años sumergida en sus infortunios. A un día de tomar la decisión más importante de su corta vida, Isabella, no cabía en el miedo que le causaba alejarse de aquel monstruoso lugar. Pero el pánico y la impresión de la muerte de Emily, la impactaron de manera rotunda y letal… Era hora de salir de aquel espanto, era hora de buscar una vida, una oportunidad.

No importaba morir en manos de la civilización que desconocía, o morir por necesidades básicas como el alimento.

Isabella, presa de su orgullo y de su dignidad, prefirió las incertidumbres antes de morir en manos de aquellos seres malvados, que mataban por mero placer.

Minutos más tarde, Lucy ingresó en el dormitorio con aspecto cansado y semblante triste.

- ¿Isabella? – preguntó al ver el bolso de la joven sobre su gastado colchón - ¿Que se supone que haces?

Isabella la observó con una mirada decidida. Se acercó a quién, fue de manera silenciosa, su amiga de la infancia. Tomó sus manos y las besó. Lucy la miraba perpleja.

- ¿Qué te pasa? – pero Isabella solo la miraba. Abrazó a su amiga con todas sus fuerzas y lloró un largo rato en los brazos de aquella adolescente perdida.

- Me marcho Lucy. Me marcho de aquí.

- ¡¿Qué? , ¿Cómo Isabella? ¿A dónde te vas? – la joven miraba horrorizada a su amiga, que según sus pensamientos, estaba completamente loca.

- Ven conmigo Lucy. Tú ya tienes diecinueve años. Tú puedes correr conmigo – lágrimas desesperadas brotaban por sus ojos. La angustia era arrasadora. Isabella no concebía sentir tanta opresión en su pecho. Horror, miedo, y esperanzas.

- ¡Estás loca! Siempre supe que estabas loca. Tú y tus libros. Deja de soñar Isabella. Ésta es la realidad que te tocó. Deberías de estar agradecida. – la joven muy enojada, la miraba con rabia y decepción- ¿Te molesta el sexo Isabella? – Se echó a reír de forma cínica – No eres santa. Es sexo por comida, por un techo – la burla se apoderaba de sus ojos- ¿acaso no te revuelcas con James por ahí? ¿No lees ese libro sucio y espantoso?- Isabella empalideció lentamente ante la brusquedad de quién ella pensaba, era su amiga- ¿Te crees que no lo sé?- el odio se apoderaba de los sentidos de Lucy de una manera trágica y vulgar – Siempre con ese libro haciéndote la santa. Me das lástima Isabella. Ve. Corre, morirás sola e infeliz – y con una mirada de desprecio incapaz de reproducir, Lucy salió echa una furia de aquella habitación.

Un jadeo desgarrador se escapó del pecho de Isabella, quién quedó en un estado aturdido y casi febril. En un gesto maniático y brusco, limpió las lágrimas de su pálida cara y tomó su bolso apresuradamente.

Echó un vistazo por la ventana. El cielo nublado y melancólico indicaba la repentina noche. Tomó aire en busca de fuerzas y con un paso cauteloso y decisivo dejó su habitación atrás.

Caminó por el pasillo casi invisiblemente. El hogar estaba en un silencio peligroso. La hora del libertinaje llegó e Isabella sabía a ciencia exacta, que ese silencio significaba sexo y derroche de voluptuosidad.

Se apresuró a bajar las escaleras, pero en el segundo piso quiso desaparecer.

La puerta del estudio de Aro estaba abierta de par en par. Una luz casi diabólica relucía de manera teatral y unos gemidos de lujuria colmaban el espacio.

- Aro… - una voz jovial y extasiada resonó de golpe – Te amo.

Un ruido como si se tratará de un golpe seco la hizo saltar.

- ¿Cómo se te ocurre zorra? – un látigo de cuero negro se dejó ver por la puerta del estudio, y en el aire, veloz y terrorífico, aterrizó en las nalgas de la mujer que gritó con fuerzas desgarradoras.

- ¡Te Amo! – y nuevamente el sonido de estruendo colmó el lugar.

Isabella temió nuevamente estar en el lugar equivocado. De vez en cuando giraba su cabeza para controlar que ninguna persona apareciera del piso de arriba. El miedo y la angustia que le provocaba pensar que quizás no pudiera huir de aquel lugar la tenían al borde de las lágrimas.

Los jadeos voluptuosos se acongojaron en un gutural gemido que obligó a Isabella esconderse tras una cortina color rojo oscura, que tapaba una ventana.

Su ojo derecho le permitía observar como iba la escena, gracias a que el espacio solo estaba iluminado tenuemente.

Lucy, salió del escritorio de Aro con el pelo revoltoso, una mirada triste y la ropa rasgada.

Isabella quedó petrificada. ¿Lucy amaba a Aro? La mirada de su amiga le partía el corazón. Isabella no lloraba en su habitación por las crueles palabras que aquella joven le dijo en forma de reproche, no, Isabella lloraba por la ceguera de su amiga. Lloraba al comprender que Lucy, tenía los días contados.

Lucy caminó con un sollozo lastimoso hacía el piso de arriba. A los pocos minutos, un Aro, con mirada lasciva, se hacía presente en aquel pasillo. Isabella empalideció. Si la encontraba ahí estaba segura que no correría con suerte como tantas veces.

Aro vaciló unos segundos mientras su mirada se posaba fijamente en la ventana, pero para suerte de Isabella, se dirigió al piso de abajo tarareando una vieja canción de los Beatles.

La joven suspiró quedadamente. Sabía exactamente a donde tenía que ir.

Esperó a que los pasos se perdieran y que el silencio macabro se hiciera presente de nuevo.

Ingresó con rapidez al escritorio de Aro. Látigos, sangre, y un olor a libertinaje le dieron la bienvenida. Isabella gimió lastimosamente y prosiguió su odisea.

Se acercó a la biblioteca donde estaban todos los legajos. Luego de rebuscar dio con el suyo. Lo guardó torpemente en su bolso y se acercó a una caja de cerámica que estaba posada en la otra esquina de la enorme biblioteca.

_Esto está mal…_ metió su pequeña mano y sacó unos cuantos billetes. No era una suma inquietante, pero le permitiría sobrevivir unos días, o al menos, ella lo pensaba así debido a lo que James muchas veces le contó.

Casi corrió para salir de aquel escritorio y volvió al pasillo. Tenía que ser muy estratégica. James le había mostrado una salida secreta, por la que juntos se escabullían muchas noches.

La bendita ventana por la que escapaban estaba en el primer piso, en una habitación que servía de archivadora de cosas que no se usan.

Bajó con cuidado y en posición erguida. Tenía mucho miedo de ser descubierta. El bolso que le colgaba por la espalda la delataría.

El primer piso se encontraba casi desolado. Unos cuatros jóvenes estaban echados en unos sillones mientras conversaban. Cuando sintieron la presencia de ella, solo la miraron de arriba a bajo y siguieron en sus asuntos, gesto que Isabella agradeció en su interior. Caminó rápidamente y se metió en el ala derecha del orfanato. Ahí estaba. Una sola puerta y una sola escapatoria.

Los malditos maniáticos, tenían sellado el portón principal y todas las puertas que conectaban el exterior con aquel espantoso hogar. Solo ellos contaban con las llaves y era casi imposible que alguien consiguiera salir de ahí.

James había sido una bendición en estos momentos. Aquel hombre conocía el lugar de manera científica.

- ¡Isabella! – la voz de James le erizó la piel de manera horrorosa – Te estaba buscando – la tomó bruscamente del brazo.

James la penetró con la mirada. Una mirada desconfiada y siniestra. Una mirada que denotaba su ira.

- Isabella… ¿Por qué demonios estás en este lugar? – apretó fuertemente el brazo de la chica.

- James… me lástimas…

- ¡Cállate y contesta!, ¿Qué mierda haces aquí?

- Te buscaba. Te buscaba a ti – mintió rápidamente.

- ¿A si? ¿Me buscabas a mí? – fuertemente la ingresó a la habitación. Cerró la puerta y la arrojó al suelo.

- Vas a aprender a no mentir – y se arrojó a encima de su cuerpo.

* * *

><p>- ¡Edward! – Madame Hale se encontraba en su habitación leyendo un libro clásico.<p>

- Mi madame – un Edward de traje impecable apareció a los pocos segundos frente a la mujer que lo miraba sensualmente.

- Hola querido. Ven, siéntate.

Edward se acercó con la cabeza baja y se sentó frente a la dama.

- Mañana será la fiesta, ¿Recuerdas Edward? Llegó el día.

Si que lo recordaba. No había podido sacarse de la cabeza las palabras y advertencias que Rosalie le dio. La ansiedad lo cegaba, el miedo lo perturbaba y la excitación lo abstraía.

Hacía dos semanas que sus pensamientos eran presos de la expectativa.

- _Lee Edward. Lee para mi – Madame Hale reposaba en un enorme y fino sillón en el precioso jardín de la mansión. Edward tenía en sus manos un libro que le causaba terror. _

_El día estaba soleado, una hermosa brisa parisina bañaba sus rostros. Edward se encontraba sentado a los pies de Rosalie. Usaba una camisa blanca y unos pantalones claros. _

- _Vamos Edward, me impacientas querido .Habíamos quedado en cuando Juliette es llevada por Madame Delbéne a la iglesia – una exasperada Madame habló de manera terminante._

_Edward tragó en seco. No se acostumbraba aún a aquel libro que representaba de manera metafórica las más aberrantes orgías._

_Comenzó a leer… "Esta es una ceremonia de recepción. Admito a Juliette en nuestra sociedad: es preciso que cumpla las formalidades de rigor…_ _La bonita bribona me examinó por todas partes, y, después de cubrirme de besos, se entrelazó entre mis muslos, se frotó contra mí, y ambas nos extasiamos. Flavie fue la siguiente; hizo más tanteos. Después de mil deliciosos preliminares, nos tendimos en sentido inverso, y; con nuestras lenguas cosquilleantes, hicimos brotar torrentes de flujo" Edward levantó la vista excitado. Madame Hale lo miraba relajada._

- _Prosigue Edward… Vamos bébé… _

_Edward asintió y continuó… "Sainte-Elme se acerca, se tiende sobre la cama hace que me siente sobre su cara, y, mientras que su nariz excita el agujero de mi culo, su lengua se sumerge, en mi coño. Doblada encima de ella, puedo acariciarla de la misma manera; lo hago: mis dedos excitan su culo, y cinco eyaculaciones seguidas me prueban que la necesidad de la que hablaba no era ilusoria."_

_Edward leyó y leyó aquella macabra obra. Rosalie apreciaba la literatura, la adoraba, la deleitaba y se dejaba guiar por la voz seductora de su esclavo. Edward se fundió en la lectura de manera casi orgásmica. Se dejó llevar por las palabras de fuego y sexo que allí leía, y motivado por los suspiros leves de su ama, enfatizaba con seducción innata las preciosas ilustraciones de la voluptuosidad plasmada. _

_Cuatro horas más tardes, con dos copas del vino tinto más caro de todo Paris y una excitación promiscua, Rosalie y Edward intercambiaban una mirada cargada de deseo. El crepúsculo teñía el cielo, la brisa fresca daba alivio a los rostros lujuriosos y el libro cerrado marcaba el comienzo de lo nuevo._

- _¿Estás excitado? _

- _Si Madame- contestó el joven con una voz ronca y sedosa. _

- _Tendrás que prestarme atención Edward, tu control me interesa- Edward levantó la vista hacía la mujer- Te hice leer este libro, por que plasma de manera poética lo que pasará próximamente.- el joven se tensó… No comprendía lo que su ama quería decirle._

- _No te alarmes querido – Madame Hale comenzó a pasar suavemente sus pequeñas manos sobre sus pechos – Dentro de unas semanas daré una fiesta. Será aquí, en la mansión. Figuras que ni te imaginas asistirán. Será una especie de ceremonia de iniciación para ti- desprendió su blusa ágilmente- . Necesito y deseo, que estés preparado para lo que verás y te dejarás hacer. Yo te protegeré, claro está, pero quizás no solo tengas que satisfacerme a mi, querido mío, me gusta el desenfreno y quiero que juegues conmigo – un jadeo suave y erótico se desprendió de la boca de Rosalie. _

_Edward la observaba perplejo. Aquella mujer, aquella dama que le prometía desenfrenos y calidez._

- _¿Sigues dispuesto a todo Edward? _

- _Si Madame. _

- _Bien mi bebé .Ahora ven aquí y termina lo que empecé. Dame placer. _

_Y como un obediente sumiso, lentamente, se posó sobre su dama y comenzó a lamer la piel expuesta que ésta le ofrecía. _

_Esa noche durmió con un terrible dolor en su miembro. Madame Hale procuraba presentar en sociedad a un sumiso echo y derecho, por lo que estaba poniendo a pruebas límites el autocontrol de su hombre._

- Bien Edward… ¿Recuerdas o no? – La joven dama lo observaba relajadamente.

- Si mi Madame, lo recuerdo muy bien.

- La fiesta será mañana en la noche. Ésta tarde, vendrá mi gente a prepararte. Espero que accedas a todo Edward. Tu vestimenta cambiará. Estarás sometido mi bebé… sometido a mí y a quién se me antoje – la muy astuta mujer, le levantó una ceja de manera sexy - ¿Estas de acuerdo?

- Si Madame, como usted diga.

- Ahora ve a descansar. A la una te quiero vestido con tu traje negro en el salón principal. Almorzaremos y luego pasaremos al cuarto de juego.

Edward asintió y se retiró lentamente. Desde hacía dos semanas, todos los días, luego de un abundante almuerzo, Madame Hale lo sometía en aquel cuarto en el que la voluptuosidad reinaba. Edward disfrutaba de sobremanera todo lo que su ama le regalaba. Si. Le regalaba, para él, todo esto, era un regalo, un premio, una manera de servir, de expiar ese pesar que lo acompañaba.

Cinco años habían pasado desde el día en que piso la mansión Hale, cinco años del peor pecado de su vida. Cinco años que no veía a su viejo_… Como te extraño Charlie… _

Charlie Cullen, perdido en los lujos de su hogar, no hacía más que beber y lamentar sus horas. El dinero le sobraba, su salud había mejorado gracias a los médicos que lo asistieron. Charlie no comprendía ni quería comprender de donde su hijo había sacado tanto dinero para mantenerlo como a un señor rico.

Lo extrañaba de sobremanera. Lloraba largas y tendidas horas en el piso, borracho e inconsciente. Extrañaba a su mujer, a quién muchas veces, creía ver sentada a su lado.

* * *

><p>Unas cuerdas gruesas le sostenían las muñecas. Isabella lloraba silenciosamente. Sabía a ciencia exacta que gritar empeoraría las cosas.<p>

James la penetraba duramente. La golpeaba, le decía palabras horrorosas, la besaba y la volvía a golpear.

- ¿No te gusta puta? – Le mordió fuertemente los pechos – Eres una puta, ¡una puta mentirosa!

James continuaba con su danza malvada. La cara de horror de Isabella lo incitaba a la destrucción. La odiaba con todas sus fuerzas. ¿Mentirle a él? Aprendería a seguir sus órdenes. Esa mujer le pertenecía y quería ser dueño de sus planes y pensamientos… ¿Mentiras? Y sin vacilar estampó un puño fuerte y duro en la nariz de la joven.

La sangre corría convirtiendo la escena en una macabra obra sádica.

Isabella imploraba que el hombre terminara.

- ¡Abre tus piernas! – gritó con voz ronca – No te resistas, por que es peor.

Pero por más que su consciencia le gritaba que no se resistiera, Isabella no podía con el horror que la escena le causaba. Se encontraba atada y la imagen de Emily se hacía presente en forma fantasmal.

James al notar la resistencia, retiró de forma brusca su miembro del interior de la joven. La miró de forma desquiciante y comenzó a acariciar su virilidad a un ritmo frenético encima de Isabella.

- Te voy a marcar. Eres mía, ¡mía!

Las heridas le ardían. La sangre caía de sus labios sin cesar. Sus brazos arañados y sujetados padecían calambres fuertes y las lágrimas en sus ojos le producían una ceguera aguada.

James explotó en un orgasmo arrasador y vertió la semilla lúgubre en el rostro y en los pecho de Isabella.

- ¡No pongas cara de asco puta! – pateó sin piedad las costillas de la joven que lloraba silenciosamente. – Tú te buscas esto Isabella, tú y tus putas mentiras.

James se sentó a horcajadas sobre la joven y comenzó a acariciarle la mejilla.

- ¿Por qué haces las cosas más difíciles? No tienes permitido rondar por el hogar… ¿Por qué diablos no me haces caso? No quiero ser rudo contigo pero me obligas Isabella. Tu rebeldía hacia mi me obliga a castigarte.

James se levantó y comenzó a desatar las cuerdas que tenían apresadas las muñecas de Isabella.

- Voy a follar tu culo Isabella. Vas a ser mía de todas las maneras.

Las palabras sonaron como alfileres en los pies. Isabella se encogió junto a un gemido de piedad. El dolor en su cuerpo era tal, que el simple movimiento de sus dedos le estremecían el alma de dolor.

James terminó de liberarle las muñecas y se alejó. Le dio la espalda en un gesto de desprecio y rebuscó entre la mugre del lugar, sus jeans. Del bolsillo sacó un paquete de cigarrillos y lo encendió. Se acercó a una vieja biblioteca y se entretuvo husmeando los pequeños objetos que había.

Isabella tomó aire y con un impulso casi instintivo, tomó un jarrón pesado y sucio de una mesa que se encontraba a escasos centímetros de donde ella estaba reposada, y con una furia casi titánica, se levantó de golpe y corrió con un sonido grotesco hacía James.

James volteó rápidamente pero no alcanzó a defenderse cuando la cerámica dura y fría chocó contra su cabeza, causándole un brutal desmayo.

James cayó con una mirada de horror al suelo causando un estruendo. Isabella, rápidamente buscó su ropa, pero todo estaba roto y rasgado.

Encontró la camisa y los boxers de James en el suelo y se vistió apresuradamente.

Juntó su bolso y con violencia abrió la ventana. La brisa de la noche le dio ánimos y sin dudar, cruzó las barreras de la libertad.

Comenzó a correr con una velocidad casi imposible. Corrió y corrió, minutos, quizás horas, los pies le dolían y sangraban. No tenía idea de donde estaba.

Las luces de la calle alumbraban la desolada noche. Isabella frenó con la respiración agitada en una esquina muy pulcra. Se acercó cansadamente a un cartel que indicaba el nombre de la calle "Avenida los campos Eliseos".

Nunca en su vida había caminado más que dos cuadras a la redonda del orfanato junto a James. No sabía a donde ir pero el miedo a la incertidumbre despertaba en ella una leve sonrisa… si, Isabella se sentía libre.

Se sentó en el suelo y comenzó a tramar un plan. No quería quedarse en la calle desolada, le aterraba la idea de que la encontraran.

Se levantó decidida y comenzó a caminar nuevamente. Un coche con un cartel que indicaba ser un taxi pasó lentamente por la calle. Isabella levantó su mano en un instinto para que el auto frenara.

El taxista miró raro a la joven y fue ahí cuando se dio cuenta de su atuendo. Estaba prácticamente desnuda.

- Me robaron – fue lo primero que dijo Isabella al ingresar al coche.

- ¿Se encuentra bien señorita? – un señor con pelo blanco, de unos cincuenta años miraba aterrado a la niña que estaba teñida en sangre.

- Si señor. Por favor, ¿podría usted llevarme a un hotel? No tengo mucho dinero.

- ¿No quiere que la lleve a un hospital? No se preocupe por el dinero, no le voy a cobrar el viaje.

- ¡No, no! – se apresuró a decir – No es necesario. Realmente estoy bien. Solo necesito un hotel donde poder descansar.

El chofer no discutió más y comenzó a andar. Isabella observaba feliz las calles. Las tiendas iluminadas, los carteles enormes, las casas lujosas, todo, todo era una obra de arte para ella.

En la parte de atrás de la colina Montmartre, se encontraba el hotel donde la llevó el chofer.

- Señorita, aquí podrá descansar y el albergue no le hará gastar mucho dinero. Igualmente, por favor acépteme la ayuda- El amable señor, tendió en la mano de Isabella un fajo de dinero – No es mucho, pero la ayudará.

- No, no, no. De ninguna manera. Yo tengo dinero.

- Acepta o te cobro el viaje de manera imposible – el astuto hombre le levantó una ceja.

Isabella gruñó derrotada. Tomó el fajo de dinero de muy mala gana, le dedicó una sonrisa dulce y amable, la cual el hombre respondió con un gesto de cabeza, y se bajó del coche.

El cartel indicaba el nombre del albergue "Le Montclair Montmartre", era rojo y pequeño. El hotel parecía más un local de comida rápida que un lugar para descansar. Isabella agradeció internamente eso. Su aspecto mataría del susto a cualquier señor elegante.  
>Ingresó cautelosa y el hall de entrada estaba vacío. Unos segundos después una mujer de no más de 40 años apareció y ahogó un grito.<p>

- ¡Oh dios mío!

- Señora no se asuste. Vine a visitar Paris y me han robado, pero estoy bien. – dijo de manera apresurada Isabella ante el perplejo rostro de la mujer que tenía enfrente.

- Oh niña… ¿segura que te encuentras bien? – la mujer con una confianza casi inconsciente la tomó de las manos y le hizo una caricia que estremeció el alma de Isabella.

- Si, solo necesito descansar. Gracias.- una sonrisa sincera se escapó de sus labios.

- Soy Martha – le tendió la mano.

- Isabella, mucho gusto – contestó de forma graciosa.

-Bien Isabella, toma la llave de la habitación 24, se encuentra en el piso dos – la mujer quién caminó tras el escritorio antiguo, le tendió la llave.

– Vamos, te acompaño.

Caminaron juntas por las escaleras. El hotel era antiguo pero muy limpio. Llegaron a la puerta que indicaba en números de madera el 24 y la mujer se frenó.

- Isabella… no te me ofendas niña ¿tienes ropa?

Fue en ese momento en el que se puso a pensar que sólo contaba con una campera. Su cara se tornó de un rojo furioso y la mujer sonrió cálidamente.

- Tengo una hija – Martha sonrió dulcemente – Aguárdame un minuto Isabella, voy por una nuda de ropa para ti.

Iba negarse de manera rotunda, pero su lado racional le frenó el impulso. Necesitaba ayuda y debía aprender a recibirla sin chistar. Quizás tras las frías paredes de hogar de la esperanza, la calidez humana realmente existía. Martha caminó apresuradamente perdiéndose de la vista de la joven. Isabella vaciló en que hacer, por lo que se sentó apoyando su espalda en la puerta de la habitación.  
>Un sentimiento de paz la invadía. Unas ganas locas de salir y conocer aquella ciudad que prometía la extasiaba y la remota posibilidad de una nueva vida la tenía ávida.<p>

* * *

><p>Almorzaron en un cómodo silencio cargado de anticipación sexual. Así eran sus almuerzos, a la expectativa de lo que vendría luego de deleitar juntos lo más sabrosos manjares de la mansión. Al finalizar, de forma mecánica, Edward se retiró a su habitación a prepararse para asistir al cuarto de juegos, como Madame Hale le llamaba a la habitación donde los nombres sobraban y ambos se entregaban a la pasión libertina que amaban.<p>

Luego de una ducha rápida y usando solo una bata negra de seda, Edward se dirigió a la habitación que se encontraba en el último piso de la mansión. En la puerta, se puso de rodillas con sus manos en la espalda y la cabeza gacha, y esperó con gran fervor a que el juego comenzara.

Rosalie mientras se acercaba con sus botas altas y su traje de látex negro que dejaba al descubierto aquel templo pecaminoso que Edward adoraba, observó la figura de su sumiso y la anticipación le tiñó los sentidos de manera sensual y absoluta.

- Te ves lindo querido – Dijo mientras pasaba sobre su cuerpo y abría la puerta de par en par. En un reflejo hipnótico en las botas de su ama, Edward observó una cálida luz roja que anticipaba furia. Se estremeció de excitación. -Hoy será el día en que aprenderás a controlar tus impulsos sexuales - habló con un tono de voz que desprendía lujuria, mientras caminaba de manera lenta al interior de la habitación.

- Gatea hasta el centro de la habitación Edward- le ordenó.

Edward comenzó a gatear bajo la orden de su mujer de manera lenta y cautelosa. Llegó al centro de la habitación y continuó con su pose sumisa.

Madame Hale lo observó casi con deleite y cerró la puerta de manera firme. Caminó en dirección a una alargada mesa de madera rústica que contenía en su superficie una serie de elementos sádicos, como látigos, fustas y paletas. Rosalie observó los implementos con ardor, pero no tomó ninguno de ellos. Hoy era un día clave para aquella mujer que tenía pensando presentar a su sumiso en su sociedad.

- Hoy practicaré unas técnicas con tu hermoso cuerpo- se encontró a ella misma mordiendo su labio inferior y luego de una sonrisa oscura añadió - Una de mis actividades favoritas - su tono de voz desbordaba perversidad. Tomó un collar de cuero que estaba conectado a dos largas cadenas plateadas que llegaban a conectarse a un par de muñequeras con hebillas.

- Me beau bébé tendrás que someterte a mi propio placer. No quiero tu satisfacción, no la deseo – hablaba con una sexualidad devastadora. Se acercó a Edward, quién ya estaba sumido en un mar de sensaciones de placer demoníacas.

- Tu placer será condenado a dolor si no acatas mis ordenes- dijo mientras despojaba a Edward de su bata de seda negra con furia lujuriosa.

- Tus manos al frente- ordenó Madame Hale mientras le instalaba el collar y luego procedía a esclavizar, con los grilletes de cuero, las dos muñecas. Edward intentaba comprender lo que su ama le decía. Sabía que estaba poniendo a prueba su control sexual, y él estaba dispuesto a obedecer todos sus antojos. Recibió gustoso los grilletes cuando Rosalie los ajustó con furia pegando el cuero a sus muñecas.

- Levántate mi hermoso trofeo griego- sonrió- Y recuéstate boca arriba en el centro de aquel lecho- ordenó Madame Hale con voz profunda, mientras apuntaba con su dedo índice la gran cama de cuatro pilares, que se encontraba en el fondo de la habitación.

Edward, con la dificultad de sentir su cuerpo tembloroso y su pene palpitar de deseo, se puso de pie caminando rápidamente a la gran cama. Se acostó de inmediato como su ama le ordenó y se permitió perderse en la sensación de la seda fina de las sabanas al abrazar su espalda. Era una sensación gloriosa, pero aquel momento de disguste, fue interrumpido por el cuerpo casi escultural de Rosalie, que se situó a horcajadas sobre él. Edward casi tiene un orgasmo al sentir el centro caliente y hambriento de Madame Hale sobre su miembro ya despierto.

Rosalie, jadeó internamente al notar la erección casi gloriosa de Edward, pero su personalidad dominante no se hizo esperar. Tomó con una furia una mata de hembras del cabello cobrizo de su sumiso, jalándolo con mucha fuerza mientras que con otra mano, le proporcionó una cachetada que resonó por toda la habitación.

- Edward, ¡no te permito!- su voz causaba miedo - Controla tu pene querido, si no quieres que lo someta a un dolor permanente por desobedecerme ¿me has entendido?- preguntó mirando con su chispeantes ojos azules a Edward, quien la miraba con dolor y deseo, ya que el golpe consumía su rostro, pero la fricción que le estaba dando a su pene lo llevaba a un límite de estruendo.

Con voz ronca en deseo, le respondió a su ama, quién estaba atenta a cada movimiento que él daba.

- Si mi señora.

- Buen chico- dijo antes de besarlo con violencia para luego alejarse de él, dejándolo sumido en un éxtasis de depravación y anticipación sexual.

- Bien mi querido bébé. Ahora prepárate para ser sometido al dolor que te dará sabiduría para lo que te espera mañana en nuestra gran fiesta.

Rosalie se levantó de encima de su sumiso y fue hacía la mesa y tomó cuatro pinzas metálicas de tortura, una vela color rojo, su encendedor eléctrico para encenderla, y por ultimo, un collar de silencio, quien traía una bola metálica en el centro.

Edward la miraba de reojo mientras Rosalie se acercaba como una gata en caza.

- Las reglas son simples querido. Si yo no te ordeno que te corras, tu no lo harás y punto. Pero si tu instinto gana la batalla de derramarte, créeme, el dolor que te haré sentir no será nada comparado con lo que vamos a probar ahora ¿entiendes? - habló Madame Hale mientras dejaba en una mesita de metal que estaba junto a la cama, todos los implementos que había cogido para someter a Edward.

Edward asintió levemente.

-Abre tus piernas – ordenó acercándose a él. Edward obedeció velozmente.

- Muy bien- Rosalie con sus manos comenzó a acariciar de arriba a abajo la piel expuesta de Edward.

- Estas hirviendo. Casi haces que mis manos se vuelvan cenizas al tocar tu cremosa piel- dijo Madame Hale mientras llegaba al miembro de éste y lo tomó acariciándolo lentamente con una de sus manos, mientras que la que le quedaba libre, se escabulló a sus testículos rozándolos tortuosamente.

Edward comenzó a sentir un lento y sutil placer en sus genitales. Gimió ruidosamente y retorció sus manos esclavizadas

- No, no, no, mi querido Edward. Cuidado con tu boca. La quiero en silencio. Si gimes nuevamente azotaré tu pene por impertinente.

- Si… mi señora – dijo con dificultad al sentir el bombeo suave que le estaban proporcionando las manos de su ama.

-Bien, ahora quédate muy tranquilo. Si te mueves, solo harás que tu pene tenga placer y eso, claramente, es lo que quiero que controles - dijo mientras dejaba de acariciar el miembro de Edward, tomando enseguida de la mesa metálica, el collar silenciador y las cuatro pinzas metálicas de tortura.

- Levanta tu cabeza – ordenó.

Edward con dificultad levantó la cabeza observándola expectante. Rosalie colocó el collar, tapando su boca por una bola metálica.

- Si, así es – Madame Hale rebozaba excitación - ¿Vez que no es difícil obedecerme?

Sujetó el collar a la boca de Edward y luego lo obligó a depositar su cabeza de vuelta al colchón.

-Oh mi querido, no sabes lo hermoso que es verte tan indefenso y dispuesto para mi – dijo Rosalie mientras volvía a ponerse a horcajadas de Edward, causando que su centro nuevamente rozará el pene de Edward, quien saltó palpitando de excitación.

- Ahora Edward aprenderás a controlar ese animal que tienes por miembro ¿me has entendido?- Edward asintió.

Madame Hale, comenzó a lamer, chupar, morder y besar cada rincón del cuerpo desnudo que tenía sumido bajo su cuerpo.

Edward comenzó a sentir como una fiebre abrasadora consumía lenta y dolorosamente su cuerpo. Sentía como si fuera a explotar en mil pedazos, el placer perverso lo volvía loco. Empezó a apreciar como todo su placer se acumulaba en sus testículos contrayéndose dolorosamente.

Pero antes que Edward se corriera como un chiquillo precoz de quince años, Madame Hale notó con furia como sus ordenes no era llevadas a cabo.

Abruptamente paró de besar, lamer, chupar y morder la piel de su sumiso, tomando con rapidez las cuatro pinzas. Tomó uno de los dos testículos de Edward. Estiró su piel, como una cinta elástica, y luego instaló con furia una de las pinzas.

- ¿No vez querido? Tus jodidas bolas parecen explotar, sin que yo se te diera mi consentimiento, y eso querido mío, esta realmente mal - habló mientras instalaba otra pinza en su otro testículo.

Edward se desesperó ante el espantoso dolor que esas pinzas le proporcionaban. Forcejeó casi fantasmalmente para liberarse de la tortura. Miraba suplicante los ojos de su ama rogando interiormente que esa mujer sádica, tuviera piedad por él. Cuando la vio dejar sus testículos con pinzas, pero en paz, respiró aliviado. Él podía acostumbrarse a ese dolor, pero lo que no esperaba, era que ella no se detuviera. Tomó las dos pinzas restantes instalándolas con una rapidez de experta en cada uno de los pezones de un Edward dolorido.

- Esto mi querido, es entregarse al placer de alguien mas. Se que en estos momentos tus testículos y pezones te duelen como el demonio, pero mi querido bébé, no te das una idea de lo excitada que me siento al ver como te retuerces de dolor por desobediente – con una sonrisa cínica, comenzó a sobar de arriba a abajo el pecho desnudo de Edward.

- Es una prueba de que tu lujuria es más fuerte que tu voluntad querido mío. Si tan solo hubieras controlado tus impulsos de placer, en estos momentos no tendrías esas pinzas puesta y estarías follando mi culo como un maldito animal, pero… como no me obedeciste querido… - y comenzó a reír llena de placer voluptuoso.

- No puedo permitir que mañana en nuestra fiesta, tu pene me desobedezca y me deje frente a todas mis amistades como si no te hubiera instruido bien.

Madame Hale tomó de la mesa metálica, una vela color rojo y un encendedor eléctrico.

Edward abrió los ojos horrorizado.

-Supongo que has entendido con claridad mis palabras- le regaló una sonrisa tierna- Volveré a someterte a prueba, pero escúchame bien Edward. Si noto algún indicio de que tu pene siente placer sin que yo te lo haya permitido, te advierto que la cera de esta vela- dijo mientras le mostraba la vela y el chispero - estará exactamente en tu miembro ¿me entiendes? – preguntó.

Edward en un jadeo monstruoso, asintió frenéticamente.

- Muy bien. Espero que no me decepciones- dijo mientras comenzaba con violencia demoníaca a rozar su centro en el pene de Edward, quién con dificultad jadeaba y apretaba sus puños con fuerzas para controlar su cuerpo.

Edward no quería decepcionar a Rosalie. Él le debía mucho, casi su vida entera. Con una fuerza mental que ni él concebía tener, llevó su mente a la concentración extrema del por qué Edward Cullen, 22 años, se encontraba sometido bajo las perversiones de la mujer más deseada de la aristocracia parisina.

Y la realidad golpeó duro sus sentidos. El placer que Madame Hale se estaba dando a sí misma con su miembro ya no causaba efecto.

La cara de aquella joven, su llanto desgarrador, sus pequeñas manitos intentando zafarse de su fuerza monstruosa, su miedo, su ropa rasgada y la brisa helada parisina abrazando su miembro erecto, le recordaron, que su lugar en el mundo, era complacer a la mujer que tenía encima de él. Que no existiría jamás dolor alguno, para aplacar las súplicas que la joven suspiraba en aquel callejón años atrás…

Y así fue como Edward resistió sometido a la tortura demoníaca. Rosalie, vibrante y excitada por el logro de su hombre, tomó con delicadeza el miembro de éste y comenzó a masajearlo. Edward estaba en alerta, pero Madame Hale, con un beso casi tierno le susurró – Relájate precioso. Te quiero duro. ¡AHORA! – y su mano no tuvo piedad en ejercer una velocidad casi imposible.

Edward comenzó a retorcerse en goce y sin miramientos ni espera, Rosalie se posicionó e ingresó el miembro, ahora duro, de Edward en su centro con un gemido ronco y gutural.

Ambos aullaron de placer ante la escena plasmada.

-¿Vez lo fácil que era bebé?- Madame Hale cabalgaba lentamente sintiendo como Edward se iba poniendo cada vez más duro en su interior.

- Haz pasado la prueba y estoy muy orgullosa de ti- Rosalie habló con dificultad y por la furia y la excitación que sentía, comenzó a moverse casi con violencia sobre un Edward que se retorcía en dolor, placer y gemidos roncos.

- Eres tan bueno aprendiendo- su tono de voz destilaba lujuria.

-¡Mierda! Te sientes tan bien dentro de mí que… ¡Mierda!- Rosalie se movía tan frenéticamente que Edward creía que iba a salir volando.

Estaba poseída por la lujuria que la estremecía. Su sadismo a flor de piel y ese hambre voraz que sentía por aquel parisino de cabello rebelde, la llevaba a respirar un libertinaje que añoraba y deseaba. Tomó la vela de la mesita mientras se mecía arriba y abajo sobre Edward, la encendió y derramó tres gotitas de cera de ésta sobre el pecho desnudo de su sumiso.

Edward sintió el calor de la cera y la combinación dolor-placer lo llevaba al desenfreno absoluto.

Rosalie gemía alto – Me encanta ver como gozas el dolor con el placer – la danza de sus cuerpos era desbocada y ansiosa. Cada tanto, Madame Hale, dejaba caer cera sobre el vientre del joven que suspiraba por más.

Deseo

Ardor

Necesidad

Y una fuerza volcánica arrasaba con el cuerpo de Madame Hale que no concebía tanto placer. Su vientre se contraía cada vez más y más. Un esfuerzo brutal mantenía a Edward esperando a que su ama le regalara los destellos de su excitación, para luego acompañarla en el brutal altar que tanto amaban.

Rosalie finalmente concluyó con el juego de la vela y continuó con el vaivén mientras liberaba a Edward de su collar de silencio y de las cuatro pinzas de tortura.

Cuando por fin Edward se rindió al placer absoluto sin ningún dejo de dolor, Madame Hale, apretó con todas sus fuerzas el miembro de éste en su centro, explotando en un inaudito orgasmo alejándose rápidamente del joven que casi lloraba por la liberación de su sexo.

Rosalie lo miró aún con su orgasmo a flor de piel, y trepó como una gata, a la cara de su presa.

- Bebe mi orgasmo – habló casi en un susurro - Este es tu regalo. Has pasado la prueba… ahora ¡chupa fuerte!

Edward comenzó a succionar, lamer y besar, cada parte del centro de su ama sintiendo como su miembro palpitaba de necesitad.

Segundos, minutos, horas… pasó lamiendo el templo de todos sus pecados con la ansiedad de un drogadicto ante su droga.

De golpe y sin aviso, Rosalie, se retiró de la boca ansiosa de Edward observándolo directamente a esos ojos esmeraldas que la miraban con hambre infinita. Se acercó y lo besó con un deseo imposible.

- Estoy muy orgullosa de ti Edward .Hoy has demostrado que eres mas fuerte de lo que creía- dijo, antes de besar su mejilla fugazmente y rodar a un lado de Edward en la cama - Ahora tienes que entender querido, que mañana en la fiesta te espera esto… - dijo acariciando su pecho con ternura - O peores cosas, tanto de mí como de las personas que yo disponga ¿me has entendido?

- Sí, mi señora.

- Buen chico. En una hora exactamente vendrán unas personas de mi total confianza a prepararte para mañana en la noche. Te quiero duchado y preparado en tu habitación ¿de acuerdo?

- Como ustedes diga mi señora.

- Bien- Rosalie le dedicó una mirada tierna - Ahora ve a prepararte. Aún quedan muchas cosas que aprender.

- Con su permiso – Rosalie asintió y Edward se arrodilló en el suelo con la cabeza gacha y comenzó a deslizarse hacía la puerta de salida.

-Edward- la voz de Madame Hale retumbó en el silencio. Edward frenó su huída mientras escuchaba como su ama se levantaba de la cama y caminaba con sus botas altas. Quedó paraba frente a un Edward que casi muerto de excitación observaba como adicto el centro de su dueña que quedaba al descubierto en el sexy traje de látex.

- ¿Si?- dijo Edward mirando el suelo. Rosalie tomó con su dedo índice la barbilla de éste haciendo que la mirara.

- No olvides querido, que si yo no te permito sentir placer, tú no lo harás. – Afirmó rotundamente mientras tomaba en sus manos el muy duro miembro de Edward.

-Si… si, mi señora- respondió con dificultad al sentir mas y mas crecer el remolino en su bajo vientre.

- Bien- soltó el miembro abruptamente- No quiero que te toques ni menos que te masturbes. Te necesito adolorido para que no olvides que yo soy la que manda este gloriado pene que tienes – Lo volvió a sostener de manera dominante dando un terrible apretón - ¿Entendido?

- Si Madame.

- Buen chico. Vete.

* * *

><p>Esa noche Martha le llevó una nuda de ropa que le sentaba de maravilla. Se bañó disfrutando la tranquilidad y la paz que la colmaban. Se refregó la piel de manera maniática por todo su cuerpo, buscando quitar las huellas de aquel lugar que le había marcado el alma, intentaba borrar los recuerdos, los golpes, los la desesperación y la humillación. Se bañó con la esperanza de comenzar de una sonrisa de satisfacción se metió dentro de la cama y durmió como hacía tiempo no lo concebía.<p>

Al día siguiente, luego de un suculento desayuno que Martha le obligó tomar, Isabella salió a disfrutar del hermoso día soleado que teñía Paris.

Dorian, la hija de Martha, quién era un año mayor que Isabella, la acompañó en la odisea turística.

Caminaron sonrientes por las calles. Isabella llevaba una gorra ocultando su cabello y unas gafas cubrían sus ojos. No quería ser paranoica pero no tenía intenciones de volver al orfanato, por lo que era mejor ocultarse un poco.

Dorian mostraba cada bar, cada plaza y cada cemento que conformaban la historia de Montmartre.

Entre risas y charla llegaron a la basílica del _Sacré Coeur_. Enorme, blanca y resplandeciente, parecía vigilar y controlarlo todo. Isabella miraba el edificio de manera alucinante. Dorian reía de la mirada inocente que aquella joven tenía. Le llamaba la atención como admiraba cada paso que daban, cada hoja caída de los árboles, cada flor, cada pared… _¿Acaso nunca vio la luz del sol?_ Isabella brillaba con cada rincón que sus ojos apreciaban.

La basílica estaba llena de turistas que se tomaban fotos y hablaban en diferentes idiomas. Dorian explicaba a Isabella un poco de la historia de aquella famosa obra de arte.

Estuvieron un largo rato allí. Dorian comprendía que su nueva amiga, necesitaba sus espacios y su tiempo para contemplar las cosas. Isabella sólo observaba y agradecía en su interior la nueva oportunidad de vivir. Besó un santo de puro compromiso, y se largaron fumando un cigarrillo que Dorian tenía.

Pasearon en un silencio cómodo por las calles empinadas.

- ¿De donde eres Isabella?

- ¿Importa Dorian? No soy de ningún lado. Soy libre – Dedicó a su compañera de ruta turística, una mirada de súplica y de clemencia. No tenía historia, no tenía pasado ni pertenencias.

Isabella se sorprendía cada segundo de sus pensamientos y contestaciones. La vida la obligó a tener voz y actitud. Estaba sola, en un mundo que desconocía y muerta de la felicidad. Dorian amaba la actitud misteriosa de la chica. Le daba un dejo sensual a su aspecto bohemio.

- Bien chica misterio. Dobla a tu derecha – Dorian le sonrió y le pasó un cigarrillo mientras tomaba su mano y caminaban en una nueva dirección.

Llegaron a la _Place du Terte_ donde disfrutaron de los múltiples pintores que se encontraban con sus obras y una sonrisa melancólica y feliz. Música instrumental y un ambiente cálido se respiraba en aquella hermosa plaza llena de terrazas.

Un joven de un cabello rubio como el sol, y una sonrisa resplandeciente, se acercó hacía ellas ofreciendo pintarles un retrato. Ambas rieron tímidamente pero aceptaron la propuesta del chico bonito. Posaron por unos minutos, y un tierno Juan, como se llamaba, besó sus mejillas entregando el cuadro como un obsequio para la_ Jolie fille._

Ya eran las dos de la tarde y ambas decidieron ir por algo de comer.

Dorian la llevó al "_drôle d'endroit pour une_ _rencontre"_ excusando que los platos y cafés que allí hacían eran los mejores de Montmartre.

Isabella le dio los créditos por el café y los bollos que estaba degustando. Estuvieron una hora en el café, mientras Dorian le contaba un poco de su vida. Tenía 19 años, un novio al cual no amaba, y estudiaba diseño gráfico. Ambas congeniaban de manera casi absoluta. La comodidad les hacía pensar que se conocían de toda la vida, que eran viejas amigas que se reencontraban de la nada y compartían sus temores y alegrías. Si, solo Dorian. Isabella no iba a explotar su pasado, no en esta nueva vida.

Mas adentrada la tarde, fueron a visitar el _Espace Salvador Dalí_, un museo extraordinario dedicado al pintor de Cadaqués. El lugar hizo alucinar a Isabella y Dorian, como toda una parisina llena de cultura, hizo una maestría a su joven amiga de cada pieza de aquel museo. Isabella quedó encantada y de ahí se fueron a una librería donde Dorian compró un libro con la historia de Dalí y pidió especialmente trópico de cáncer de Henry Miller para obsequiarle a su amiga. Aquella niña quedó fascinada con el pintor, y su Henry Miller, iba a inculcarle un poco de cultura parisina y un dejo de la picardía cotidiana.

Isabella casi se muere al recibir los dos libros y abrazó a Dorian con todas sus fuerzas. Ese era el abrazo que daba las gracias por todo, no por los libros en sí, sino por la comprensión que aquella mujer le tenía.

Tomaron un taxi y visitaron el Museo de Montmartre y luego el _Moulin de la Galette_. Dorian quería llevarla al Museo del Erotismo, pero se les hizo tarde y no alcanzaron. Prometió llevarla al otro día.

Regresaron bien entrada la noche al viejo albergue exhaustas. Se despidieron con un beso en la mejilla y cada una partió a su habitación.

Isabella llegó y del cansancio que sentía, solo alcanzó a meterse dentro de la cama y caer en un profundo y tranquilo sueño.

* * *

><p>- ¡HABLA MALDITO BASTARDO!- un golpe seco en su cara le nubló los sentidos nuevamente.<p>

- ¡No se! ¡No se donde mierda está! – James se encontraba atado en el zótano de hogar de la esperanza. Aro escuchó sus gemidos luego del escape de Isabella y lo asistió hasta que éste pudo hablar y contar lo sucedido. La furia brutal de Aro Vulturi lo llevó a encadenarlo y someterlo a tortura para saber el paradero de su montaña de fortuna.

- Tú sabes bastardo… ¡SABES LO QUE ISABELLA SIGNIFICA! – golpe - ¡MILLONARIO! ¡UN NEGOCIO MILLONARIO! – Golpe - ¿Dónde mierda está?James sentía un odio consumirlo por dentro. No recordaba bien lo que había pasado y odiaba no tener a su chica junto a él… _Maldita puta donde mierda te metiste…_

_ -_No lo se Aro. Realmente no lo sé. ¡La maldita me golpeó!

Aro estalló en risas – Hay… - habló con tono de burla – Pobrecito James, fue golpeado por una mujer – reía – Pobrecito – su voz fue candente – Por lo que no sabes donde está – medito – Bien. Es una lástima. Quedarás aquí hasta que a tu memoria llegue el recuerdo de las palabras de Isabella – sonrío maliciosamente.

– No me gustan las traiciones y tú – lo tomó del cuello - ¡MALDITO HIJO DE PUTA! Me has traicionado…

Un último golpe y se alejó de aquel espantoso lugar. James estaba casi sin aire de los golpes recibido. Tenía que idear un plan para encontrar a Isabella_… Te voy a encontrar maldita hija de puta, te voy a encontrar y nunca, pero nunca en tu vida, vas a padecer las torturas que pienso hacer en ese hermoso cuerpo… ¡PUTA! Te voy a encontrar…_ y el cansancio lo sumió a dormirse.

* * *

><p>Habían pasado cinco días de su hospedaje en "Le Montclair Montmartre" el dinero, aunque aún tenía suficiente, se le estaba yendo rápidamente. Tenía que idear un plan. Buscar un trabajo. Si, eso era lo que necesitaba. Trabajar.<br>Martha y Dorian eran una bendición, pero no sabían su historia, no podía vivir de arriba, no lo merecía.

Dorian la había llevado a recorrer muchos lugares, entre ellos la llevó a la _torre Eiffel,_ donde Isabella alucinó por el hermoso sena. La llevó también _"le maraisy la bastille"_ donde Isabella contó a su amiga, que su escritor favorito, el marques de Sade, había estado preso por ser un libertino simpático.  
>La tarde anterior, Dorian cumplió su promesa de llevarla al museo del erotismo, donde rieron y se tomaron fotos cual modelos de play boy.<p>

Ese día se levantó con miedo. La incertidumbre la mataba… ¿Quién tomará de empleada a alguien sin documento ni apellido? Nadie y lo sabía.  
>Un golpe en la puerta la sacó de sus pensamientos.<p>

- Pase – dijo Isabella sabiendo que su nueva amiga estaba tras la puerta.

- Hey guapa – Dorian era extraña a su manera e Isabella se sentía muy cómoda con ella – Hoy voy a llevarte a un lugar que te encantará.

- Mmm… no estoy de ánimos para recorrer más museos Dorian.

- No tonta… ¿Qué piensas? No soy una puta intelectual que solo visita museos. Más respeto con mi Montmartre, tenemos cosas interesantes sin una puta historia de por medio – y comenzó a reírse.

Ya había pasado el mediodía y se encaminaron a la cochera del hotel. Martha hizo jurar a ambas que no harían locuras y con una desconfianza tremenda, les dio la llave de su pequeño auto.  
>Dorian aparcó cerca de un Café y ambas bajaron en silencio.<br>Se sentaron en una mesa alejada y una vez que el café llegó, y los cigarrillos fueron encendidos, comenzaron a hablar tranquilamente.

- Donde quiero llevarte es más tarde.

- No hay problema – Isabella fumaba relajadamente disfrutando la suave brisa.

- Oye, quiero hablar contigo.

Isabella se tensó. Sabía que esta conversación llegaría tarde o temprano.

- Cuéntame algo de ti. No se nada solo que eres libre y eso no es información. Yo también soy libre, no tengo esposas sujetando mi cuerpo por lo que…

- Lo sé, lo sé. Dorian… - Isabella respiró hondo…

- Mi historia no es fácil. Yo no soy fácil y me cuesta muchísimo hablar de esto. Se que tú tienes derecho a saber. No has parado de ser servicial conmigo y realmente te lo agradezco – tomó las manos de su amiga sobre la mesa – Pero…

- Ya. Comprendo guapa, no te preocupes. Ya me lo dirás. – Dorian sonrió a la extraña mujer que tenía enfrente.

- Yo he tenido una vida difícil y se lo que es – comenzó a hablar Dorian – Mi padre murió joven y con mi madre hemos pasado penarías por eso… - bebió un sorbo corto de su café – Aún nos cuesta ser "felices" pero la vida es esto.

- Lo sé – respondió Isabella sabiendo que jamás podría contarle a esa mujer su pasado oscuro.

- Solo, solo quiero que sepas… que cuentas conmigo – y le dedicó una suave sonrisa.

- Lo sé Dorian. Gracias y no sabes cuanto.

El silencio colmó el espacio y luego de tomarse ambas un momento, comenzaron a hablar sobre los hombres que le robaban el corazón a Dorian. Isabella reía ante la locura de esa mujer que había llegado a ponerse dentro de una torta con tal de que su cantante preferido le dijera: Hola.  
>La noche comenzó a caer y ellas ya habían tomando unos dos vasos de cerveza. Reían hasta el dolor de panza y Dorian miró la hora.<p>

- ¡NOS VAMOS!- rieron aún más fuerte – El show va a comenzar.

- ¿Dónde vamos?

- Sube al auto guapita. Te llevaré a conocer la noche y nunca más hablarás de museos en Montmartre.

Iban en el auto escuchando a un volumen ensordecedor "Show me how you burlesque" de Christina Aguilera. Dorian sentía una fascinación casi patológica por esa canción.

-¡Vamos Isabella! "Hit it up, get it up Gotta give me your best So get your ass up Show me how you burlesque" – cantaba a gritos e Isabella reía como loca.

-¡OH DIOS MIO! – el impresionante Moulin Rouge estaba frente a sus ojos y un montón de mujeres hacían cola.

- Oh si guapa. Vamos a divertirnos.

El flamante cabaret ofrecía una noche de mujeres.

- Vamos nena.

La cola de mujeres parecía no terminar nunca, pero Dorian se acercó a los guardias que estaban en la puerta y con unas sonrisa y un saludo, las dos jóvenes, ingresaron flamantes al espectacular lugar.  
>Tomaron asiento en una mesa para dos cerca del escenario. Un hombre guapo como un adonis se les acercó para pedir sus pedidos. Ambas quedaron heladas ante la belleza y casi en un gemido, Dorian pidió dos cervezas.<p>

El show comenzó y la noche se tiñó de alcohol, risas y mujeres acaloradas por los flamantes bailarines que danzaban al ritmo de la música.  
>Isabella se divertía con un dejo de culpa. ¿Acaso esos bailarines eran libres? No podía dejar de pensar en esas cosas.<br>Un show terminó y tenían un intervalo de unos minutos para el próximo. Las cervezas se transformaron en margaritas y la cabeza de ambas mujeres giraba en torno a las luces.

- Pero mire usted con quien me vengo a encontrar aquí – Dorian giró su cabeza y la hermosísima Renée Swan se encontraba sonriéndole.

- ¡Renée! Amiga… ¿Cómo has estado?

- Muy bien preciosa, muy bien. Vine a distenderme un poco de mi noche. Uno nunca debe dejar pasar el espectáculo para mujeres que este bello lugar ofrece.

- Vienes a la competencia – río Dorian.

- ¿Competencia? Esto es histórico, lo mío trascendente… - y ambas estallaron en risas.

- ¿Y tú eres? – Renée tomó asiento en una silla que se encontraba dispuesta cerca de la mesa de las jóvenes y señaló a Isabella.

- Isabella. Mucho gusto – sonrió.

- Hola Isabella, que hermoso nombre tienes…

- Gracias.

Renée Swan, multimillonaria parisina. Dueña de un flamante y lujoso Cabaret, donde la clientela pertenecía a los grandes adinerados.  
>Renée, 37 años, esbelta, hermosa y millonaria, vivía la vida sin frenos. Amaba todo lo que veía. Era una loca suelta y disfrutaba la locura de sobremanera. Era libertina y extasiada. Nadie disfrutaba como ella.<br>Isabella la observaba atónita_… ¿Puede ser más bella?_ Su sonrisa empalidecía a cualquiera y su perfecto sentido del humor hacía que todos la amen.  
>Pasaron la noche entre risas y finalizaron con la promesas de juntarse a cenar las tres.<p>

Al otro día, con un dolor espantoso de cabeza. Isabella pasó casi toda la mañana maldiciendo las cervezas y las margaritas. Se levantó, tomó una ducha y agarró unos de los libros que Dorian le obsequió y salió a caminar.

Necesitaba estar en soledad un poco. Tantos años con ella misma que estos días junto a Dorian la hicieron extrañar su interior. Caminó sin cuidado por las calles, nuevamente con su gorra y sus lentes de sol.  
>Se instaló en un modesto café y pidió un jugo de naranja.<p>

Comenzó a leer tranquilamente. Su mente concentrada en las palabras difíciles vaciló en el nuevo vicio adquirido… _Mierda, debería haber comprado cigarrillos…  
><em>Levantó la vista en busca de alguna persona que estuviera fumando para pedirle un cigarrillo de manera amable y sus ojos se posaron en la mujer que conoció la noche anterior_… ¿Cómo era su nombre?_

Renée estaba sentada sola. Fumaba como loca y repasaba una revista de moda. La mujer destilaba estilo y audacia. Una seguridad en su cuerpo estremecía a todos. Renée levantó la vista y observó a Isabella mirándola.  
>Isabella agachó la mirada con vergüenza y se sonrojó profundamente.<br>La astuta mujer, riendo por lo bajo, cerró la revista, tomó su café y se acercó a la mesa de su admiradora.

- Buenas tardes Isabella – le sonrió mientras sin vacilar se sentó frente a la chica.

- Hola señora – respondió Isabella con una leve sonrisa.

- ¡NO! ¡JAMÁS! ¿Señora? – Y se río – Soy Renée.

- Oh lo siento. Vamos de nuevo. Hola Renée. ¿Cómo estás?

- Muy bien preciosa, ¿tú? – Renée observó el libro entre sus manos – Oh… Henry Miller… de haber podido, lo hubiera echo mi amante. ¿No te parece sexy? – Isabella río.

- Recién estoy empezando, pero si. Es sexy.

- ¿Qué hay de ti, Isabella, quien eres? – Renée era así. Iba de frente y sin miramientos quería penetrar la vida de la joven con ojos peligrosos.

- Isabella, 18 años. Nací en Paris… _Creo… _Mmm mi vida no es interesante. – sonrió buscando alejarse de aquel muro impenetrable.

- Pues a mi sí me parece interesante. _Reconozco las mentiras, reconozco el potencial… es perfecta… hermosa, joven, amable, tierna, es perfecta para mi. _

- ¿Tienes miedo? – Renée cambió su postura. Se convirtió en una mujer de semblante maternal. No quería asustar a la niña. No era su intención dañarla ni nada por el estilo. Solo sentía esa tonta necesidad de saber de ella, de ayudarla. Lo sentía y ella creía en las intuiciones. Por intuición se convirtió en millonaria. Por intuición se divorció y por intuición hoy era consciente de su corto plazo de vida.

- Si… tengo miedo – no sabía por que se abrió con aquella mujer que la miraba dulcemente.

- Pues no tengas miedo. No conmigo. Sé que no me conoces, pero a veces es mejor así. Yo he confiado en gente que conocí y me ha traicionado. Gente que no conocía me ayudo mucho – Renée sonrió intentando darle confianza a la joven.

- No es fácil Renée. Estoy sola. Completamente sola y aterrada – el miedo y el espanto que había estado ocultando hasta de ella misma, brotó con lágrimas cargadas de emoción. Renée respetó en silencio aquellas lágrimas y con cuidado tomó la mano de Isabella, proporcionándole una caricia suave.

- Perdón – se apresuró a decir la joven mientras secaba las lágrimas con su mano libre.

- Shii mi cielo, no pidas perdón. Llorar es tan bueno como reír. Llorar es glorioso. ¿Llorar? Es a veces más comunicativo que las palabras. Tú acabas de decirme mucho con tus lágrimas. Estoy aquí, dispuesta a escucharte. Vamos linda, no soy solo una vieja bonita – y le tendió una sonrisa.

- No eres vieja – Isabella intentó ser chistosa.

- ¡Claro que no! – Renée le guiñó un ojo.

Así fue como Isabella, entre cafés y jugo, y unos diez cigarrillos, contó casi toda su historia a aquella extraña que se estremecía por dentro al escuchar el relato macabro que la joven le ofrecía.  
>Isabella, por miedo, ocultó nombres. Sólo contó los sucesos sin dar información que la perjudicara.<p>

- Y aquí estoy – concluyó.

Renée se tomó un momento digiriendo todo lo que escuchó. Cada vez que Isabella relataba una escena, Renée más se aseguraba de que ella era la correcta.  
>La miro con un amor casi innato. Le dedicó una sonrisa dulce y sincera y tomando sus dos manitos entre las suyas le dijo:<p>

- Vente conmigo. Sé mi hija.

* * *

><p>Ya en su habitación, luego de una relajante ducha de agua fría, Edward se encontraba sentado en un fino sillón color negro, leyendo un ejemplar casi nuevo de la filosofía del tocador del marques de Sade, una obra teatral de aquel genio que lo obsesionaba.<p>

Unos suaves golpes en la puerta lo sacaron de la concentración de su lectura. Lentamente la puerta se abrió y Rosalie Hale ingresó a la habitación junto con dos jóvenes hermosas de idénticos rasgos asiáticos.

Akame y Kumico, eran dos hermanas gemelas de 25 años de edad, provenientes del norte de china e hijas de un prestigioso magnate asiático.

La vida de las gemelas siempre rebosó en lujos y pequeños libertinajes. Cuando tuvieron la edad para el desenfreno, se dejaron atrapar por la voluptuosidad que sus padres siempre comentaban y se hicieron adicta de manera patológica de las prácticas de dominación/sumisión. Hicieron cosas aberrantes. El seno familiar donde se criaron las hermanas era diabólico y sexual. Ambas reían en los lujos libertinos y se regodeaban en los placeres más excéntricos. Eran amadas por su dominación y miles de hombres deseaban costear fortunas por tener al menos un beso, una nalgada de aquellas que eran ya, un mito asiático.

Y así fue como el trascurso de los años, las dos jóvenes libertinas y de mentes retorcidas, ya practicaban el arte de la dominación con profesionalismo. Eran las protagonistas de diversas fiestas privadas en torno al mundo del BDSM, todas y todos las amaban. Pero luego que su madre falleciera en un trágico accidente automovilístico, las dos hermanas, devastadas por la perdida repentina de su madre, decidieron pedirle a su padre que las enviara a Paris a vivir. Éste, con el dinero y las influencias que contaba, no tuvo mayor inconveniente que extrañar a sus dos bellezas. Las envió a Paris, y las jóvenes gemelas colmaron de placer la noche parisina como dominatrices profesionales.

Madame Hale las conoció en una fiesta y quedó deslumbrada bajo los encantos de las jóvenes. Respetó y amó desde el primer momento a cada una de ellas, y se dejó enseñar y sumir bajo los dones que las sabias dominantes le ofrecían.

Unos años de rotundo aprendizaje y terminaron siendo buenas amigas.

Era tanto el amor y respeto que se tenían, que las gemelas, eran las encargadas de darle el toque final a todos los sumisos que Madame Hale iba a presentar en la sociedad BDSM.

Edward las miraba entre encantado y asustado. Las jóvenes de una belleza inmensa, tenían en sus miradas un brillo voluptuoso que encogía almas.

- Edward querido, acércate aquí- le ordenó Rosalie mientras las gemelas contemplaban atentas cada movimiento del joven. Edward se acercó, cauteloso y con la cabeza gacha, al encuentro con las tres mujeres.

- Quiero presentarte a mis grandes amigas, Akame y Kumico- Las dos mujeres venían vestidas con trajes completos de látex y traían en sus manos dos grandes maletas de cuero rojo. Edward tragó en seco.

- Es un placer conocerlas señoritas- dijo Edward mientras mantenía su mirada baja. Sentía como las dos mujeres lo analizaban de pies a cabeza, y sus nervios se disparan a mil.

- Oh Rose, pero que niño más guapo que tienes escondido –dijo Akame mientras caminaba alrededor de Edward, clavando una mirada de deseo demoníaco -Quítate la bata- ordenó de golpe Akame haciendo que Edward saltara en el proceso y se quitara la bata rápidamente

-Mmm… - gimió Kumico lujuriosa acercándose rápidamente al joven tocándole las nalgas expuestas - ¡Que nalgas mas hermosa!- masajeaba con maestría el trasero de Edward haciendo que éste sintiera lentamente como su miembro cobraba vida.

-¿Te gusta esto hermoso?- pregunto Akame de pronto mientras con una de sus manos tomaba el miembro de Edward haciendo que él se tambaleara - Cuidado querido. Nadie te dio lugar para perder estabilidad. Concéntrate – dijo Akame con voz profunda mientras seguía bombeándole el miembro lentamente y su hermana, por otro lado, seguía con el trabajo de acariciar con devoción las nalgas del joven.

- Mis queridas amigas – una excitada Rosalie comenzó a hablar - Por eso me encanta tanto compartir mis sumisos con ustedes- la voz era cada vez más profunda y siniestra - Es tan excitantes verlas a las dos- concluyó con una voz que se perdió en un gemido. Tomó la boca de Edward y lo besó ferozmente. Edward comenzó a sentirse mareado ante el placer que las tres mujeres le estaban proporcionando.

Las dos hermanas al darse cuenta del éxtasis de placer que comenzaba a sentir Edward, se alejaron rápidamente, dejando a Madame Hale consumirlo en besos caníbales. Edward extasiado como estaba, llevó su mano en un instinto sexual al coño de Rosalie, escarbando su pantalón y rozando torpemente su punto de nervios. Madame Hale se detuvo por completo y le dedicó una mirada de furia titánica

- ¿No es adorable?- preguntó Madame a sus amigas, quienes observaban con un gozo casi perverso, como con tan solo la mirada Edward acataba la orden de su ama, quitando la mano y agachando con vergüenza, su cabeza.

-Pero… lo adorable no quitará que te haya hecho algo que no le has pedido mi querida amiga- respondió Kumico con voz maliciosa. Su hermana capto el mensaje y añadió rápidamente.

- Creo Rose, que tu adorable bebé necesita una lección por desobedecerte.

- Lo sé Akame- afirmó Madame Hale retirándose del cuerpo de Edward y comenzó a caminar en dirección a las maletas que traían las gemelas. Abrió con delicadeza la que sostenía Kumico y sacó de su interior una paleta de castigo.

- Ponente en cuatro Edward. Ya sabes que no puedes desobedecerme- dijo Rosalie con voz profunda mientras se acercaba a él. Edward sintió entumecieron sus sentidos. Se puso en cuatro suspirando pesadamente. Sabía que se lo merecía por lo qué, esperaba gustoso el dolor, ese dolor que le daba la paz que había perdido.

- Recibirás quince golpes ¿estás listo? – Rosalie posicionó la paleta en el trasero de Edward, quién al sentirla, cerró sus ojos y contesto con un débil "si"

- Bien. Vas a contar conmigo- Tomó impulso y un sonoro golpe en las nalgas de Edward colmó el ambiente. Edward casi se cae de boca por el fuerte golpe y la posición en la que se encontraba -¡Cuenta!- gritó Madame Hale haciendo que Edward contuviera su dolor mordiendo su labio y contestara. - ¡UNO!

Golpe. - ¡DOS!- el dolor iba en aumento.

-¡Que cosa tan placentera!- chilló Kumico, quién observa con gozo lujurioso como Edward, al séptimo golpe, se retorcía de dolor sintiendo sus nalgas hervir de dolor.

- Dale mas fuerte Rose, que sienta quien es su ama- dijo Akame, quien estaba sentada en un de sofá de un cuerpo, mientras contemplaba la escena como si fuera la obra de teatro mas hermosa que jamás había visto en su vida.

Madame Hale con todas sus fuerzas, terminó de castigar a Edward con golpes fuertes y profundos. Cuando terminó, Edward calló de rodillas al suelo, sintiendo como su trasero palpitaba de dolor y sus músculos estaba engarrotados.

-¡Bravo, bravo, bravo!- aplaudió Kumico seriamente y se acercó a Rosalie, quién se arreglaba el cabello - Te felicito mi querida amiga, eso fue un regalo más que placentero para mi vista- dijo kumico, antes de darle un sutil beso en los labios a Rosalie, quién lo recibió gustosa.

-Gracias mi adorable Kumico- y le devolvió el beso, pero más profundo y demandante. Edward las observaba lleno de lujuria.

- Bien. Voy a tomar un baño rosa – Madame Hale se separó de Kumico y volteó a mirar a Edward que se encontraba de rodillas en el suelo.

- Levántate mi querido bebé. Aún no han terminado contigo - Akame, quién se mantuvo en silencio en el sofá, se levantó y habló con voz lasciva.

- Exacto. Ahora que he visto la magnitud que puede soportar este hombrecito, ha mi mente han venido muchas ideas para que mañana, tu adorable sumiso, se luzca en tu fiesta- dijo mientras se acercaba a Edward, el cual, con dificultad se había puesto de pie y miraba al piso, sintiendo como por su espina dorsal un escalofrío le recorría.

- Entonces las dejare trabajar tranquilas. Lo quiero más que reluciente para mañana en la noche- Madame Hale se acercó a Edward y le dio un beso fugaz. – Escúchame Edward, mis amigas tienen completa libertad y mi consentimiento para hacer contigo lo que deseen. Compórtate… ¿Entendido? -Sí mi señora.

- Bien hermana mía- dijo Akame mientras acariciaba el antebrazo de Edward -¿Qué quieres que hagamos primero con él?

- Me encantaría que follara duro mi culo, pero eso lo estoy dejando para mañana – medito Kumico - Por ahora ¿Qué te parece perforarles esos hermoso pezones y dejarle puesto unos lindos aretes?- Kumico se acercó a Edward, quien comenzaba a temblar de terror al escuchar sus demoníacas palabras.

-Mmm… me parece muy bien hermana. Estos pezones - dijo pellizcándolos -Merecen que tengan algo lindo que mostrar – Edward sintió la lujuria correr por sus venas. Aquel toque cargado de sensualidad lo enloqueció por completo.

Kumico se dirigió a las dos maletas que traían y comenzó a sacar todo tipo de implementos.

Después que las dos hermanas se dispusieran a trabajar en la apariencia de Edward, las dos mujeres procedieron a perforarle los dos pezones. Mientras una se dedicaba a perforar con una máquina especial, la otra hacía que él contuviera el dolor, mientras con habilidad le chupaba y lamía el miembro, haciéndolo perder más y más en el mar de sensaciones que le proporcionaban.

Con el placer que sentía en su miembro, el dolor físico se opacaba. Era tanto el placer proporcionado, las dos mujeres, una en sus pezones causando un dolor espantoso, y la otra en su miembro haciéndolo correr potentemente. La mujer tragó con deleite la semilla que el sumiso de su amiga le entregaba.

Luego del momentos en que la lujuria pasó en los tres, las hermanas, como si nada hubiera pasado, siguieron con el trabajo de probar una infinidad de ropa en el muñeco, como lo llamaban, que consistía en sungas de cuero y látex, camisetas que dejaban ver sus adoloridos pezones, donde yacían dos aretes, pantalones de cuero. Edward estaba tranquilo hasta que a las perversas gemelas, se les ocurrió probar un boxer de metal que enjaulaba su miembro, mientras las dos hermanas perversas, lo tocaban, lamían y mordían en todo su cuerpo, haciendo que su miembro creciera y que Edward sintiera como la precien del metal lastimaba sus genitales.

Pasó una hora en las que las gemelas torturaron sexual y físicamente a Edward. Las hermanas diabólicas, terminaron de vestirlo con un pantalón de látex apretado y una camisa con dos agujeros dejando expuestos los pezones de sacaron miles de fotos, parloteando que iban a su álbum privado. Madame Hale ingresó a la habitación sumamente relajada. Observó a su sumiso y la excitación de saberlo suyo, la colmó de manera rotunda.

- ¡Wow! Se ve grandioso - Lo observaba detalladamente -¿Ves que es fácil complacerme bebé? ¡Te ves hermoso!- dijo antes de besarlo fieramente quitándole todo el aire de los pulmones a Edward.

- Bien –dijo Rosalie dejando los labios de Edward, que pedían más de los besos caníbales - Creo que mi bebé debería descansar. Hoy a sido mucho para él y lo quiero fuerte para lo que le espera mañana - Rose acariciaba el rostro de Edward y luego miró a sus amigas, quienes la contemplaban tranquila, mientras fumaban un fino cigarrillo de vainilla.

- Esta bien, pero quiero hacerte una sugerencia mi querida Rosalie- dijo Akame con voz maliciosa y cargada en anhelo.

-¡Claro! Dime lo que quieras. Tengo que agradecerles lo que han hecho -Madame Hale desbordaba alegría.

-Hoy por obligación tienes que hacerlo dormir atado, mañana no sabremos si podrá soportar estar toda la noche atado, sin sufrir algún daño. - dijo Akame mientras Edward se quedaba atónito por un momento.

-Tienes toda la razón mi querida amiga. Luego de que se de un baño y cene, lo ataremos para que aprenda a soportar el dolor.

-Bien ¿Por qué no pasamos a tomar un trago? Aún tenemos que hablar los detalles de la fiesta.

- Me parece bien. Estoy un poco exhausta-dijo Kumico levantándose de su puesto y apagando su cigarrillo en uno de los ceniceros de la mesita junto al sofá -Necesito algo fuerte para no lanzarme encima de ese hombrecillo.

- Te comprendo. Yo aún estoy conteniéndome para no follármelo en mi cuarto de juego ahora – dijo entre risas Madame Hale sonriéndole seductoramente a Edward, quién sintió tranquilidad al saber que su ama lo deseaba con intensidad.

- Quiero que te des un baño y luego cenes algo. Tu comida se te traerá aquí para que no salgas de la habitación ¿entendido?

-Si Madame -respondió Edward, mientras mantenía su mirada baja y sentía como su ama le acariciaba los brazos y mejillas proporcionándole una satisfacción personal.

-Bien Edward, ve a la ducha. Luego vendremos por ti.

-Si Madame. Con su permiso señoritas - dijo Edward antes de encaminarse al gran baño, estilo egipcio, que se encontraba en su habitación.

Edward se apresuro a llenar la tina con agua caliente, despojándose en el proceso de sus vestimentas. Sumergido en el agua caliente de la tina, a su mente vinieron miles de recuerdos de todo lo que había pasado recientemente.

Él, a pesar de que sentía todo su cuerpo adolorido por las torturas y castigos a los que había sido sometido, su corazón y mente se sentían tranquilos de por fin sentirse satisfecho consigo mismo. Hoy había logrado que Rosalie se sintiera satisfecha y feliz de que haya acatado cada una de sus órdenes. Sentía que anhelaba con locura percibir el dolor placentero, si, era su manera de olvidar su miserable vida, su triste padre y su maldito error.

Hoy por primera vez en su maldita existencia, Edward Cullen, tenía la certeza que su misión en el universo, era hacer sentir bien a las mujeres que se lo pedían.

Y así fue como Edward paso más de una hora consumido en sus ó con un placer bestial a aquella mujer que le cambió la vida por completo. Para Edward, Rosalie Hale, era la redención que la vida le envió. Solo sentía que jamás la iba a abandonar.

Con su bata negra y muy relajado, se recostó sobre la cama y continuó la lectura de un tomo del Marques de Sade. Llego finalmente su cena y la degustó mientras se sometía a los encantos que le entregaba el ejemplar.

Con unos sordos golpes en su puerta… ahí estaban. Salvajes, sexys, y demoníacamente apetecibles las tres mujeres con… _No… no, no… esto no puede estar pasando… _

Continuará…

* * *

><p>Bueno chicas… aquí está el capí perdones, realmente la vida cotidiana puede ser terriblemente finalmente, lo hemos a todas las que nos esperaron y todas las que nos leyeron.<p>

Especialmente gracias a: Tata XOXO, LOLISGOF, CaroBereCullen, LUZ. C.C, Yessenya (¿Te gustó?), sachita1212 (Gracias nena, es un honor tenerte como lectora), zujeyane, annel, vampireprincess20, JuLi, Auramont, NaChiKa Cullen y ¡a todas las que leen! Merecen cada una un rico azote placentero y una entrada gratis al Moulin Rouge.

Gracias a Gomory Por su ayuda.

Gracias por leernos.


	4. Chapter 4

_**La obra y personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer.**_

_**La historia es mía.**_

**Advertencia: Escenas fuertes y lenguaje adulto.**

**Gracias a mi gran amiga, por darme el empuje para volver a escribir…  
>Gracias a Gomory por sus palabras de aliento constante.<br>Y gracias a ella, por estar siempre a mi lado, y llevarme de la mano en los caminos de la vida. **

**Donde me lleva la vida**

-Isabella…

-Usted está loca…

-No querida. Escúchame.

-No, no por favor Renée… no.

Isabella se puso de pie rápidamente, tomó su libro y volvió la vista hacia la mujer que la miraba con ojos tristes.

-No soy un títere. Lo he sido por mucho tiempo. No soy un juguete… - frunció el ceño – Ya no – Y con una sensación tremenda, salió de aquel café sin volver la vista atrás.

Renée comprendió que actuó de manera apresurada, dejándose llevar por sus ansias y su impulso de ayudar. Volvió a su mesa, encendió un nuevo cigarrillo y suspiró quedadamente…

-Pronto…

Llegó al hotel pasada las seis de la tarde. El día estaba gris y amenazaba con una tormenta.  
>Isabella no concebía las palabras de aquella extraña mujer… ¿<em>Que sea su hija?<em> _¿Acaso me quiere comprar? _¡NO!, de ninguna manera ella iba a acceder a las locuras de esa mujer. 

- ¿Que tal? – preguntó Dorian echándose junto a ella en el sillón del hall.

- Tengo que preguntarte algo – respondió Isabella con cara de preocupación.

- Mujer me asustas. ¿Que ha pasado?

-Háblame de Renée…

- ¿Renée Swan? Mmm... Es una loca linda – y Dorian comenzó a reír.

Isabella se impacientaba. Su locura era notable y a simple vista se podía apreciar la belleza que Renée desprendía, más ella quería adentrarse a fondo en la mujer que quería convertirse en su familia.

-Vamos Dorian…

-Oh ya mujer, que humor de perros tienes… Renée es una vieja amiga. Es mayor que yo, pero nos llevamos de maravilla. Es especial… una loca linda como te dije. Tiene una montaña de dinero que no la define, por que es el ser más bondadoso que yo he conocido. Se divorció hace unos seis años – Dorian meditó – eso fue duro… problemas legales, emocionales… - respiró profundo – Mi madre no sabe esto… pero yo trabajé unos meses en el cabaret de Renée – Isabella abrió los ojos de golpe.

– No, no, no es lo que piensas. Yo solo atendía en una barra de tragos… era una especie de barman. El dinero que ganaba me sirvió para poder ingresar a la universidad.

Dorian continuó el relato detalladamente. Isabella intentaba con todas sus fuerzas comprender la historia de aquella misteriosa mujer.

-Yo me pregunto por que quieres saber todo esto.

-Dorian… Renée… - calló unos segundos – Renée me intriga… eso es todo.

Se levantó tranquilamente, besó a su amiga en la mejilla y se dirigió a su habitación.

La lluvia furiosa relajaba sus sienes, con esa satisfacción se metió en la tina y dejó que el agua tibia recorría su cuerpo con fervor. El baño la suavizó de sobremanera y, una vez acostada en la cama, se permitió analizar la información que Dorian le confió.

Había algo en el relato de Dorian que no le quedaba claro. Renée se divorció de su esposo por problemas de infidelidad. El señor Phil, poseedor de una fortuna casi ridícula, conoció a Renée en una fiesta familiar. Ambos, de descendientes adinerados, pertenecían a la aristocracia parisina.

Según el relato de Dorian, Renée no pudo soportar la infidelidad, pero había un lado oculto allí, ya que a Dorian se le escapó mencionar que Phil tenía un amorío paralelo con Katty, una bailarina del cabaret, y Renée estaba al tanto de dicha relación, por lo que el divorcio por infidelidad no le cerraba.

Esa noche Isabella meditó sus opciones. Estaba sola en el mundo, con poco dinero y tenía que huir de las garras de James. Ella era consciente de que aquel, a quién amó ciegamente, la buscaría hasta encontrarla, y el solo echo de imaginar su destino en manos de los libertinos la hacía estremecer.

-No tengo opción.

Esa noche durmió intranquila pero suspirando una posibilidad. Muchos, en su existencia, sienten que las posibilidades tocan las puertas de sus vidas a cada instante, pero para alguien como ella, para un ser que se enfrentó sola en la vida contra los monstruos aberrantes que colmaban las calles, para alguien que nunca supo cual era su identidad y que nunca creyó merecer algo, ésta oportunidad de ser hija y amiga de alguien, significaba una caída de paradigma en su vida, un estado de crisis que la adentraba a una posibilidad… sobreviviendo pero en la soledad compartida.

En la mañana, con el miedo en sus ojos, y con el cuerpo inmutado, se dirigió a la habitación donde Dorian descansaba tomando un café con leche.

- Permiso… - ingresó con la esperanza de que su pedido sea denegado y así poder continuar siendo nadie en el mundo… pues su tendencia destructiva la inspiraba a la perdición.

-¡Hola guapa! – Dorian, con su muy destacado sentido del humor, le dio los buenos días. Isabella se sentó frente a su amiga y con un suspiro tranquilo prosiguió su misión.

-Oye… estuve pensando… ¿Qué dices de invitar a cenar a Renée esta noche?

-¡Oh amiga! Yo sabía que muy en el fondo tú eras una persona divertida. En un momento la llamo y verás lo bien que la pasaremos- Dorian dejó su habitación casi brincando de la emoción, pues para ella, cada nuevo día era tomando como la aventura del nunca acabar.

Llamó a Renée con la adrenalina a flor de piel, y su vieja amiga, accedió a la invitación con la condición de que el encuentro, fuera en su local, el cabaret más prestigioso de todo parís.

La chica sonrió con ánimos renovados y arrastró a Isabella a su habitación donde comenzaron a prepararse para la gran noche.

-¿Tan temprano debemos comenzar a prepararnos? – Isabella reía de la locura de su amiga, faltaban casi nueve horas y ella ya pretendía mandarla a bañar, llenarla de cremas, pintarla y un montón de etcéteras que hacían dolerle la cabeza.

- Tú déjame a mí y verás como solo llegaremos con el tiempo justo.

Así se les pasó el día. Rieron y bailaron al ritmo de B.B King y disfrutaron de unas cervezas mientras se terminaban de arreglar.

Cerca de las nueve de la noche, saludaron con un fuerte abrazo a Martha y se encaminaron al Palais Toulouse.

...

En la puerta sonrieron cómplices y avanzaron decididas a divertirse en grande. La música era sensual, las melodías como Show me your teeth las incitaba a pecar y el ambiente las hizo viajar a un poema arábico. Estaba lleno de mesas, repleto de gente, flashes indicando que las celebridades se encontraban allí para disfrutar el show, arañas que colgaban del alto techo le daban un aire victoriano de lo más fino… los hombres perfectos, las mujeres hermosas y la música… todo, todo les ingresó en sus sentidos haciéndolas estremecerse ante tanto esplendor.

Un joven de lo más formado, luciendo un bello boxer color negro, y un tierno moño en su cuello, las saludó como quién saluda a la reina y las acompañó hacia la mesa donde, una muy divertida Renée, las esperaba sentada disfrutando de un trago que parecía sacado de una caricatura.

-¡Mis queridas amigas! – Renée se levantó de su silla y besó a sus invitadas en las mejillas - ¡Por fin han llegado! El show está por comenzar… - les guiñó un ojo mientras un joven, disfrazado de Aladdin, se acercó brindándoles tres copas de champagne.

-¡Loca! – Dorian totalmente fuera de órbita, abrazó a su amiga con el entusiasmo adolescente - ¡Esto está llenísimo! ¡Aladdin! ¡Alfombras mágicas! – miraba como un bebé reconociendo el mundo, mientras señalaba unas alfombras que colgaban del techo y se movían con un pequeño ventilador casi invisible.

- Lo sé, lo sé… ¡Arabia mi amiga! Renée Swan… todo en grande – y tomó a Isabella de las manos en un gesto tierno.

- Y tú mi hermosa amiga… ¿Cómo has estado?

- Oh… bien Renée. Muchísimas gracias por la invitación. ¡Es hermoso el lugar!

- Gracias mi cielo, ahora vamos, siéntense que el genio está por salir en escena- y las tres estallaron en risas.

La función comenzó acompañada de cuatro copas de champagne, unos cuantos martinis y tragos que se servían en una lámpara como la de la película de Disney, nadie sabía cual era su contenido, pues esa era la condición, la lámpara mágica sorprendía.  
>Una hermosa mujer hizo el baile del vientre mientras diez hombres dispuestos a sus pies acompañaban la coreografía creando en el escenario una escena digna de apreciar con un dejo erótico que enloquecía.<p>

La noche transcurría y las tres mujeres estaban más allá de los sentidos.  
>Un joven, muy apuesto, bailando de manera sensual, se acercó a la mesa sosteniendo, en una de sus manos, una narguile, invitándolas a que se relajen.<p>

Renée le hizo señas al guapo, quién como un sumiso obediente, se acercó a su jefa y le entregó el artefacto.

- Vengan amigas, prueben, vamos a Arabia, viajemos, prueben… - y les pasó en sus manos la narguile.

Isabella, ya posicionada en un sillón muy cerca del escenario, se encontraba disfrutando de un trago. Tomó la narguile con dificultad, y en un instinto, fumó la pipa y se dejó llevar por las melodías incitantes. Poco a poco fue cayendo en un estado de relajación total.

Renée, astuta, y aprovechando que Dorian bailaba con uno de los bailarines del lugar, se acercó a Isabella…

-¿Te diviertes?

- Umhum… - Isabella movía la cabeza al son de la música instrumental y reía en vos baja. – Es… es increíble este lugar Renée…

-Lo sé poupée…

-¿Aún me quieres contigo Renée? – No supo como ni que se le cruzó por la cabeza, solo fue consciente de sus palabras una vez que éstas se desprendieron de sus labios.

-Claro que sí mi poupée… claro que sí. – Renée vibró por dentro. La esperanza de una hija brilló en su corazón. Nunca quiso explicar sus porqués, pues ella era una mujer que no daba explicaciones, solo actuaba.

-¿Me vas a querer Renée? ¿Vas a amarme? ¿Serás lo que Martha es para Dorian? – pequeñas lágrimas rodaban por su mejilla, pues la posibilidad de una nueva vida palpitaba en el alma de las dos mujeres.

Una hora. Una maldita y torturante hora para que la bendita fiesta le diera la bienvenida como el sumiso oficial de la mujer a la cual el creía amar.

Pasó la noche jadeando de dolor, pues las tres mujeres, ebrias de placer, lo amarraron a la cama y le propinaron un espectáculo digno de una película porno.

Observó con deleite como las gemelas gozaban en los brazos de Rosalie, como las tres gemían en la voluptuosidad que empapaba el ambiente.  
>Edward sufría una tremenda erección y no tenía permitido, bajo ningún término, flaquear.<br>Las libertinas, entre besos, caricias y provocadoras palmadas, reían en el gozo de ser quienes causaban el dolor psíquico de aquel que les pertenecía.

Juntas llegaron al frenesí total de un arrollador orgasmo sutilmente sincronizado.  
>Edward creyó morir al ver la escena más placentera que sus ojos pudieron apreciar en su corta vida. <p>

Besándolo cada una en sus labios, abandonaron la habitación, dejando a un excitado Edward descansar.

Y allí estaba… una hora… una hora que lo torturo de manera implícita. Una hora en la que se replanteó su vida, en la que recordó a la joven a quién humilló frente a su demoníaco comportamiento, una hora en la que recordó a su viejo Charlie, a quién abandonó de su compañía, por egoísmo propio.

Tan encismado estaba en sus pensamientos, que no notó la presencia de Jacob, un joven apuesto que servía a Madame Hale desde que tenía uso de razón.  
>Jacob era el encargado de preparar a Edward para su gran noche.<p>

-¿Nervioso?–preguntó Jacob con una sonrisa resplandeciente.  
>Edward no sabiendo si responder o no, solo atinó a asentir con la cabeza.<p>

- ¿Eres tímido precioso? – Le dio una nalgada juguetona y le guiñó un ojo – Te vas a divertir de lo grande, serás el sextoy preferido de la noche.- comenzó a reír frenéticamente.- Yo también voy a asistir – Edward solo pensaba_… ¿Acaso este "hombre" no se calla? _

Jacob hizo un monólogo mientras maquillaba, vestía y peinaba al hombre de su jefa y amiga, contándole lujos de detalles de lo que él se pondría para disfrutar la velada.  
>Una vez listo Edward, Jacob besó su mejilla y, dejando la habitación, se volvió y dijo:<p>

- Tranquilo sexy sextoy, verás como lo disfrutarás.

Madame Hale estaba impaciente, pues la hora de la verdad se acercaba cada vez más. Llamó a Jacob con un grito histérico.

- Tranquila gatita, aquí estoy y tu sexto y ya está listo y cagado del susto. 

- ¿No es tierno? – Rosalie besó a su amigo en la mejilla y sonrió ante la imagen mental de un Edward asustado.

- Es un divino, pero vamos preciosa, déjame arreglarte el cabello que el salón se está llenando de gente.

Madame Hale lucía un mini vestido de látex y cuero, muy ajustado al cuerpo, que dejaba al descubierto parte de sus nalgas. Acompañando el atuendo, Rosalie se colocó unos guantes del mismo material con unos cierres en color rojo, que la hacían lucir peligrosa junto a unas medias ligas, de un negro profundo, que terminaban en unos tacones rojos de unos 15 cm. La fusta que fue traída desde Japón, le daba el toque final para ser la reina de la noche.

El salón estaba repleto de personas. Muchas eran grandes empresarios que escondían, bajo unos antifaces glamorosos, su identidad. Los invitados se embriagaban en la voluptuosidad que reinaba en la música y en los diversos artefactos eróticos que reposaban en lugares estratégicos.

Todo era gótico, oscuro, negro, pero con un tinte de sexualidad que alborotaba el interior de cada uno de ellos.  
>Todos esperaban el gran momento, más esto no era impedimento para que el libertinaje reinara en el suspenso…<br>Mujeres y hombres practicaban el sadomasoquismo con profesionalismo.  
>Kumico y Akame, eran adoradas como reinas. Se encontraban en una esquina luciéndose en el más desenfrenado placer. <p>

Todo estaba listo y dispuesto. Todos esperaban a la reina y a su nueva mascota. Todos ansiaban beber de Rosalie el éxtasis que solo ella era capaz de provocar.

Y fue en un momento inesperado, cuando las luces del lugar se apagaron y una canción oscura comenzó a sonar, la expectativa era asfixiante en todos.  
>Fue un eclipse, un resplandor, pues una luz roja se prendió, dejando ver la figura de Madame Hale en toda su grandiosidad. Ésta, sostenía en su muy fina mano, una cuerda dorada, que amarraba el cuello de un Edward que se encontraba arrodillado, con la cabeza gacha y unas palpitaciones imposibles.<p>

Los invitados, deseosos de que el show comenzara, adoraron, con una mirada lasciva, la imagen profana que se presentaba frente a sus ojos.

Las luces volvieron a su tonalidad normal, y la música prosiguió su curso. Madame Hale, sonriendo con una mueca egocéntrica, fue saludando, uno a uno a sus invitados, con besos profundos y pasionales. Todos y cada uno, besaron a Edward en una simbólica bienvenida.  
>Edward solo veía el suelo, las rodillas le latían de dolor, pues hacía más de una hora que seguía en la misma posición, arrastrándose a los pies de su ama.<p>

- Levántate Edward – Madame Hale, ebria y en su magnificencia, tironeó la cuerda, provocando una semi asfixia en su sextoy.

Edward miró a su alrededor reconociendo en las imágenes, aquellos libros que Madame Hale le leyó en sus horas de aprendiz. Todo era como lo había imaginado, más lo que ocurrió a continuación nunca se lo hubiera esperado…

Los invitados formaban una ronda alrededor de ellos. Todos desnudos o con atuendos como ligas, guantes y perforaciones que le daban miedo.  
>Madame Hale sonrío y le estampó un beso violento y cargado de un deseo del olimpo.<p>

- Ahora sí Edward querido, eres un estúpido sumiso, me perteneces, y esto- tomó su miembro con una furia titánica – es mío.

Edward temblaba, la humillación que sentía era devastadora. Las personas miraban llenas de deseo, de adrenalina, todos se tocaban entre todos, ambos expectantes de lo que Rosalie le hacía a su sumiso.

Madame Hale chasqueó los dedos e inmediatamente, un Jacob vestido con una sunga color rosa chicle, se acercó rápidamente a ella sosteniendo en sus manos, un precioso y casi admirable cockring eléctrico.  
>Edward abrió los ojos de espanto y Madame Hale sonrío con asco.<p>

- ¿Tienes miedo? ¿Eres un puto cagón Edward? – y le proporcionó una pequeña descarga en sus genitales, rozándolos suavemente. Edward temblaba, más la sensación que aquel aparato le causaba lo estaba llevando a la cima del orgasmo.

- Di que te gusta imbécil… ¿sigues teniendo miedo? ¡GRITALO!

Edward se retorcía de placer, la humillación era insoportable, pero sus ganas de satisfacer a su ama eran más fuertes, por lo que, en un gemido tortuoso, gritó a todo pulmón.

- ¡Si! ¡Más!

Esas palabras, fueron para Rosalie, la incitación a subir la carga eléctrica y tomar sus genitales causándole un placer total. Rosalie, al observar que el miembro de Edward iba a explotar, le hizo señas a Jacob para que trajera un nuevo artefacto.

Todos gemían y luchaban contra los múltiples orgasmos que la escena, digna de un libro del marques de Sade, les ofrecía.

Jacob se acercó con un cinturón de castidad, el cual, le fue colocado a Edward provocando en él una desesperación asfixiante. Sentía que quería arrancarse la piel de ser posible, su miembro le dolía, estaba humillado y excitado como nunca en su vida. Se sentía destruido, pues eran demasiadas sensaciones juntas. Madame Hale, al verlo tan sumido en su miseria, lo recostó en el piso y llamando a unos cuantos invitados, comenzaron a juguetear sobre un imposibilitado Edward.

Poco a poco Edward se acostumbró a las manos que lo experimentaban. Mujeres, hombres se acercaban y con el consentimiento de Rosalie, se hacían proporcionar placer por aquel sextoy que estaba a su disposición.

Un hombre, de unos 28 años, hermoso, grande, con el cabello oscuro, unos ojos brillantes y con una erección que hacía caer al mundo, apareció frente a Madame Hale con la miraba de un sumiso enamorado.

-¿Y tú eres? – Rosalie lo arrojó al piso, posicionando su tacón aguja en el pecho del joven que jadeaba expectante.

-Emmett Madame, Emmett Mccarty.

-Oh… eres un gatito muy sexy.

Rosalie, quién nunca había atravesado por un estado semejante, tembló en su interior, pues aquel hombre que se le ofrecía, aquel hombre que no tenía dueña y vino en busca de ella, aquel hermoso muchacho, le colmó el interior con sensaciones que la mujer desconocía.

Edward observaba la escena entre gemidos de suplicia, pues Ángela, una vieja amiga de Madame Hale, le estaba proporcionando una mamada de ensueños mientras que Jacob envolvía su rostro con un plástico produciéndole una asfixia momentánea, haciendo que la desesperación se mezclara con el placer.

Los celos que sintió al ver los ojos de su ama lo descolocaron, provocando que su concentración flaqueara y, perdiendo la estabilidad, estalló en un grotesco orgasmo.

Todo se frenó, todo se puso negro, ya que en un movimiento seco y rápido, Edward fue tomado por dos enormes hombres y llevado a la cruz de san Andrés.

Madame Hale, quién observaba a Emmett con fascinación, vio como su sextoy se alejaba de su lado.

- ¡Alto! – Gritó haciendo que todos agacharan la cabeza, incluso los que eran dominantes- ¿Dónde se llevan a mi juguete?

- Madame, su juguete eyaculó sin permiso, y empapó mi costoso traje con su desagradable semen- Ángela, indignada, puso su mejor cara de malvada señalando a un Edward aterrado que pedía disculpas a su ama con ojos de súplica.

- Es mi muñeco, yo decido que clases de castigo vamos a regalarle.- de pronto Madame Hale tomó el temperamento de Thor, el dios del trueno, pues aquel señor Mccarty trastornó sus sentidos.

Se acercó sin vacilar a Edward y, colocándole la correa nuevamente, lo arrastró hacía donde Emmett esperaba impaciente.

-¿Puedes con él?- preguntó excitada al enorme hombre. - ¿Eres capaz Mccarty?

El desafío no lo seducía en lo más mínimo, pero sabía que para conquistar el corazón de Rosalie Hale, era necesario ser un libertino por excelencia.

- Puedo con lo que usted me pida mi señora – Emmett temblaba, pero no tanto como Edward, quién no daba crédito de lo que sus oídos escuchaban.

- Bien. Todo tuyo. Quiero que me acompañen los dos a la habitación privada. -¡Jacob! – Y el afeminado hombre, en un pestañeo, ya estaba a su disposición- Hola querido, quiero que desalojes y me prepares el cuarto principal. Tengo dos hombres que atender- y con una risa diabólica besó en la boca, simultáneamente, a ambos sumisos.

La habitación destilaba sexualidad. Una silla del amor reposaba casi tiernamente a un costado de la enorme cama, luces tenues, cadenas, paletas de castigo, montones de fustas y de látigos y un enorme espejo decoraban el enorme lugar.

Madame Hale, posicionándose en un sillón tan tenebroso como ella, indicó con sus dedos a sus hombres que se sentaran juntos en la cama.

-Quiero que se besen. Quiero placer. ¿Ven esto?- Y separó las piernas dejando ver su centro.- ¿Lo ven? Lo quiero estallar.

Una persona que toma su sexualidad tan libremente, no le interesa cual será ni la meta, ni el objeto sexual en cuanto a satisfacción. En términos psicoanalíticos, solo importa la descarga de la excitación, y así era como Rosalie Hale actuaba, solo se dejaba guiar por su ello… la consciencia moral no primaba en su vida.

Se dedicó a mirar el beso de los hombres. Emmett, con la inteligencia desbordando sus poros, besaba profundamente sin importar quién era la otra persona, solo se dedicó a complacer la vista de quién era su ama en esos momentos. Por lo contrario, Edward, sentía un asco que lo invadía, pero era consciente que no tenía opción, pues era su manera de reconfrontar sus males.

Rosalie, asqueada de tanto beso, separó a los hombres y los besó con tortura. Tomó ambos miembros con sus dos manos y comenzó una danza sincronizada, provocando diversos sentimientos en cada uno de ellos.

Una vez que los tuvo dispuestos y embriagados de lujuria, se posicionó de tal manera que su centro pudiera ser penetrado por Emmett, detalle que hizo enojar a Edward, y que su boca estuviera dispuesta a besar con deleite el miembro de su sumiso oficial.

Arqueaba la espalda y ambos hombres enloquecían por los placeres recibidos, más aquella diabólica mujer, cambiaba de pose en el momento en que los hombres intentaban descargarse.

De esta manera, Edward penetró, chupó, rasguñó y adoró a Madame Hale, fue besado, tocado y maltratado por Emmett y en un enredo perverso, los tres, entre azotes, cuerdas y paletas de castigo, descansaron uno en brazos de otro.

Fue la primera vez que Edward tenía contacto sexual con un hombre, y aunque no fue penetrado ni penetró a Emmett, se sintió sucio al comprender su situación… _Tengo que parar… _

Estaba demacrado. Semanas en que solo un trozo de pan y unos escasos sorbos de agua lo mantuvieron con vida. Los golpes fueron bajando en intensidad una vez que, el libertino, concluyó que el bastardo de James no tenía idea del paradero de aquella mujer a la que amaba.

- Bien idiota… creo que te liberaré. Ocupas un espacio crucial y los mocosos rebeles están deseosos de ocupar tu lugar.

James levantó la vista con una furia que lo desbordaba. En aquel tiempo, en que la soledad y la tortura lo acompañaron, planificó una y otras vez como iba a hacerle pagar a Isabella todos sus males, pues aquella "puta", como él la llamaba, era la culpable de las torturas que recibió en manos del dueño del orfanato.

Aro Vulturi, lo desató torpemente, haciendo que James cayera al suelo.

Lo tomó del brazo y lo arrastró pesadamente hacía la salida.

- Ve y báñate… la verdad es que apestas. – lo miró con despreció- en quince minutos te quiero en mi despacho. Tú y yo vamos a hablar.

De esta manera, lo dejó en la base de la escalera. Gruñendo de rabia y deseando venganza, James se bañó y fregó las torturas de aquellos maniáticos de lo profano. Se vistió con una muda de ropa que encontró por allí y de muy mala gana, luego de golpear innecesariamente a Lucy que pasaba por su camino, se dirigió al encuentro de Aro.

Golpeó la puerta que se encontraba arrimada.

- Pasa imbécil, desde cuando eres educado. ¿Te has vuelto un mariquita? - Aro reía mientras fumaba un habano que desprendía un olor horrible.

-¿Que quieres Aro? No me tomes por imbécil, no lo soy. Me conoce "señor", no me provoque, no soy uno de sus estúpidos huérfanos.

-¿Ah no?- Aro se puso de pie a un lado de James - ¿Y que mierda eres James? Eres un maldito bastardo, un rebelde, un don nadie, ¡un inútil! – le pegó un golpe seco en la cara. – Lo único… ¡La única maldita tarea que tenías era cuidar de ella y la dejaste escapar!

-¡Yo no la dejé escapar! La puta me noqueó y se fue, se fue, yo la encontré y la quise retener pero esa maldita…

-Ya James… cállate, me aburres de manera rotunda. Eres básico y estúpido. No quiero escucharte, solo te cité para que me escuches, y más te vale que me prestes atención, si fallas, querido James, cortare tu cuerpo trozo por trozo y lo haré teniéndote vivo bajo mis manos. ¿Me oíste?

James asintió en contra de su voluntad, siendo consciente de que Aro Vulturi estaba hablando en serio, y el solo echo de imaginar la escena le daba escalofríos.

-Vas a salir a la calle. La vas a buscar, es una chiquilla que no sabe nada de la vida, no pudo haber ido muy lejos. Vas a rastrearla por cielo y tierra. ¿Me has entendido? – James asintió- Eso es solo lo primero James… como te imaginarás, no eres el único encargado de la búsqueda de Isabella, tengo en mi poder gente inteligente que hace el trabajo por mi… pero tú me sirves allí afuera, pues tú serás quien me traiga jóvenes para el nuevo emprendimiento. Las que tenemos aquí están casi documentadas y el estado puede sospechar. Tú sabes de qué te hablo. Quiero recompensarte James, he sido duro contigo, pero sabes que todo lo que hago es por tu bien… eres como un hijo, eres en quién más confío. Quiero que este negocio sea prácticamente tuyo ¿Ves de lo que hablo?

Aro tenían en claro como ejercer el poder mental frente a sus esclavitos, como él los llamaba. James era uno de los más grande y tenerlo en su contra peligraba sus grandes negocios. El joven era astuto y le servía para muchísimo allí en el hogar.

El nuevo negocio debía salir a la perfección, por culpa de la imprudente de Jane, habían tenido problemas con el señor Newton, cuando Isabella fue llevada para la extracción de un riñón. Este nuevo negocio debía ser perfecto, ya que Newton no tendría piedad.

-Si Aro. Comprendo. No te preocupes. – James, más tranquilo, encendió un cigarrillo y con una mirada de confianza, salió de aquel lugar en busca de Isabella… _Lo demás puede esperar… pero tú, maldita perra…_ y azotando la puerta secreta, se adentró en las calles… _que comience la función. _

Las cosas en la mansión de Madame Hale corrían sin ningún imprevisto. Edward mantenía su posición de sumiso oficial, mientras que Emmett, era el accesorio que le ponía el toque a la perfección que Rosalie pretendía.

Edward estaba molesto. Casi dos años habían pasado desde el día en que el señor Mccarty apareció en las vidas de su ama y en la suya. Dos años en el que se sintió desplazado, casi olvidado.

En lugar de ser un alivio, aquello lo atemorizaba hasta el infinito. ¿Qué iba a ser de su vida si Madame Hale lo echara a la calle? ¿Qué iba a pasar con Charlie y su oportunidad de una vida digna? ¿Qué sería del dolor que lo apuñala en el pecho a diario? Como explicar que, solo cuando aquella mujer gozaba en desenfreno junto a él, lograba olvidar su pesar… _No, esto no está bien… no está bien…_

Así y todo, y con la incertidumbre de un día más, Edward se esforzaba diariamente para complacer en todo a su ama, más Rosalie Hale se encontraba atravesando por un momento de gloria, dos años en que los sentimientos, que creyó olvidados, renacieron en ella con la intensidad de la bomba Little Boy.

Amor… sentimiento vetado para aquella mujer que manejaba el mundo con un chasquido de dedos… ¿amor? Aún le costaba asumir que se lo estaba planteando.

Emmett y Rosalie comenzaron una relación que iba más allá del sexo. Ambos congeniaron en una intimidad que solo se lee en poemas. Esa atracción que va más allá de lo físico, esa pasión que desborda a cualquier práctica sádica que Rosalie pudiera ofrecer, esa necesidad… y fue en dicha certeza donde Madame Hale se largo a llorar en su muy flamante tina una noche en la que el fuego sofocante de su amor le consumió el cuerpo.

- Soy una dominante. Soy una dominante… ¡Mierda! Concéntrate Rosalie, tú tienes el control. No estás para mierdas como amor y compromiso.- se hablaba con voz segura y meditabunda a la vez… con esa ambivalencia que nace en el seno del alma.

Con un abrazo y con promesas de regresar a menudo a compartir cafés y charlas, Isabella se despidió de Martha, de Dorian y del hotel "Le Montclair Montmartre"_  
><em>La noche en que salieron a cenar junto a Renée, la vida de Isabella le permitió la posibilidad.

Y allí estaba, asustada y muerta de la incertidumbre, pero ansiosa por permitirse quererse, Renée se lo prometió, y… ¿quién era ella para no creer en las palabras de un ser tan bondadoso? No se permitió respuestas, y luego de un segundo fuerte abrazo, se dirigió a la puerta donde, semanas atrás, un noble caballero la bajó de su taxi en busca de su dignidad.

Subió al carro donde la esperaba una muy contenta Renée.

- ¿Preparada mi cielo? – tomó sus manos.

- Siempre – y con una sonrisa tímida de parte de ambas se encaminaron al desafío de una nueva vida.

Pasado el mediodía llegaron a la gran mansión que Renée Swan había adquirido hacía cinco años.

El hogar, construido con el sudor de su trabajo, era de lo más hermoso.

Paredes blancas llenas de columnas del mismo tono, con unas ventanas en una madera clara y detalles en azul.

Una casa que parecía hogareña, perteneciente a la típica familia que todos esperan tener.

Ingresaron charlando de cosas superficiales como el clima. El día estaba soleado y en sus vidas la luz brillaba.

Por dentro la casa era… ¿Cómo decirlo? De ensueños. Millones de cuadros populares colgaban en las inmaculadas paredes. Muebles de maderas, estatuas rústicas, y espacios enormes pero llenos de sentimientos.

Isabella sonrió… quizás la vida le tenía preparada una segunda oportunidad…

- Bien mi poupée. Ven conmigo, voy a enseñarte cual será tu habitación.

Subieron una larga y perezosa escalera de madera y llegaron al tercer piso de la mansión.

Había un pequeño hall con dos puertas. Renée la guió hacía la de la derecha.

Abrió el picaporte sin vacilar y una enorme habitación con una cama de dos plazas con un hermoso acolchado color beige iluminaron los ojos de la joven.

- ¿Te gusta? Podemos cambiar la decoración. No he tenido mucho tiempo y… - Renée Swan nunca en su vida sintió la necesidad de agradar, pues ella era agradable por naturaleza, pero su nueva hija, como ella la iba a llamar, le causaba inseguridad, y el solo hecho de pensar en perderla la aterraba.

- ¡No! No Renée… es perfecta. – le regaló una mirada cálida y de aceptación.

Ese momento íntimo que compartieron les abrió paso a la odisea.

Risas, alegrías, regalos, conciertos de rock gótico (consecuencia de la adicción de ambas mujeres por Manowar) cigarrillos, cafés, libros, todo, todo lo compartían.

En casi dos años llegaron a ser confidentes hasta de lo que uno se avergüenza de contar.

La felicidad de Renée rebozaba, por fin estaba acompañada por un ser como Isabella, alguien capaz de amarla sin prejuicios.

Renée intentaba con todas sus fuerzas insertar a Isabella en su ambiente laboral, más la joven de casi 21 años no quería saber nada con el Palais de Toulouse.

Todo marchaba en una perfección de susto, hasta que un día, Isabella, en su curiosidad nata, abrió una puerta en el segundo piso y se encontró con el cuarto de juegos que Renée tenía para llevar a sus sumisos.

- Madre… ¿Qué se supone que es el cuarto que está cerca del tuyo? 

Renée tragó en seco. Era consciente de que alguna vez tendría que responder aquella pregunta, pero no se lo esperaba tan pronto. Su hija era una mujercita frágil, una joven dañada que necesitaba sus tiempos para comprender que el libertinaje no era solo de gente malvada.

- Oh hija… mi poupée… me temo que llego el momento de que nos sentemos a charlar – Isabella se asustó y temió lo peor…- ¡No mi cielo! No te asustes… sigo siendo yo… mamá loca Renée ¿de acuerdo? – Isabella asintió y se sentó frente a ella.

-Verás Isa, tú sabes que yo soy una mujer libre… soy tan libre que no dependo ni de mi consciencia nena… pero espera… ¿Cómo te explico esto?- se encendió uno de sus cigarrillos graciosos – Yo ya te he contado la historia con Phil, pues él me tenía reprimida. Yo era una mujer casta, casi virgen, que solo debía aparentar frente a los demás ser feliz. Imagínate Isabella, yo tenía dos años más que tú cuando me casé con Phil. Era una niña y estaba enamorada. Me casé sin pensarlo y los lujos me adornaban, más el amor, que era lo que yo más deseaba de aquel hombre, nunca me abrazó el alma. Por lo que, cuando abrió el cabaret como un obsequio hacia mi, me asusté y mucho. Imagínate una niña como yo, que poco sabía de la vida, a la cual el marido ni siquiera tocaba, llevando en los hombros tremendo negocio. Hoy, más grande y con mayor experiencia, comprendo que aquel negocio solo servía para lavar dinero. Phil… y esto, mi poupée, tendrás que perdonármelo, pero aún no estoy lista para contarte.

Isabella arqueó una ceja de curiosidad pero aceptó las palabras de su madre.

- Cuando nos divorciamos, seis años después, el Palais de Toulouse quedó en mi absoluto poder. Y fue recién allí cuando el lugar tomó forma de un ambiente fino y no burdo. Pues yo no soy ninguna mujer barata Isabella, eso debes de tenerlo en claro. Aprendí con la vida, que hay que hacerse valer por lo que uno es. Uno puede conquistar para luego gobernar. Es mi filosofía de vida… y eso es lo que hago con los hombres. No te asustes, no poupée, no soy una prostituta, no me acuesto con cualquiera, tengo mis novios, aquellos que se prestan por voluntad propia a mi devoto placer.

Renée espero unos segundos para ver si su hija deseaba decir algo, más el silencio y la cara de curiosidad de Isabella la llevaron a continuar.

- Me gustan las prácticas sadomasoquistas, ellas me ayudaron a autogobernarme poupée, una vez que la adversidad te toca de cerca y tambaleas en un imperio que te acompañó desde la cuna de oro, debes poner todo de ti para que en lugar de un derrumbe, haya construcción.

-Renée… no entiendo. ¿Estás intentando llegar a algo?

-Isabella, es difícil para mí. Es difícil hablarle a mi hija sobre esto.

-Vamos Renée… tenemos confianza. ¿Acaso crees que yo no se nada? Ni siquiera soy virgen.

-Vamos tonta, ya se que no eres virgen. Me contaste la historia con el tonto de James, pero hija…. ¿Tú… tú has practicado el sadomasoquismo?

- ¡NO! No… y nunca lo haré Renée… el solo hecho de que alguien me pegue por placer me da escalofríos.

-Pero mira la tontería que dices Isabella – Renée sonrío. – Es mucho más que eso hija. Es un cambio en toda tu vida. Oh… ¡tendrás que dejar que esta loca mujer te enseñe!

¡Renée estaba eufórica! Loca como estaba, con poco tiempo y con la necesidad de que Isabella quede preparada con sus bases bien forjadas, la intentó arrastrar entre risas y cosquillas al cuarto de juego.

-¡No seas mala! ¡Te quiero enseñar! Eres la hija de Renée Swan, algún día tendrás que hacerte cargo del Palais y tienes que saber todo lo que allí ocurre.

-¡Loca! No. Vamos a ver los dibujitos. Hazme un café Renée y compórtate como mi madre – ambas se rieron dejando atrás el momento de tensión.

-¿Estas dos están bien? – James, rasguñado de pies a cabezas, sostenía con sus brazos dos jóvenes de unos dieciséis años que lloraban desconsoladamente.

Aro se acercó y las observó mientras palpaba sus cuerpos.

-¿Has sido cuidadoso? ¿Tuviste en cuenta lo que te sugerí?

James rodó los ojos- Si… eran pobres, las saqué de una villa. Cada una pertenece a una familia donde son mínimo nueve hermanos, nadie preguntará por ellas, no son nadie Aro.

- ¿Y tú como sabes todo eso?

- Por unos billetes, el verdulero de la esquina me pasó la data. Me hice el que estaba enamorado de ésta – y empujó al suelo a la niña de cabello castaño.

- ¿¡EL VERDULERO TE VIO LA CARA! – Aro se descolocó de ira.

-¡No! Oh vamos Aro… hice todo lo correcto. ¿Puedo follarme a una?

-No imbécil. Newton las quiere virgen. ¿Son vírgenes no?

- ¿Y yo que coños sé?

-¡JANE!

La mujer, ojerosa y cansada, apareció con una cara de muerta.

-¿Qué quieres?

- Llama a Clotilde. Ocúpense de éstas dos, son la mercadería de Newton.

Jane entendió y se alejó con las dos niñas en busca de la celadora. 

-Dime James… ¿noticias de Isabella?

- Nada Aro. Busqué donde se me ocurrió pero ni un rastro de la puta.

- Mis hombres registraron todos los hospitales pero tampoco hay nada.

- ¿Crees que se haya ido de Paris?

- Si fue así, no será por mucho tiempo.- concluyó Aro dando por terminada la conversación.

Las cosas en el orfanato se estaban complicando. De pronto, y para terror de Aro, el señor Newton se obsesionó con Isabella.

-¿Usted no me oye Aro? ¿O yo no soy muy claro? – Newton estaba histérico. La imagen difusa de la tierna protegida del orfanato lo tenía famélico. - ¿Sabes la cantidad de negocios que haría con ella? Es una putita hermosa.

-Lo sé señor Newton. – Aro temblaba de miedo.

- ¿Lo sabes? Pues la dejaste ir Aro Vulturi, y yo no perdono las imperfecciones y lo sabes. – Bebió un sorbo de whisky- Estaban muy bien las dos niñas que me entregaste, las vendí por una buena cantidad a unos locos árabes. Deberían de estar agradecidas ¡Si hubieras visto como me gritaban! – y reía cínicamente.

-Bueno Vulturi, solo le recuerdo que ya ha pasado un año. Un año y usted no tiene rastros de la mujer que quiero. No le voy a dar mucho más plazo, solo le perdono la vida por que con estos años la hermosa Isabella debe de estar grandiosa.

Aro se dijo así mismo que cueste lo que cueste, él iba a encontrar a Isabella. Si, lo iba a ser, pues la viva imagen de la chica, aún le ardía en el pecho.

Emmett, con temor y casi desconsuelo, se separó de los brazos de Madame Hale para cumplir con sus deberes jurídicos, ya que, el hermoso hombre, era un prestigioso abogado.

Rosalie se sintió sofocada, pues aún no se acostumbraba a no contar con este hombre en una relación 24/7.

Para este entonces, Edward ya era un fantasma de la mansión, vivía tranquilo y casi por instinto.

Se sentía fatal, en su interior más primitivo, creyó que todo el enamoramiento de Rosalie con Emmett acabaría, y que su ama volvería a sus brazos como siempre, más esto no fue lo que ocurrió. La relación de ellos fue cada día más estrecha, y él cada día más desplazado.

Logró una linda amistad con Jacob, quién lo animaba diciéndole piropos, y alegrándole los días de soledad.

Nunca en sus vidas van a olvidar lo que aquel día ocurrió en la habitación de Madame Hale.

-Por fin llegas Edward, realmente me impacientas – Rosalie, que por primera vez en tantos años, se veía deprimida, estaba reposada sobre su enorme cama luciendo unas pequeñas bragas negras.

-Perdón Madame. Soy un tonto sumiso.

-Si Edward, lo eres. – fue junto a él poniendo de ella toda la voluntad, pues las ganas le desaparecieron en cuanto comprendió que no era Emmett quién iba a hacerla gozar.

-Dame orgasmos Edward, los necesito. - Y tomándolo del pelo con fuerza, empujó su cara en su centro.

Edward, esmerándose y torturado con las garras de Madame, sentía, aunque esto no fuera posible, el rechazo en su sabor. Era como si toda Rosalie Hale lo detestara.

En ese momento le abrumó el poder de sus pensamientos.

No podía concebirlo, no… no aún. Seguía lamiendo, intentando encontrar entre toda la sensualidad, un destello de la mujer que lo mantuvo con vida.

-¿Qué haces Edward? ¡Sal! Ya ni siquiera me sirves para darme placer ¿Te das cuenta? Ven y ponte en cuatro – Enojada como una fiera rabiosa, buscó una de las peores paletas de castigo que tenía. La más poderosa y que solo había usado una vez, y hacia mucho tiempo. – Ahora vas a comprender lo que es obedecer a tu ama.

Lo que Rosalie jamás imaginó, fue que Edward no estaba esperándola en la pose que ella le ordenó. Edward, con la mirada perdida y un dolor imposible en su pecho, estaba parado, con sus jeans a medio poner.

-¿Qué haces estúpido? – y sin pensarlo, y sacando todo el odio que tenía hacía ella misma, proyectando en el hombre, a quién había protegido por tanto tiempo, toda su bronca, levantó la paleta de castigo y azotó un tremendo y casi descolocado golpe en el torso de un Edward que se retorció de dolor.

Lloró, lloró como cuando era un bebé y lo abandonaron en aquel basurero, lloró como un niño a quién los padres le dan la espalda, lloró con el ardor de sus lágrimas quemando el suelo donde estaba recostado, lloró con el dolor que aguantó por cobarde todo este tiempo, lloró como si en lugar de la pobre joven, el hubiera sido al que le arrebataron la inocencia, lloró por las desgracias que había vivido, lloró por María, lloró por la cocaína, lloró por cada azote, por cada humillación recibida, lloró con el frenesí de un orgasmo violento. Edward lloró acunando su realidad.

Rosalie se asustó. En su vida había observado un llanto tan desgarrador, un ser tan perdido y sufrido. Cayó al suelo junto al hombre a quién adoptó como objeto sexual, y con una mano temblorosa, temiendo caer al vacío que la atormentaba, rozó su cabello cobrizo y acarició de manera letal su cara.

Más fue la mirada que Edward le ofreció la que llevó a Rosalie Hale a derrumbarse junto a todos sus muros en el baldío de los recuerdos.

Se fundieron en un abrazo de hermandad. Lloraron acallando sus miedos, lloraron, pues ambos fueron conscientes en aquel instante que aquella relación enfermiza y sin sentido debía terminar. Lloraron comprendiendo que Emmett Mccarty era el poseedor del corazón de la dama que no se permitía ser amada. Lloraron con la frialdad de la fiesta de iniciación, lloraron colisionando sus vidas, en un punto tan caótico como el azar.

-Peer…dón…- Rosalie no podía hablar, pues su agitación por la angustia que sentía le impedía pronunciar palabras.

-Shhiii – Edward por primera vez conoció a fondo a la mujer que le hizo el amor con fervor durante tantos años, vio su herida abierta y quiso lamer como un adicto todos los destellos de dolor.

-Perdón Edward, perdón.

Con un esfuerzo sobrehumano, Edward se puso de pie arrastrando consigo a una devastada Rosalie y la acostó en la cama, posesionándose él junto a ella.

- No es a mi a quien debes de pedirle perdón mi amor, pídetelo a ti misma. Perdónate. Yo también debo hacerlo – y el llanto se hizo más agudo y casi tenebroso.

Lloraron minutos, quizás horas, abrazados con una fuerza volcánica. 

-Yo solo quiero que sepas mi amor, solo quiero que entiendas hermoso mío, que siempre te quise. – Madame Hale, mucho más calma se atrevió a hablar.

Edward la abrazaba con fuerzas, aún no estaba listo para dar el paso que le abriría un valle en su vida.

-Sé que tú piensas que te dejé y… - el llanto volvió a interrumpir a una Rosalie angustiada.

-Tranquila mi amor, yo te amo Rosalie y es por eso, es por eso que me rebelo contra ti, pues tú tienes miedo de ver la realidad. Y te entiendo ¡mierda que te entiendo! Pero tú eres fuerte, eres hermosa, tienes dinero y todos te admiran. Tú puedes Rosalie Hale. Tú puedes- y la besó con necesidad en los labios.

Rosalie recibió los labios de Edward con adoración. A diferencia de muchos otros besos que se dieron, este contenía una desolación imposible. El beso era tierno, demandante, necesario.

-Dime todo. Dime todo en mis labios. No coincido mujer, no coincido separarme de ti. Y lo digo, lo digo… tú sabes que es necesario – y seguía dando pequeños besos en la boca de una Madame que rasguñaba cada segundo.

-No se… no se que pasó Edward. No me reconozco.

-Si, si te reconoces. Lo amas. Es tan sencillo como eso, lo amas y eso no está mal. Permítete el amor mi amor, permítete la pasión de un hombre que siente lo mismo que tu.

La realidad fue dicha, y con el abrazo más hermoso que jamás hayan recibido, se quedaron dormidos aspirando una nueva vida.

A la mañana siguiente, Edward despertó con un dolor de cabeza insoportable. Gimió dulcemente en una queja casi infantil.

Rosalie lo observaba. Hacía una hora que la mujer estaba estática admirándolo como quién admira una obra de arte.

Lo amó. Amó cada arruga de su cara, cada cabello rebelde que caía en su rostro, amó su virilidad, sus pies, sus manos… amo su nariz tan perfecta y en un íntimo y secreto momento, lamió tiernamente aquellos pómulos que la enloquecían. Amo a aquel hombre que se le entregó con alma y cuerpo. Pero, observando al ángel que tenía durmiendo en su cama, comprendió que estaba enamorada de Emmett Mccarty, que era con él con quién quería pasar el resto de sus días.

Edward la miró y comprendió que la certeza estaba aceptada.

-Es hora ¿no? – No quiso más tristezas para ella. La amaba demasiado para hacerle las cosas más difíciles. Se vistió lentamente, Rosalie no podía hablar, pues el dolor la consumiría nuevamente en un llanto devastador. Edward se acercó a ella, besó su frente, besó sus ojos de la manera más dulce que jamás la habían besado, Rosalie temblaba, sus ojos cerrados y sus sensaciones a flor de piel la estremecían.

-Abre los ojos.

Ella obedeció a quien había sido su sumiso, y con la mirada fusionada de ambos, Edward le besó la boca y se fue, dejando atrás una parte de sí y preguntándose a donde lo llevaría la vida.

- Está dañada. ¿Acaso no entiendes que no ha tenido la infancia que tú tuviste? Le haré el desayuno hasta los cincuenta años, si es necesario, para borrar ese pasado de mierda que tuvo en el orfanato.

-Oh prima, tú siempre exagerada. Pero… eres tú y te quiero así.- Irina Denalí era la prima hermana de Renée. Hacía dos años se había mudado a Rusia junto a su esposo Laurent y a su hija Tanya. - ¿Cuándo vendrán a visitarme? Quiero conocerla, quiero mimar a mi nueva sobrina y llevarla a conocer la vida, pues tú la tienes toda jodida con dibujitos animados.

-Cállate perra. Pronto. Primero necesito ayudar a mi hija. Quiero que la vea un psicólogo amigo, hay días que temo que el daño sea irreparable.

-No te preocupes, es hija de Renée Swan, sobrevivirá. Y ahora sí amore mío, mi celular está quedándose sin batería, por lo que tengo que colgar.

-Adiós querida amiga.

Renée, a pesar de la felicidad de estar con Isabella en su casa, sentía miedo, pues la joven no se desempeñaba de manera adecuada. Cada día tenía una regresión infantil importante y se aniñaba en un nido cálido que Renée le ofrecía.

Conocía a un psicólogo de su círculo, el doctor Jasper Hale, por lo que intentaría que su hija accediera a dejarse tratar.

-¿Me crees loca mami?

-¡No poupée! Pero somos grandes Isa, ¿no crees que lo que te ha pasado es digno de que te vea un profesional? No seas gallina – y le besó la cabeza.

Así funcionaban las cosas, Isabella aceptaba todo entre juegos y caricias, y Renée la desafiaba con límites e intentaba tirar la cuerda de su vida hacía el crecimiento.

Isabella terminó cediendo a la petición de su madre, quién, entusiasmada con la esperanza de que el psicólogo sea mago, descorchó champagne para todo el Palais.

- ¡Por mi poupée! – y todos levantaban la copa en signo de apreciación.

En los dos años, Isabella pisó el cabaret solo unas pocas veces, pero esos escasos momentos, fueron suficientes para que todo el personal le tomara un cariño profundo.

- Renée… ¿puedes venir a la oficina un momento?- La vieja Paulina, casi mano derecha de Renée en aquel lugar, tenía una mirada preocupada. Renée, al notar el tono tenso de su amiga, la siguió sin preguntar.

- Es sobre Isabella, por eso te interrumpí.

- Habla – la voz de Renée fue contundente.

- No se si es chisme de barrio o es cierto amiga, pero debo de advertirte que se comenta que están buscando a tu nena.

- Paulina por favor, sé más específica. – Renée encendió un cigarrillo.

- Los del orfanato ese de donde ella proviene. Una muy amiga me comentó que un joven preguntó por una tal Isabella, que ahora tendría 20 o 21 años y mostró una arrugada foto de ella.

Renée se tambaleó ante el horror que le causaron esas palabras.

- Te lo cuento para que te prevengas.

- Cúbreme amiga, me voy a casa. – Salió disparada, pero en el camino su celular comenzó a sonar.

- Mami ven. – y la llamada se cortó. Renée apretó el acelerador a fondo y pidió a la vida que su hija estuviera bien.

La joven se encontraba sola en la mansión bebiendo un chocolate caliente y mirando una película de Woody Allen mientras Renée asistía al Palais.

Cuando la película finalizó, Isabella comenzó a mirar unos álbumes de fotos que reposaban bajo el gran televisor.

Muchas fotografías de Renée cuando era niña, Renée en la playa, Renée en la montaña posando payasamente con la sonrisa característica que siempre lucía.

Prosiguió riendo y mirando las fotos, hasta que una fotografía en especial le llamó la atención.

Renée vestida de novia junto a, quién Isabella dedujo, era Phil.

Aquel hombre robusto y extraño le sonaba familiar_… ¿Puede ser? No…_ Los ojos oscuros y la sonrisa forzada le producían un mal estar imposible.

Sin más, colocó la foto de donde la había sacado y llamó a Renée pidiéndole que volviera a la casa.

-Mi cielo. ¡Me has hecho pegar un susto de muerte! – Renée la abrazó fuerte. - ¿Qué tienes?

Isabella estaba atónita y temblaba bajo la perspectiva de una realidad que le provocaba nauseas.

- Mamá… - comenzó a llorar pausadamente – Mamá ¿como es el apellido de Phil? – cerró los ojos deseando con todas sus fuerzas que la respuesta no sea la que a ella le rondaba en la cabeza.

- ¡Isabella por favor! ¿Qué te pasa hija? ¡Estoy asustada! – la tomó de los hombros intentando hacerla reaccionar, más la joven empalidecía cada segundo más.

- ¡Dime el puto apellido! – gritó zafándose de su agarre.

-Newton… Phil Newton, o como a él le gustaba que lo llamaran, "el señor Newton" – Renée hizo una mueca de disgusto - ¿Por qué quieres saber?

Fue cuestión de un segundo.

-¡ISABELLA! – Renée alcanzó a frenar el golpe de la cabeza de su hija contra el piso. La joven se desmayó ante la realidad que la acosaba.

Phil Newton. Ese era el nombre de aquel profano que destruyó su vida. De aquel hijo de puta que traficaba órganos y abusaba sexualmente de cada uno de sus amigos del orfanato. Phil Newton, el ex esposo de su mamá.

Abandonó la mansión con una suma enorme de dinero. Rosalie, antes de que Edward se fuera, se acercó a él entregándole una soga para su salvación.

Caminó por las calles con un sentimiento de libertad que había olvidado.

La melancolía lo acompañaba como una sombra que dolía. Edward Cullen, estaba perdido, perdido ante el caos de un mundo que no tenía piedad por los desamparados.

Se tomó un colectivo y dejó que la brisa, que entraba por la ventana, aclarara sus ideas.

Bajó cerca del departamento que habitaba Charlie, su viejo al que tanto extrañaba.

Compró un pastel de chocolate en la panadería de la esquina y con un sonoro suspiro, llamó a la puerta.

Un Charlie ojeroso y muy consumido le dio la bienvenida.

-Hijo… volviste muchacho – Edward dejó caer su maleta y abrazó a su padre con las fuerzas que solo el amor por él le impulsaban.

Entraron a la pequeña habitación y Edward se horrorizó ante el panorama.

Miles de botellas vacías adornaban el piso del departamento. Un olor a tabaco y una oscuridad depresiva completaban el paisaje.

-Viejo ¿Qué has hecho?

- Ya estoy en las últimas muchacho… este viejo por fin va a descansar en paz.

-Cállate Charlie – Edward sufrió un golpe de ira - ¿Cómo que en las últimas? ¿Qué tienes?

- Cáncer hijo… el cáncer avanzado. Pero no te preocupes, estoy disfrutando mis últimos días con los vicios que nunca me abandonaron, y ahora, soy un hombre afortunado, tú has venido a mí, el único vicio que me faltaba.

La realidad de las palabras azotó a Edward. Había sido tan egoísta con aquel que le salvo la vida. Su padre viviendo una enfermedad dolorosa y sin un tratamiento, consumido hasta los huesos y viviendo sus últimos días solo.

Edward se arrodilló y abrazó a su padre por las rodillas mientras las lágrimas de desesperación bañaban su rostro.

-No Charlie ¡no! Vamos a ir a ver a un médico. ¡Mira! Tengo dinero padre, yo costearé todo lo que sea necesario, pero no, no te des por vencido.

-Tranquilo hijo, tranquilo – Charlie le palmeó la espalda – No hay nada que hacer Edward, solo es cuestión de tiempo. Pero escúchame, yo lo deseo así, yo estoy contento hijo… por fin descansaré en paz.

-No Charlie, no. Créeme que no. – y levantándose rápidamente, sacó unos estudios que vio sobre la mesa y salió corriendo de aquel lugar.

Llegó al hospital de la Pitié-Salpêtrière, y como un loco desenfrenado, pidió a gritos hablar con un médico __oncólogo.

-Tranquilo señor. Tranquilo, tome asiento y en un momento el Doctor Toults lo atenderá.

No fue solo un momento lo que tuvo que esperar, fueron horas. Los hospitales públicos eran así. Nadie se preocupaba por ellos. Edward estaba horrorizado frente a la cantidad de gente en mal estado que esperaba a su lado, y sintió culpa por todas las personas que conoció en la mansión Hale, que derrapaban el dinero en cosas sin sentido.

-Usted quería hablar conmigo. ¿Su nombre?

Edward se puso de pie y miró a los ojos al Doctor Toults que tenía la estatura de un Umpa Lumpa y aspecto amable.

- Señor mucho gusto. Mi nombre es Edward Cullen y estos estudios que tengo en mi mano son de mi padre. Él dice tener cáncer y yo no entiendo. Señor por favor…

El doctor, entiendo la situación del joven, asintió y lo invitó a pasar al consultorio.

Tomaron asiento y Toults, muy concentrado, se dedicó a estudiar los exámenes que Edward le entregó.

- Es un cáncer de pulmón, y lo que me has contado que tu padre te ha dicho es cierto Edward… está avanzado y solo es cuestión de tiempo. Lo siento… - odiaba su trabajo con todo su corazón, pues, aunque salvaba vidas a diario, nada se comparaba con el dolor empático que sentía frente a los familiares de los enfermos.

- Tiene que haber una forma. Yo se que usted la conoce. ¡Por favor! – Edward lloraba desesperadamente. Una esperanza, ¡una! Era todo lo que pedía, una oportunidad para luchar por su viejo.

-Edward… tranquilízate. Toma – le cedió un vaso con agua, el cuál Edward rechazó. – Hay un tratamiento Edward, pero además de ser muy costoso, solo prolongará un poco la vida de tu padre y… - Edward se paró de golpe y sin dejarlo continuar lo miró con decisión.

- Lo quiero. Lo quiero. No importa cuanto, no importa donde, no importa como, déjeme a mi padre con vida.

Era absurdo tener esperanzas, más Edward no podía evitar, por más intentos del doctor Toults, soñar con que aquel tratamiento salvara la vida de su viejo.  
>Arreglaron los detalles y el doctor le pasó el presupuesto.<br>La suma era imposible, en su vida, Edward Cullen, hubiera podido juntar todo ese dinero, pero él lo intentaría, sería su forma de luchar por Charlie.

- Yo le doy mi palabra de honor doctor. Mi palabra de que usted tendrá el dinero para ayudar a mi padre, solo déjeme arreglar los detalles. Solo unos días.

En eso fue en lo que quedaron. Edward, desesperado, volvió al departamento y le informó a su padre. Charlie se negó rotundamente, más Edward no le dejó opción.

Esa noche salió a buscar trabajo. Con el dinero que Rosalie le dio y con dos o tres trabajos más, Edward podría costear el tratamiento. No le importaba humillarse, no le importaba cual iba a ser el costo, él solo deseaba no perder esa luz en tanta oscuridad.

Caminó y caminó ofreciéndose para limpiar pisos, para ser mozo, para ser paseador de perros y hasta barrendero municipal, pero nadie lo aceptaba, pues el chico no tenía experiencia en nada.

Iba distraído caminando, por una zona que desconocía, cuando chocó contra un hombre de aspecto siniestro.

- Disculpe…. – murmuró Edward.

- Hombre, ¡pero que usted está ciego o que! Mira como me has ensuciado el traje – en el golpe seco que se dieron, Aro vulturi derramó café sobre su camisa.- Maldita seas, tengo una reunión importante de trabajo y tú y tus mierdas se interpusieron en mi camino. ¡Largo de mi vista!

-¿Trabajo? ¿Usted ha dicho trabajo? – Aro lo miraba atónito _¿Acaso es tonto, sordo o que? _ - Si. Trabajo, que por lo que veo usted no sabe lo que es…

- ¡Señor! –Edward se arrodilló en sus pies provocando en Aro una sensación triunfante – Ayúdeme señor, necesito trabajar, dinero, mi padre… - y solo lloraba.

El destino es incierto. La vida nos pone en situaciones por algo, y aquí estaba Edward, cayendo en manos del ser más despiadado de todo Paris.

- Ven conmigo. Creo que tengo un trabajo para ti.

Edward sonrió con una euforia enorme, Aro lo guió hacia el coche último modelo que lo esperaba en la esquina.

- Sube muchacho, te llevaré con mi jefe.

En el viaje, Aro le preguntó su nombre y preguntó lo que él era capaz de hacer por dinero.  
>Llegaron a la oficina del señor Newton pasadas las diez de la noche.<br>Música clásica sonaba en todo el estudio.

-¿Y este quién es? – dijo Newton al ver a Edward.

- ¿Tú no querías una especie de mula? Pues aquí lo tienes. Necesita dinero y está dispuesto a cualquier cosa.

Newton miraba con desconfianza, pero el trabajo que necesitaba que haga era de lo más discreto.  
>Él sería quién transportaría de manera ilegal cada órgano extraído, y como el sujeto no tenía por que enterarse del contenido de los paquetes, le dieron el trabajo, prometiendo una voluptuosa suma de dinero.<br>Edward volvió feliz con su viejo, lo abrazó y se quedó dormido en sus brazos.

Lo iba a lograr, iba a trabajar dignamente siendo repartidor de algo importante y todo saldría bien.

-Emmett, soy Renée. Te necesito en mi casa ¡AHORA! – Emmett, descolocado ante la urgencia de su cliente más poderosa, salió corriendo de la casa de su novia y llegó en pocos minutos a la mansión Swan.

-¿Qué pasó? – preguntó a modo de saludo mientras se sentaba en el escritorio.

- Es mi hija Emmett. Tú sabes que jamás te llamaría por algo que no valiera la pena a estas horas. Pero necesito favores de ti. Es urgente Emmett – Renée hablaba rápidamente y sofocaba las palabras.

- Cálmate y explícame.

Renée le contó lo que Paulina le confió en el Palais, luego el relato continuó en la llamada de Isabella y en la impresión que le causó saber el apellido de su ex marido. 

-Jasper está con ella. Se descompensó pero volvió a la consciencia en pocos minutos. Llamé a Jasper que en cuestión de segundos ya estaba aquí y logramos que Isabella dijera que era lo que le ocurría. El hijo de puta de mi ex es quién maneja la mafia del tráfico de órganos en el orfanato donde estuvo interna Isabella, él es quién maneja las torturas sádicas y quién abusa de cada uno de esos niños.

Emmett tragó en seco. Sabía a ciencia exactas que Phil Newton estaba en negocios turbios, más no imaginó la terrible coincidencia.

-Que quieres que haga amiga, tú dime, yo dispongo.

-El documento de identidad y el pasaporte de Isabella. Lo necesito urgente. Tú y yo tenemos que protegerla de las garras de ese bastardo Emmett, la necesito lejos de aquí, la voy a enviar con mi prima Irina a Rusia, ¿la recuerdas? Ella la cuidará mientras calmamos las aguas aquí.

No se dijo más y Emmett se puso a trabajar.  
>Cinco días más tarde, los documentos de Isabella estaban listos.<br>Ahora tenía una identidad, tenía un apellido y pertenecía a una familia. Era alguien en el mundo, un número más entre los infinitos seres humanos, y entre tanto dolor, Isabella Swan sonrió de felicidad. 

-¿Sabes que esto es por tu bien mi amor?

- Lo sé Renée, y te agradezco todo.

- Rusia es magnífico, amenacé de muerte a Irina si no te lleva a conocer todos aquellos lugares hermosos. ¿Sabes que mi prima tiene una hija de tu edad? Te llevarás muy bien con ella, son bastante parecidas.

Mi amor… - el parlante del altavoz del aeropuerto Charles de Gaulle, anunció que los pasajeros con vuelo a Rusia debían abordar.

- Te amo Isabella. – y fue la primera vez que lo dijo.

- Te amo Renée. – la abrazó fuerte y partió en el vuelo número 324 a las 9:00 AM de un martes 17 de septiembre. 

Isabella Swan, 21 años y la incertidumbre del mañana.

**Bueno… ¿Qué decirles después de tanto tiempo? Solo gracias a las que siguen aquí y a las nuevas lectoras, bienvenidas. **

**La historia toma giros inesperados, sé que estoy tratando temas fuertes, pero creo que de eso se trata mi pasaje por aquí… y no digo más.**

**Gracias por sus bellos comentarios, amo cada uno de ellos y reconozco tras las palabras a todas las bellas personas que son.**

**Gracias por leer y bienvenidas nuevamente.**

**Justine.**


End file.
